Blood for Blood
by Mystical Raven
Summary: Jack is a bounty hunter experiment who just found out that he lost his wife to an assassin who was targeting him, he's mad as hell and will stop at nothing to avenge his wife's death. Bloody violence, language, sexual content,
1. Chapter 1

Jack belongs to BadVeggie (who's story Call Me Jack, is like one of the best stories I have ever read.!), and Turret and Arsenal belong to Nukejsr.

Chapter 1: The Ultimate Weapon

A figure opened its eyes, seeing that it was in chains that wraps around its body, and was in a prison cell that had giant laser cannons pointing right at it. The figure felt a sharp pain in its neck, hearing a very familiar voice, the first face that it ever saw walking towards it.

"Look who just woke up. You think you can escape from me again, huh?" The man stabs the figure with a long, sharp pin, that was dripping with some sort of clear liquid in the leg causing it great pain. The man laughs as it walks out, "Make sure that our secret weapon stays put this time, that drug should keep it quiet."

The figure smiled as it drew its legs to its face and pulls the pin out of its legs and into its mouth. Then it spits the pin high enough for its left hand to grab it and begins to pick the lock and smiles as the chains slid right off of it, its eyes glowed red. The guards could hear the laser cannons firing but then as one of the guards' looks through the small hole in the door only to see one of the laser cannons coming right at him, in other words he was smashed by the laser cannon hitting the door open and into the metal wall. The other guard pulled the alarm pointing his laser gun at the door. He was shaking in fear as he saw orange eyes glowing through the dust then the figure lunged at him.

Jack was sitting down at a bar, happy about his last successful bounty mission. He was on the planet Zackion, Zackionians looked a lot like humans except they were taller and had pointy ears and thanks to Magnolia, Galatica, (my experiments) and Jumba, experiments were able to transform to look like the inhabitants of any planet they were on.

Jack had navy blue spiky hair with gray color on the edges. He was wearing a motorcycle jacket, ragged blue jeans, black boots and brown gloves.

"Jack! Jack!" A voice called out through the crowd, it was Turret, as a Zackionian, she had long purple braided hair, light blue headband, she was wearing a purple tube top with straps, blue shorts with two holsters on both hips holding her blasters, she was wearing fingerless gloves, and timberlands.

Jack rolled his eyes, sighing as he turned around, "How many times have I told ya, its captain. It's already bad enough that I let you two get on my ship, slowing me down and-"

"It's Arsenal! He's in a fight!"

"So, finally he got-"

"Jac- I mean captain, please!" Turret begged, Jack sighed again, getting up.

"I don't know why I bothered getting a crew." Jack found Arsenal who had short black hair, wearing a black biker's jacket, gray muscle shirt, black fingerless gloves, black cargo pants, and boots. One Zackionian grabs Arsenal by his shirt and throws him on top of the pool table, his buddies held him down while the leader punches him in the face. Jack turns one of the guys off of him and punches him in the face so hard with the mechanical arm that the guy flew across the arm. The robotic bartender was trying to break up the fight but its head got accidentally sawed off by Jack.

"Oops." Jack tried his chainsaw back into his hand.

Arsenal head butted the leader, and back punches the guy that was holding him, before Arsenal and Jack got gang up on the leader, he runs out of through the bar's back door.

"He's getting away." Arsenal wipes the green blood from his lips and was about to run after him but Jack stops him.

"Why are you going after him?"

Arsenal didn't answer, and runs after the leader, Jack follows through the door only to see the leader pull out his blaster at them.

"Looks like I win." He smiled as he was about to pull the trigger but then he fell to the ground, Turret was standing behind the fallen leader.

"Great job, babe." Arsenal pulls the guy up and lifts him up against the brick wall, "Alright, where is it?"

"Ok, what's going on?" Jack was looking confused.

"Arsenal heard this guy talking about finding a small pod with either 119 or 611 on it." Turret answers.

"Lilo has already found 119, or Fudgy as she calls it. So it has to be 611, the ultimate weapon." Jack's eyes widened, no one has ever seen 611, Jumba kept its secret unknown, even Nosy couldn't find out what or who it was, "So, buddy, ya wanna tell me what we want to hear." Jack switched his mechanical hand to a chainsaw, smiling.

"Like you would use that on me." The guy smiled, until he heard Jack starting it up.

"Trust me, I help upgrade that thing myself, and he's a psycho." Arsenal said.

After a few minutes of looking at Jack and watching him drawing it closer and closer to him as he was about to cut him in half.

"Alright, I'll talk, I'll talk. That thing is amazing. I'm a leader of the Mafia Gang in Zackion. A few months ago, the Street Bleeders, they were tough, okay, and loaded. I didn't have enough man power or blasters. Then I found this pod on the ground, just lying there, I thought it might be worth something. Before trying to sell it, one of my boys accidentally spills some beer on it and in a flash of light this thing appears me. Let's just say, the Street Bleeders, bled all over the streets." By the time the boss finished explaining, he was in a holding cell in Jack's ship, "It was a gold mine, a diamond in the rough. I owned the streets, no drug dealers, hookers, or some of the police men wouldn't come to my turf with either splittin' some dough with me or look the other way."

"Tell us where's this hideout is?" Arsenal commanded, getting piss when the guy kept his mouth shut, "You better answer you son of a-"

"Arsenal, calm down, "Turret pulls out her blaster, and shoots the boss in the left knee cap, he screamed in agony, " He just asked a question, you better answer you worthless son of a bitch. Using an exp…I mean using someone for your own personal gain."

"In an old base right outside of Glisten City."

Glisten City was a pretty small city, because just outside of it on the right side was the woods, woods that would stretch out to the next town or city. Even though Zackion was a high tech city, they thrived on oxygen too, so the Grand Council woman ordered the stop of destroying the trees on Zackion.

"Good. There's a pretty sweet bounty on your head anyway."

Turret walks out of the holding cell room and pulls Arsenal into the Medical Bay room. She pulls out a mechanical small stick with a red laser point at the end, that was healing the wound.

Jack was looking as Turret was using high tech tools to heal Arsenal's wounds.

"You're an idiot." Jack said.

"Hey, when they said 611 and ultimate weapon I had to know more. I just didn't know that it was the Mafia Gang and their leader was Crull."

"Jack's right, I don't wanna lose you, Arsenal, you need to be more careful. Now what captain?"

"Huh?"

"Well, we know where the experiment is, shouldn't we help it out."

"Turret, we're bounty hunters, keyword bounty. Unless it has some sort of profit in it, we don't interfere."

Turret's mouth shut open wide, "This is a life!"

"So, if it's the ultimate weapon, it can get out of it."

"You selfish basta-"

Arsenal jumped in, "Jack think about it, it's the ultimate weapon, think about what it could do for you. It'll help us with the bounties, might make it a little easier."

Jack thought about it, he didn't really like his missions to be easy, but this ultimate weapon might be worth it, imagine just having it around, he sighed, "Fine, I'll take him to the Zankia City Police Station, you go after the experiment."

"Why not take him to Glisten City Police Station?"

"He has police men who work for him, plus Zankia's posted the bounty." Jack shrugged his shoulders and walked off.

Turret was getting into the jeep that came out of the ship, Arsenal was driving.

"I can't believe that selfish bastard would put money over a life. We should have never thought about becoming his crew.

"Turret, Jack needs somebody, he won't admit it though. Jumba told me about Jack would always separate himself from the other experiments. He doesn't know how to care for something else. Give him a chance." Arsenal grabs her left hand and kissed it, "He's just not as happy as we are." Arsenal stopped the car when he saw a man lying on the road. Turret touching the guy neck to check if he had a pulse. There wasn't one.

"Hey babe, Over here!" Arsenal pulls a giant leaf out of his way as he points to a pile of bodies on the ground. Turret looked around, not one was alive.

"There's no stench, so they couldn't have been dead that long." Turret shakes her head, but pulls out her blaster as she found the entrance to the base. It was covered in more dead bodies, blood and guts splashed everywhere, some even died with a hole in their stomachs.

"Man, they stood no chance. Look at these weapons, top of the line. Maybe I'll take some."

Turret pulls out her communicator and calls Jack who was already leaving the station with money in his hands, he answers, "Hello?"

"Captain, we didn't find anything."

"Oh well, guess it's gone. Come back to the ship or I'm leaving you."

Suddenly, there were firing being shot, people running out, and what sounded like a tiger roar followed by a screaming. Jack ran right back in.

Crull was in bars already, looking around in fear as the lights automatically turned off.

"You gotta get me outta here, it's here."

"What is?" Jack was trying to see but it was pitch black, he heard firing then screaming and suddenly an officer was threw in front of him, dead. He had two bite marks like a vampire in his neck, "Poison, huh? That's not scary."

"No, No NO!! PLEASE YOU'RE FREE! NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Crull was gone, all that was missing was his shirt. He was also poisoned. The lights came back on as Turret and Arsenal ran in.

"Jack!!" Turret yelled.

"I had nothing to do with this….not this time." Jack smiled, suddenly something jumped out of the window, "There it goes, quick after it." The three ran out of the police station, seeing a strange figure running into the woods, they were searching carefully and quietly but three hours passed and it was almost night, since the thing was seen.

"We might as well go back to the ship now, that thing is probably long go-." Arsenal shut up when he saw a shadow rising from just beyond some trees. The three were slowly creeping up to towards a small cliff.

"On the count of three, 1…..2…..3!!!"Jack and the two jumped out of the bushes, Jack's chainsaw was at something's neck only to see it back up and fall down the cliff (hitting a few rocks) which was a pond down below

"Come on, we have to hurry!" Turret said.

Jack was the first one down to the pond, to see the figure coming out of the water, its wound was healing and to Jack's surprise it was a…….

**To be continued**


	2. Liz

**Veggiebad: Sorry**

It was a female experiment, had orange skin with a hint of peach, long red orange hair, blue colored eyes, stunning body figure, a little taller than the average experiment and a scorpion's tail, she had three pierce ear rings on which side, she was wearing this silver necklace with the charm in the shape of a scorpion. She was shivering, she looked like she had been starved because she was mostly skin and bones, but she looked like she was still going to try and fight, holding two handles of what seem to be a sword, she presses a button on both of them and instantly the handle grew these metallic blades (high tech sabers) and the edges glowed light blue. Jack just switches his arm into a chainsaw but then he saw her tail lifting up in the air. She lifted her left hand. She was wearing what seem to be Crull's missing white shirt.

"Disabies chain sawus metallica stillus standa." An orange circle appeared around her hand and suddenly Jack's chain saw just turned off and he stood still.

"What the hell?" He was frozen, not even able to move anything. Her tail pointed towards his face, getting ready for the kill when she just paused for a second, but her tail wouldn't come back down, she looked down, the white shirt she was wearing was starting to soak in blood and she fell down into Jack's arms and the control was gone.

Later on, the female was sleeping in a spare room, it seems when she fell, one of the jagged sharp rocks stabbed her in the stomach, as soon as Turret removed it, she just healed right back.

"This can't be the secret weapon. "Jack frowned, "You're telling me that this thing killed all those guys."

"Yep, her sabers are the exact same marking and size that was from the bodies and she almost killed you."

"I would have got out. Is this 611 or not?" Jack crossed his arms, looking at Turret, who was hacking through Jumba's data on 611.

"Hold on, it takes a genius to break this genius code…and done." Turret smiled feeling proud.

"Wow, guess it didn't take a genius after all." Jack commented, Turret just snarled at him.

"Yep, this is our girl."

"Capt. If she almost killed you, one of the strongest and toughest bounty hunters around, imagine the bounties she could get for you."

"Fine then, only if she want to stay. But we were leaving Zackion, too many cops around. Arsenal get us out of here."

"Sure." Arsenal ran into the cockpit, starting the engines and flew the ship out of Zackion's atmosphere and into deep space.

"Jack!" Jack could hear his wife calling his name, as he was tossing in his sleep, "Hey Jack….I Love you." Jack was dreaming of his wife and their happy lives. Jack was standing in a plain with his wife, he tuned his back for a second, and his wife was dead, her lifeless dead lied on the ground looking up at the sky while someone shot him in the arm.

"No! No!" Jack was turning around, the sky darkened as he could hear laughter in front of him, he covered his ears, he could see the cold eyes of his wife's murder, then everything blackened as Jack snapped out of his nightmare. He was sweating, he got out of bed, and walked down the cold hallway and into the cockpit, where Arsenal in his experiment form was sleeping. Jack pulled a bottle of whiskey from the fridge, started drinking as he watched the stars. He felt so alone and seeing Arsenal and Turret together was no better. He sighs again.

The next morning the experiment finally wakes up, just to see Turret coming in.

"Oh finally you're awake. You were pumped with so much apthion, (that's an alien drug, it's supposed to knock someone out but in the experiment's case, it just made her go crazy) that I didn't think you would make it." Turret smiles, "Hi, I'm experiment 610 but you can call me Turret, what's you're name?"

The experiment said, "Mesga nimane tolfse Lizzie."

"Oh..ummm…." Turret couldn't understand the language, "Lizzie, is that your name?"

She nodded as she stood up, "Takandsr fotrrsa sauytveies meies, ifse anyseathingsew helssp yosud-"

"Wait here, I'll get you some clothes." Turret rushes out of the room, and towards the cockpit, "Can anyone speak another language in here."

"I speak a few, "Jack shrugged his shoulders, Arsenal was looking at him, "What? Being a bounty hunter you gotta know the language of some galaxies, just bring her in when ready."

"Okay fine," Turret walked back into her room to see Lizzie looking at herself in the mirror, "Let's get you some clothes." Turret went through her closet to find some clothes, she picked up a small orange shirt, and some shorts, "This might fit you, of course I don't have your chest. We'll just have to do something about that tail." Turret held up her laser gun.

Jack fell asleep in his chair, still dreaming about the life he had with his wife and they were lying in the sun in some plains, she was rubbing his head, and he closed his eyes but when he opened them, she was gone and the sky was dark ago, suddenly he heard shots. He woke up, still hearing shots being fired.

Turret blew the smoke from her barrel, "That should do, now you're tail should be able to fit through." Turret was helping her out when Jack and Arsenal rushed through the door.

"Hey Babe, are you alright?" Arsenal asked.

"Yeah, this is Lizzie, Lizzie, this is our "captain" Jack and my boyfriend Arsenal."

Lizzie crossed her arms when she saw Jack, remembering he was the one that made her fall off the cliff, "Shile sifhey jure wahf hgea mein, bage ifahs youeh minduweb taksjd meshdi-"

"Huh? I can't understand one word she saying." Jack was already getting frustrated, but he kept looking up and down at her figure, smiling on the inside at it.

Lizzie sighed, she pulled Jack by his collar and kissed him on the lips, and then she quickly pushes him down to the ground, "What the hell was that for? Jack stood back up, he didn't want to mention that he actually enjoyed.

"Damn, I wish you were that pushy when we first met." Arsenal's eyes widened, Turret elbowed him in the stomach.

"I said thank for the help and everything and if it wasn't no trouble, I was hoping I could come along." Lizzie said in English.

"Hey! You can talk! And we can understand what you're saying." Arsenal cheered but Turret just elbowed him again, "Okay, you're going to have to stop that or you're not getting nothing tonight."

Turret smiled and smacked herself on the butt.

Arsenal wrapped his arms around her, kissing her on the cheek, "I love you and that ass." He whispered in her ear.

"I can speak and understand any language through mouth to mouth contact....I can't tell you how much trouble I get into for that ability."

"Why me?" Jack stood right in front of her.

"It wouldn't be nice to kiss another girl's boyfriend and I'm not kissing a girl. So you were my worst choice. So can I stay or are you going to be a big baby about it and make me leave?"

"I should, I have been thinking about it."

"Ya know, Crull he lied to you, I was never in an experiment pod when he found me."

"Huh? How do you know that?"

"Let's just say I have my way. Anyway, someone else found me, someone very familiar to you. Somehow I ended up with Crull as a gift but Crull couldn't tell anyone who he got me from. Plus, you're a bounty hunter right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"If you let me stay, I can tell you something about your wife's killer."

"Oh really like what?" Jack waslked up to her.

She snickered a little bit"I said if you let me stay." She walked out of the room.

The ship landed on a dusty red ball planet called Dusten. It was mostly a desert.

"Okay, we should be close to our first bounty, Diego, known for smuggling and murder. Dustenian Turks can't really be trusted so, two of us will go, while the others stay to guard the ship. Arsenal and I will go while you and Liz here stay to guard the ship." Jack walked towards his hover motorcycle and Arsenal sat in the cart that was attached to it. As Jack drove off, a few aliens with turbans wrapped around their face was looking at the experiments leaving and the ship.

One of them pulled out a communicator and begins to talk to their boss, "We have some new visitors coming in. They look bounty hunters."

"Good you know the plan, trash them and take the ship."


	3. Dead

**Flashback**

Tom, Jack's Bounty hunter adviser just sent another bounty to him on the ship's computer and a don't fall or else sign. It was on Diego of Dusten. He was ruthless but easy enough to capture. He looked like a lizard humaniod with light brown scaly skin, wore a brown suit, and had yellow lizard eyes. He was charged for trafficking drugs, women, and weapons, not to mention murder.

_"This experiment 611, could she really be trusted? She seemed so eager to come along, almost too eager. What is her reason?" _Jack thought to himself, looking back at the ship before it disappeared into the horizon, he could see Liz still watching as he drove off. _What was I thinking? She can't be trusted, I should have gotten rid of her when I had the choice. That weird feeling when she walked by me and...and..when she ..kissed me. It was so familiar." _Thoughts of him and Angela went through his mind.

**End of Flashback**

_"Crull was shot in the knee but he still lied, he must have been really scared of something or someone to lie despite being shot in the knee. This Liz, she could be part of it." _Jack thought to himself trying to figure it out.

**Back to the ship**

Turret was keeping an eye on the radio while still trying to fix up her weapon, Liz was just standing outside of the ship, looking down, not knowing some high tech binoculars were focusing right on her.

"Sir, we think…it's her, she's here." One of the Turks said. The Turks were like scavengers of the Dusten, known for their high tech weapons smuggling, trafficking weapons, women, and drugs. They wore turbans on their heads, had gas like mask on their face and goggles on their eyes and they also had these large cloths that covered their entire bodies.

"What impossible, I killed her myself."

"Unless she has a twin, it's her."

"I need to make a call, hold on," Diego hung up the communicator and picked up to call Crull, but no one answered, then suddenly his communicator rings, it wasn't Crull, the caller identity just said unknown, Diego picks up and answers, "Hello?"

"I heard that she's alive." A mysterious voice said.

"Sir."

"That fool Crull lied to us; she is alive which is a problem, now you must fix it."

"Me?"

"Also, it seems that Dr. Morgan's finest work is in your midst." The figure's computer screen focused on Jack who was still riding his bike, "The boss wants it and I must have it."

"Yes sir."

"Now, don't forget, get rid of the girl, she knows too much and she's too strong."

"Yes sir."

Diego hangs up the communicator then dials back to the Turks who were watching the ship, "Get 'em and bring 'em here…alive." Then he hangs up and dials to the Turks that were in the desert, "the boss wants those experiments...alive, let's go."

**Back to Jack**

Jack was driving a hover motor bike, putting some goggles on to make sure the sand didn't get in his eyes. He heard something behind him, Dustenian Turk Hover boards coming right after them.

"Oh shit." Jack did a wheelie just to make hover bike go faster. Arsenal pulls out a laser gun from his arm and started firing.

"Now I see why you made me ride in this!!" Arsenal yelled, still firing. The Turks pulled out these metal poles that shot these high voltage energy laser beams, even though the shots were missing, the impact still made it hard for them to keep dodging.

"I was just hoping that we wouldn't run into these guys. They just don't quit!!" Jack leaned towards the left, dodging another beam, "Don'tcha have some sort of bazooka?"

"Yeah, but it's too big." Arsenal continued firing, hitting a few.

**Back at the ship**

Liz was just walking around the ship; she stumbled into Jack's room. She sat on his bed for second when she saw something on the ground, it was a picture frame of him and some female experiment with him, underneath the frames were clippings of a shooting, one dead and the other amputated.

"_I guess I'm not the only one here who's lost someone important." _Suddenly, the ship's light went out, Liz walked into the cockpit with no problem seeing in the dark.

"What's going on?" Liz asked Turret who could also see in the dark, already looking into the power grid.

"I have no idea. I'm a weapon's expert, not a mechanic."

"Let me see." Liz was in there for about a few minutes, "It must be outside. Maybe there's a sandstorm coming. Dusten's sandstorms can stop any kind of machinery in its tracks." She walked outside and underneath the ship, she saw that two cords were deliberately cut; she pulls out her saber swords. Turret pulled out her blasters.

Liz was suddenly grabbed from behind by a Turk but he suddenly fell to the ground when Liz's tail went right through his stomach. Turks always had their faces covered up by a gas masks, turban and this long robe like cloth that covered their bodies all the way, to protect them from the sun

Turret kicks one Turk in the face, then flips over firing at the other five in the air, which when she landed, five fell down. Then another Turk fires the laser poles at her, she rolls and fires back. Liz lifts her hands up and her eyes glowed light orange.

"Takes gunus awayus." She said as light orange circles appeared before her hands, and then all the Turks' weapons disappear.

"How did you-" Turret dodge a Turk's punch, and she trips him and flips in the air to end up stomping on his stomach. Liz was fighting with her sabers now, slashing any Turk that was in her way, she threw her right saber in the air, while her tail pushes the Turk's face into her knee, then she punched him in the face, double kick another in the stomach and she punches another in the knees, breaking his knee cap and catching her saber as she stabs someone in the stomach. Suddenly, a Turk from far off shoots a dart into Liz's neck, at first nothing happened for a few minutes, but she suddenly felt dizzy and fell to the ground.

"LIZ!!" Turret was also shot in the neck by a dart and instantly fell to the ground, Liz was trying to get back up.

"What! Impossible! No one has ever been able to resist one shot of Polyotoxion! (harmless knock out poison) Shoot another! Quickly!" The Turk commander yelled as Liz stood up, but she was shot in the back again and then the neck again. She falls to the ground.

**Back to Jack**

Jack was driving towards the edge of a cliff.

"Ah, Jack." Arsenal looked back to see the cliff while he was still firing.

"Don't worry, I have a plan. Hold your fire, just wait until I give you the command." Jack leaned to the right side of the bike, transforming his mechanical hand into a chain saw, just before they were just about to jump off the edge, Jack dug his chain saw into the ground, holding on to the bike, he spins the bike mid air back, now driving just about driving by the Turks who were chasing them, some fell of the cliff, "Fire! Fire!" Jack commanded, and Arsenal fired while Jack was cutting either the Turks' heads or the rides off.

"That was awesome!!" Arsenal cheered, giving Jack five. Of course, some of the Turks were still following but suddenly, one of them fired a voltage energy bolt at them, hitting the bike, causing it to shut off on them, throwing them right off the bike. Arsenal and Jack stood in fighting stance as one of the Turk approached them, holding some hologram projector.

"I suggest you cooperate or your girlfriends pay the price." One the projector it showed Turret and Liz unconscious and held in chains.

"Fine." Jack grinded his teeth together, holding their hands in the air, suddenly some of the Turks hit Jack and Arsenal in the back of the head, knocking them out.

**Jack's Pov**

I woke up, with these electric rope, it was nearly impossible to move, Liz, Turret, and Arsenal were tied down plus he had a mechanical collar around his neck which made weapons useless near you which meant Arsenal's weapons were useless, and Liz, she was tied down as well, but had this mechanical bracelet around her leg, it was the type the aliens used when they wanted to continue giving medication or drugs because inside the bracelet were needles that could be filled with any drug substance. Liz looked around, wincing in pain. The door opened and Diego came in, smoking his cigars, he stopped at Turret first.

"Very promising." He smiled at her, then he went to Arsenal, " I could use you definitely." But he frowned when he saw Liz, "Well, now what do we have here? If it isn't little Lizzie, you look absolutely beautiful for someone who is suppose to be dead."

When I heard that my eyes widened, _"Liz, dead?" _I thought to myself.

"But you brought me what I wanted, I knew you knew something," Diego snaps his finger and one of the Turks handed him a gun, "It's such a shame that I have to end it like this...again."

"Luntas Reviveute mines so." She repeated over and over again, "Please don't do this."

Diego laughed, "Or what?"

"I'll kill you. If you just tell me who did it, I'll spare your life."

Diego and his men laughed, "Humor until the end."

"I wanna tell you something else," Liz paused for a second, "I can't wait to kill you. I'll kill you the exact way you tried to kill me."

Diego laughed a little more, "She's crazy. Just tell me abou-"

"I don't know anything." She interrupted, Diego's barrel pointed towards her chest.

"I know, I believe you but that's not gonna save you."

The shot rung in my ears, all of Turret's screaming and crying was muffled by the ringing of the shot and the way Liz fell back to the ground, it was like Angela's death.

"No, No." I said under my breath as Liz laid there lifeless.

"Bury her and take this one to the weaponry room, let's remove that arm." Diego gave the gun to one of his men as they pulled me away, all I could see was Liz's stare looking right at me.

"What about these two?" The commander of the Turks pointed at Turret and Arsenal.

"The girl, put her in the truck, and the guy, the experimental room, I want to know how he gets all those weapons in and out of his body.


	4. Diego

Jack was placed on a table where some of the Turks stripped him down, normally he could break out but the electric rope that was around him tied him down, tight.

"Now, time for us to remove that arm." One of the Turks said as they pulled up this light saber looking laser.

* * *

Turret was being carried away from Arsenal.

"Arsenal!! Get off of me!" Turret was struggling as she watches him disappear into a building.

"Hey, why don't we watch, huh?" One of the Turks suggested, carrying Turret into the room. She saw him being put onto a steel table being strap down as this giant light energy saw came up from the ceiling and coming down to cut him in half.

"No! Stop!" Turret yelled, struggling, and the Turks were laughing at her.

As the blades came closer and closer, Arsenal looked around to see Turret, he mouthed, "I love you." to her.

She looked down for a second as the Turks continued to laugh and the blades coming closer to Arsenal. Diego under estimated one thing about her, she was stronger than she looked. Turret's nails suddenly grew longer, as she stabs one of the Turks into the stomach. She cuts the other one's head right off, then throws his head right into the saw's engine, just seconds before it reached Arsenal's skull, it stopped.

"Arsenal, Arsenal," Turret ran over to him, cutting the shackles off with her nails which painfully shrunk back as soon as she freed Arsenal, she held him by the face, and kept kissing him on the lips, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but what about you?" Arsenal asked, Turret had very strong nails that could cut through anything but it was painfully for them to be sticking out.

"Where's Jack? C'mon!" Turret pulled Arsenal's arms.

* * *

Suddenly all the power went out in the lab that Jack was and the electric ropes went dead. Jack broke through the ropes and the shackles with ease. He turned his hand into a chain saw once again, cutting the Turks in half.

* * *

Diego was drinking a glass of wine when he noticed that the power went off, then he could see the gates that was the only entrance into his fortress was kicked down.

His eyes widened as he saw a figure with red glowing eyes, it was Liz, and she looked up at him._ "Impossible, I saw her myself._" Diego thought to himself, the he yelled, "Don't just stand there, kill her!!"

**_Flashback_**

This took place right after he found out that Liz was alive and talking to the mysterious stranger.

"We killed her family, her father was killed in front of her very face. Then you beat the hell out of her and even shot her in the head, but her body even her brain refused to die, to let go. I'm warning you, not to take her lightly."

"Yes sir, but there's n-"

"I just said don't take her lightly or she'll kill you."

**_End of Flashback_**

Diego watched in horror as Liz walks towards his house, any guard that got in her way was instantly butchered. He was pulling out a gun with polyotoxin cased into the bullets

**Flashback**

Liz's adoptive father stood in front of the men of the Mafia Gang, Liz's father had just discovered a way to make mechanical limbs automatically part of the body like real skin, he had just finished his experiment arm on one person (who I will tell you later). The Mafia Gang found out, these inventions would be perfect and easier for smuggling weapons but he refused, anger, a masked figure shot Liz's father in the head, she automatically ran from her secret hideout to try and save him, but he was dead before he hit the floor.

Diego could see the fear in the experiment's eyes, but not so much as hatred, thinking that she would know the secrets, they tortured her.

"I don't know..*coughing up blood*…Please…have mercy!" She begged lying on the ground looking up at them.

"You lying little-" One of the leaders were about to slap her, but Diego stops him.

"Wait, she's telling the truth."

Liz smiles but then frowns when she saw Diego pointing his gun right between her eyes, "What...what are you doing?"

"You know and saw too much, I said you wasn't lying, not that it would save you. Any last words?"

Liz looked up at him and the other bosses, "Yeah, you will pay for this. Remember my name, because when you hear it, you're life will come to an end."

The bosses laughed.

"And don't bother hiding, I will find you and I'll kill you."

**End of Flashback**

Turret and Arsenal ran into the facility where Jack was taken, it was torn apart, they ran out to see him if he was the one who broke it Diego's house.

Diego was about to run down the stairs when he saw his men holding the door up against Liz, but it was no use, in one kick, the door fell down. Liz was slashing men left and right, watching as Diego ran up the stairs. Jack had just walked into Diego's house when Turret and Arsenal found him.

"Who could have done this?" Turret asked, Jack looked up, his eyes widened as he saw Liz walking up the stairs like a ghostly figure.

* * *

Diego was in his office, loading his gun with Polyotoxin refills for his gun. He saw Liz bashing through the door.

"What, I thought you learned your lesson last time, nothing can stop me," She begins to circle him as if waiting for a move, "I couldn't stop thinking about you, Diego, none of you. You took something very important from me…my life. Ya know, I couldn't help but notice something."

Diego was about to pull out his gun to fire, but Liz throws a hunter's knife from the black hostler that was tied around her left leg, it automatically hits Diego in the stomach, he backs up falling down to the ground. Liz sat in front of him, pulling the gun from his hand, she opens the blaster's barrel and emptied the polytoxin loads in front of his face but then loads in one blaster bullet into the barrel.

"Now, I put a spell on that knife. The reason why you're not breathing your last breath is because I hit a certain area where my blade is now, it passed any vital organs but it's in the spine. That was the point of the spell, so you could feel the same way I felt when you and your friends beat the shit out of me, pain and agony. Of course, with surgery and therapy you could survive but if I pull it out, you will die in a matter of minutes or seconds, because Dustenians' spines are the main weakness to your anatomy. So if I pulled this out, your spine will collapse, and so will everything else. So don't piss me off. Now, the alien who killed my father was earlier involved in another murder, a couple, the man survived but the woman didn't, what's his name?"

At first Diego wouldn't answer, so Liz started to slowly pull the knife out, Diego was coughing, "Wait! Wait!"

She stops and punches him in the face, "How does it feel to be helpless and watch, huh? Not good is it."

"No."

"Tell me the name."

"I don't know the name."

Liz, not liking the answer was about to pull the knife further out.

"No! NO! I'm telling you the truth, he is an assassin, hired by the King pin of Mafia Gang, but his name is unknown to everyone else."

"I believe you, "Liz stood up, pointing the gun at Diego's head.

"Wait but you said-."

"All I said was that I believe you, but that doesn't save you."

Diego's eyes widened when he heard that, then the last thing he saw was the barrel in his face. The three walked in to see Liz holding a smoking blaster and pulling the hunter's knife from his chest. She turns around to see the three looking at her, but then suddenly her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she collasped, Jack catches her before she could fall to the ground.

"She killed him, I hope Tom doesn't get mad." Jack said.

Turret gave him the 'you gotta be kiddin me' look, "Is that all you're worry about? She's alive."

"Whatever, let's just collect the bounty okay and go home. Then we can figure out what to do about Liz." Arsenal sighed.

As Liz continues sleeping, she goes through a flashback from a familiar voice.

"Boss, why did you let her go?"

"Simple, that girl is powerful, she'll be a good ally plus I wouldn't want to piss her off. I feel sorry for any fool that pisses her off."


	5. Revenge

Jack was carrying the unconsicous Liz as the three walk off the platform of a docking bay. They stayed in the lab that Jumba sent all of his experiments to after finish creating them, some of it was in ruins but a lot was still in tact . Jack hardly remembers the place since he was sent to earth almost as soon as he was created. The secret base was on an unhabitant planet called Tiaga, a planet that was known for its dangerous and untame animals, but its beauty. While the base was covered by the forest, making it almost nearly impossible to see or track, in the south direction was plains like back on earth and to the north passed the jungle was the Tiagan Ocean. **(Tiaga in short is similar to earth).**

**Jack's Pov**

I soon heard Jonnie, my faithful pet, barking and running right towards me. He looked like he was just about to jump on me but before I could say anything, he stopped and started to moan and back away.

"Hey, boy." I said when I tried to get closer, he just moaned again and backed away, "Jonnie?" Jonnie was ran away into what use to be a bar for the experiments.

"What's wrong with him?" Turret asked, but Arsenal didn't really care, he couldn't really stand Jonnie. We walked in to see Tom, my boss in short, wearing his brown suit and red tie, he was a middle age man who would always have a martini glass in his hands. He was reading a newspaper but then language was in Turian.

"Shame...shame...," He had a smirked, he looked over the paper to see us, "Man, even in outer space, the news is sad." He laughed, carefully folding it up for some strange reason, "So give me the money."

Arsenal gave Tom the money, while I was placing Liz on a couch, Tom gave me this weird look.

"Nice choice boy, you got my good taste." Tom smiled before counting the money, "You're short, Diego was worth 50,000 dusks (currency in Dusten) and Crull...that's the right amount...but Diego..."

"Nice choice what?" I looked at him, then at Liz and shook my head, "She gets on my nerves."

"When you love someone they always get on your nerves."

"I DON'T LOVE HER!!!"

"If you say so, now about the short-"

"Liz did it." Arsenal admitted getting an elbow in the stomach from Turret.

"It was kinda self defense."

"Self defense? Turret, Diego had a gun, Liz has two sabers, a scripion's tail and magic, that wasn't even close to self defense."

"He did shoot her in the chest."

"And where were you when this Liz is killing mines and your's money huh?" Tom asked us.

"I was tied down to a table and was about to get my arm cut off." I said, Tom nodded meaning I was off the hook..for now.

"I was about to get my head and my "rod" cut off, until Turret saved my ass."

" I had to, it would have been a loss for both of us." Turret laughs kissing Arsenal on the lips over and over. I couldn't stand it when those two had their little romantic moments, it just made me feel so sad, thinking about Angela.

"Knock it off! That's what wrong here. You two are too busy having your minds in the gutter instead of focusing on the missions. You don't see me thinking about those little inapporiate thoughts." Tom crossed his arms when all of a sudden, his newspaper fell down and so did a Zackionian playboy magazine, Tom cleared his throat, picking the paper up, "Ahem...now that Liz girl...she owns me money. You tell her that she better pay me back or else."

"Or else what?"

I turned around to see Liz was sitting up, she glared at Tom like she would pounce and rip his head wide open, Jonnie backed up even more.

"Or else I'll take care of you myself."

Liz walked up to Tom even though she was shorter than him, she kicked him in the shin hard enough to make him fall to the ground, then she held him by the collar,"I've been raped, beaten, nearly killed almost every time. You can't possibly do anything to me that I haven't been through yet. I've seen things that anyone else would throw up. My boy...." She paused for a minute, then she let him go, "Don't worry, I was planning to stay anyway." She walked away.

"I like her." Tom said, laughing. I just looked at her as she walked away, I saw this tattoo on the back of her neck, but it was hard to make out but it looked like a wing.

Later on

I found her staring out of the window of the base in a room, talking on her communicator.

"I'm not coming back this time...I'm serious....You can laugh all you fuckin want to...I don't care...you went too far as always....I said no..you shouldn't have forced me....Go to hell...It's not just that I'm done for good...Like I said before go to hell and..and DON'T EVER CALL ME AGAIN!!!" She throws the phone up against the wall. I knocked, just to see her turn around, giving me a stern face but she was wiping her tears away and pushing her hair back.

"Everything alot here?" I asked.

"What the fuck do you think!" She yelled, I backed up. I have never really seen her like this, then she looks sadly down at the floor, "Just go away, please." She was looking down at the ground still, I could see water falling on the floor, then I could hear her crying. I never really noticed before but she had bruises all over her body, they looked a little fresh. _Was she beaten by someone else? _I hugged her and patted her on the back, she cried even harder until after a few minutes, when she pushed me away and turned around, "Sorry about that, my life's is just one big soap opera, a depressing and painful soap opera. Just when I think I'm on top, he's always there to pull me back down."

"He? Who's he?"

" I had a family, ya know. On planet Sokan, they adopted when Jumba dumped me on the planet so no one would try and steal me, ya know to protect my secret. His name was Dr. Morgan. Does that name sound familar?" She changed the topic, I remembered him, he was the alien scientist who came all the way to earth to give me a mechanical arm, a better one.

"Yeah, how's he doing?"

"He's dead."

"What?"

Liz lifted her right hand in the air, a circle appeared and a bag appeared, "There's this new gang called the Mafia Gang, my dad invented this new weapon that replaces a missing limb into a weapon. Mafia Gang was at war with other gangs but most of their guys would end up with missing body parts, so they thought my dad could help solve that problem but he refused. It was awful, there were threats everyday. My dad was going to send his secret weapon designs to a place where he knew they would never look to a person who was strong enough to protect it but one of the mafia gang members was smart, he intercepted the message he sent and went down there and tried to kill him but he missed and killed a woman instead and only injuried him. Later, my dad was able to give that guy his secret designs before he was killed, I helped. They found out and killed everyone in my family except him and me but he never budge, I was supposed to protect his daughters, I was able to get them out of there before he died. Then they went after me."

It took me a while to figured it out then I looked at my arm, my eyes widened, "My..my..wife died because of YOU AND YOUR DAMN FATHER!!" I thought I was about to attack her, I punched a hole in the wall, "I lost my angela because of-"

"I had nothing to do with it. The guy who murdered your wife and my family, he's still out there but he's unknown, but he uses the same gun and the same MO, he only shoots once. I think he's in a shape shifting race because no one has ever seen him but I know someone in the mafia gang knows him and his wherebouts," She turned around, she looked like she was packing, "If I have to rip that gang apart to find him I will and when I find that bastard, I'm going to kill him. My family meant a lot to me and some bastard took them away from me, they were the only ones who kept me....Fuck it."

I paused for a second, _I killed the wrong man on my first mission, I didn't avenge her death. _I looked at Liz who looked like she was about to leave, "You mean we."

Liz's eyes narrowed and she sighed as if I was going to be a burden, "Whatever." She smiled before walking out of the room.


	6. Bar fight begins

**Jack's Pov**

Liz just finished the same thing to Turret, Arsenal, and Tom that she told me. The three were silent, Tom looked at me.

"Are you you wanna do this?" Tom asked me.

I nodded, "Yeah, that bastard murder angela, "Liz suddenly looked at me like I was talking about her or something, "I don't want him to get away."

"Well, I'm in busting up another gang." Arsenal shrugged his shoulders, a little while ago before meeting Turret and the other experiments, he lived in a village that was always harrassed by a gang and when the gang found out that they wee hiding an experiment and demanded him, the elder refused and the village and just about everyone in it, was burned to the ground, so he had a deep hatred of gangs.

"Sure, I guess. Maybe my sisters can help out." Turret smiled, her cat like ears perked up.

"No." Arsenal shook his head.

"What's wrong with 'em?"

"Nothin' Kimi is alright but not Komodo, she's evil, and she's always trying to posion me with those damn darts."

"Her knowledge with drugs are very useful and Kimi is excellent with stealth. Leon is perfect for fighting and Hendrix....is hendrix."

* * *

From far away, in an office, the shadowy figure (he had yellow eyes) from before who was talking to Diego, stood in front of a desk of another dark shadow.

"She's alive." The figure with the yellow eyes throws a picture on the table of Liz, "And she's not alone this time." He throws another picture of a few experiments.

The figure turns his chair to face the yellow eyed figure and looks down at the picture, his eyes widened when he saw Jack, "This...this is Dr. Morgan's work, I want it."

"Are you going to send me?"

"No, they want you." The figure presses a button, a screen showed up, it was showing the office of another member, he looked human but his skin was pale and his eyes were cold light blue, "I need you to do something for me."

The figure in the screen smiles, showng his sharp canine teeth, his accent was romanian, "Anything?"

"These two are trouble, see that they're taking care of. But I want this one's body in tact."

"Of course."

* * *

Later on, I was in another bar on the planet, Sokani, it was a planet close to Sokan. Kimiko walked in first, too bad she was taken already, I wouldn't mind trying her out once. She was experiment 616, the eldest out of the Tiger sisters. She was a blue fur, cat ears, tail and eyes, antennas that were twisted around. She was programmed to be a ninja in fighting, stealth, and she was a healer, her weapons of choice were daggers. When she walked in looking look a Sokanian, who resembled humans the most, she walked in her blue hair was tied in a braided ponytail, she wore a blue halter top, short jeans, and timberlands. She was very friendly and very nice unless she was mad. The bar had a no weapons policy, so she kindly gave her weapons at the door.

Next after her was Leon Dragon, one of the strongest out of Jumba's experiments, son of experiment 189 and 190, both had violent animal dna inside of them, which made Leon twice as dangerous. One time, I saw him pounce on a guy just to end up ripping his head off, he turned in no weapons because he only used his fist. He wore a dark red leather jacket, no shirt, jeans, and biker boots, his hair was orange and he had yellow on the tips. His little brother walked in next, turning his sword in, he had long spiky red hair, wore a tye dye shirt, jeans and sneakers, I always thought he was gay until his girlfriend walked in. Komodo Tiger, the angry of the Tiger sisters, she had her weapons still because the guard thought that they were just fans, but really they could cut through anything, she wore a red tube top, shorts, and timberlands, her red hair was braided down as well. Komodo was a ninja as well, she could shape shift her body to look like anyone, fighting, and making posionous weapons.

Kimi hugged me and smiled, "Hey Cutie, how are ya? No time no see."

Me and Kimi worked together before along with Leon, but he was nice enough saying that he wouldn't blame me for crushing on Kimi a little.

"Yeah." I looked down when she kissed me on the cheek, then she smiled even wider when she saw Liz, who was wearing a halter top, her hair in a ponytail, and wearing long jeans and boots, "Oh Jackie, who's this?"

"Oh this is Lizzie, experiment 611."

"The ultimate weapon!" She took Liz's hand and started shaking it, "Very nice to meet you."

Then Leon walked up, "Whatcha doing babe, let the girl go."

"Oops sorry, oh Liz this is Leon my boyfriend, and Leon this is Liz, experiment 611."

"Yeah hey." Liz waved her hand up.

"Yeah, Kimiko, why did you play some pool or something."

"Why so you can check me out?" Kimi had her hands on her hips.

"Yeah."

"Fine then, but you play next game so I can check you out." Kimi laughed, pulling Liz's hand.

**Normal Pov**

While Jack, Leon, and Hendrix were talking a man with a badge enters into the room, he nodded to several of the other men who were sitting in there.

Komodo hit a striped ball in the hole, she walked over in front of Hendrix to bend over, Hendrix tilted his head.

"That's nice right there." He commented, she turns around, sucking on her finger, and pulls it out, shooting a bird at him, " It's a date then." Then he was talking to Jack, "Man, Jack you got it good, looks like that Liz works out, check out that ass man, its tight."

Jack looks at Hendrix from the side of his eye, "I haven't noticed."

"You never looked at that."

Jack was blushing a little because he has almost all the time, last time she was putting on her boots, and she bends over, while Jack was walking by he stops to tilt his head a little. He snaps out of his flashback when he hears a scream and a crash.

"SON OF A BITCH!!!!" Liz screamed as she throws a guy who smacked on the butt as he walked by, she picks him up and throws him over the bartender. While everyone was clearing out the man from before pulls out two swords.

"LLLLLIIIIIZZZZZ!!!" Jack yelled, but Liz was slashed acrossed the face and stabbed three times in the stomach.


	7. Flashback

**Flashback**

Dr. Morgan in disguised as a normal human doctor was getting ready to put the unconscious Jack ready for the procedure, the human like Lizzie was looking through a room across here most of the other doctors and nurses were at trying to get the other vitcim stable, when finally the heart monitor had this long beep, and they gave up, walking out of the room after covering up the body. Liz walked over towards the body, it was of a female alien, she tilted her head, still looking her eyes suddenly turned peach and she blacked out.

"Excuse me miss." A man was wheeling the body away, that's when Liz came too, she was staggering a little, but then she shook her head.

"Lizzie, come on, I can't start without my star pupil." Dr. Morgan had already set up the metallic arm, it looked just like one (not thoseskinny metal pole kind of arms but the ones that look like it had muscle in the structure). Liz walked right back over to Dr. Morgan and Jack.

"Dad, what happened to him? Did that man do this?"

"Yeah, the cops said it was a psycho but I know the truth, this is all my fault, and I'm gonna make it up to him but I want him to still protect the secrets of our work, I put our finest into this arm. You're the only other person who knows it. Lizzie, you're like a daughter to me...that day when you were stealing from our house..." He laughed, "and we caught you...I can see that you're a very special person. That boyfriend of yours does-"

"Dad, not this again." Liz looked away, putting the final touches on the arm, and there was a ring around Jack's arm socket, which installed the arm safely in and in case it was ever ripped off, the ring would closed up to make sure that it wouldn't make him blood out. Liz installed the arm into the socket, Jack's body automatically jumped responding to the pain.

"I'm serious, you're too smart for him, you deserve better, princess. You deserve a man who sees you the way I do, this very special, gifted and talented girl, who deserves the world. Hell, you invented this, you invented a way for people and aliens who were born with missing limbs or caused by accidents, that shows how caring you are. He beats you just for being you. You're wasting your talents with him, you have a record, I'm surprise the Federation hasn't knocked down my door yet."

Liz was wiping her tears away as she was pushing more buttons so that the arm would take Jack's blood causing free circulation, in other words, it wasn't just a metal arm, it was literally part of Jack's body, "Finished." Liz sniffed, covering her arm where her boyfriend bruised her last time, her bruises normally took a longer time to heal, "Can we go now?"

"You don't want to wait until he gets up."

Liz srood there for a second, "You can get the 'car' ready, I'll be right there."

Dr. Morgan was gone when Liz walked over and gave Jack a long kiss, tears for some strange reason was coming down her eyes, " Goodbye Jack." She gave him a light kiss on the cheek, walking out of the room by that second, Jack woke up, seeing the arm, then seeing his wife angela. He never noticed the girl who was walking down the hallway.

was driving the space suit out of the atmosphere, she looked sadly down at the planet.

"You ok?" Dr. Morgan asked her, she nodded.

"I don't know why but I feel so..sad. Like I'm never going to see him again."

"Princess, you've never seen him before."

"Yeah, but it feels like I should."

**End of Flashback**

To the assassin's surprise, the slashes on Liz's face healed as her eyes glowed with this peach like color, she grabs him by the wrists and head butts him. The assassin falls to the ground, almost knocked out. Jack stood there in amazement as Liz pulled the swords from her body, without feeling a thing. Some of the assassin's men, jumped over there tables ready to fight. Kimi stood in a fighting stance in front of one guy pulling out a sword, but she just smiled lifting her hands in the air, suddenly her nails grew longer, like sharp daggers.

"Holy shit." The man said before Kimi spun in the air, stabbing the man in the chest and sending his body flying as she kicks him in the stomach. Komodo pulls her fans out, flipping them in the air, then throwing them at the enemies, chopping anything in their paths, including heads, and she back flips in the air catching them. Jack was using his chainsaw to chop the last one's head off. He suddenly saw this mysterious man, pulling a gun out of his holster. He had on black shades, long black hair, dark blue shirt, black jeans, leather jacket and boots.

**Jack's Pov**

I saw him pulling his gun over towards Liz and Leon, I punched him in the face catching him off guard and his shades fell off, to reveal that he had cold light blue eyes and a scar on the left one. He hardly reacted to the punch, I was trying to get the gun out of his hand.

"Not bad, that actually hurt." He glared at me before giving me the hardest knee in the stomach, I could barely caught my breath, I nearly fell on my knees and coughing up blood. _What is this guy?_ I looked up and saw the barrel of his gun in my face, "Die." His finger was about to squeeze the trigger, and I closed my eyes.


	8. Bar fight ends

Jack looked up, seeing this guy just about to pull the trigger, when he at the last minute, rolled out of the way, and throwing a table at him.

**Jack's Pov**

This guy just slashed the table in half with a sword. _Where did that come from?_ He placed the sword back into the holder that was strapped on his back. He looks over where Leon and Liz were, who were fighting Vask who escaped from their grip. He punched Leon in the face, causing him to fly in a wall, but only to get doubled kicked in the face by Liz. The guy was about to point his gun once again towards her. I grabbed him from behind in a bear hug, lifting him in the air but he head butted me with the back of his head, it felt like I was hit by a car that was still going full speed, my head had never hurt so bad, I had to let go. One more of those and he could probably cracked my skull. _Man, this guy is strong!! _He elbows me in the stomach and punched me in the face again; I was actually bleeding this time. He stood over me, smiling, two of his top canine teeth pointed out of his mouth. I was punched in the face again; it felt like there could be pieces of my skull already on his hand. I was outside, lying up against a wall, my hand was hurting, my face felt so sore that it hurts just trying to open an eyes. I got up, I saw him walking towards me, pulling his gun and smoking another cigarette

"Not bad, boy, but not good." He points the gun at me again, "How 'bout some sunlight?" He was about to pull the trigger again, when all of a sudden, a large hunting knife stabbed him in the left hand, knocking the gun out. It was Liz again, who was holding another pale skin guy and twisted his neck, breaking it. She jumps into the fight between him and me. I was trying to get up; I was leaning against the wall.

"Just stay out of this, I got it!" I yelled rubbing my head, trying to shake it off.

"Oh sure you do, that's why you're all bloody and can't even stand." She rolled her eyes; she back flipped out of the guy's way, kicking him in the face while still in the air.

"What? Liz will you just go and help the others!" I yelled again, but the problem with this one, she doesn't listen. She never did. From the short time that she's been around, it's like obeying orders wasn't in her programming.

"The others are fine, you need help!!" She yelled back. I was dodging the guy's sword slashes.

"I don't need help!!"

"OH YES YOU DO!!!" Liz yelled louder.

"Stubborn bitch, "I whispered under my breath, she gave me this look like she was going to punch me any second, she laughed a little.

"I'm stubborn...I'm stubborn...." She was in my face, we forgot all about the guy for a moment, "I'm trying to help you out here and you're calling me stubborn...YOU'RE THE.....YOU'RE GETTING YOUR FACE POUNDED IN THE GROUND AND I'M STUBBORN!!!!"

"YEAH, I CAN HANDLE HIM THANK YOU!! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST FOLLOW ORDERS...FOR ONCE..."

**Normal Pov**

Suddenly, Jack was shot in the stomach by a light yellow energy ball that sent him flying into a wall.

Liz turned to see the shooter was the same guy, she was about to punch him in the face when he suddenly removed his shades, causing her to stop in her tracks. They were a beautiful light blue color, Liz just stands there like she was being hypnotized. He lifted his hands up to her chin, she was struggling.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He smiled, he brought his face to her, kissing her on the lips, and blood was leaking from the corner of Liz's mouth. Jack woke up, the shot didn't really hurt much in fact it dissolved in his body, leaving this kind warm feeling that he normally got when he was basking in the sun sometimes. It was a good feeling until he got up and saw the guy and Liz kissing.

**Jack's Pov**

I was almost speechless, I got this aching feeling in my chest and stomach, like the one time when I was in the store with Angela and this guy was flirting with her. I felt so pissed that I nearly rearranged the guy's face. I never felt like that before, I never got mad like that before. _Why do I have this feeling again? This is Liz. I can't stand her? But I can't stand him even near her, she doesn't even know him....wait why the hell do care? Maybe she does know him?_

I stood up, but he saw me, he put Liz over his shoulders, throwing something at my feet and jumped up in the air. It was a flash bomb, blinding me with pure light and when it stopped, Liz and the guy was gone. Leon ran to my side, I was still looking up.

"Damn it, he took her....that bastard took Liz!!" I grabbed Leon by the collar of his jacket.

"Don't worry, we'll find your girl."

"Damn it, who knows what he'll do to her." I looked down, I could see from the corner of my eyes that Leon was giving me a weird look, "Don't give that look. Come on!"

**Later on, back at the base.**

Vask was tied to a chair. His skin was pale, slick black hair that was in a ponytail, dark purple eyes, and his canine teeth pointed further out than the others, just like the guy who took Liz.

"Who's this guy?" I asked, showing him a picture of the man who attacked me and took Liz.

"Why do you think that disgrace halfing is with me?" He spits at the picture.

"He took a girl with him, damn it! What do you know about this man?"

"He'll make a good meal out of her." Vask laughed.

"What?"

"I must say, for a half vampire, he has good taste."

My eyes widened, "Vampire!!!"

Kimi and Turret came into the room, Turret said, "We got her signal. Good thing, she turned her high tech saber swords on.

* * *

**Liz's Pov**

I woke up feeling so drained, lying on some sort of bean bag chair thing. I looked around, it looked like an abandoned apartment building, with those nasty roaches. I saw a figure in the kitchen, sharpening his sword and then he puts his hand on his stomach.

"Man, I'm hungry. There's gotta be something in here...better check on my guest." He starts to walk out of the kitchen and towards me. I backed up, I was too weak to think of any spells and the window was nailed shut. I could hear his footsteps slowly coming towards the room. I thought I was going to hurl as my heart pound faster and faster.


	9. Liz's nightmare

**Finally, sorry about the delay, it's been getting harder and harder to get on the internet and upload my stories. Since, my brother was on the internet, facebook, and he ranaway with some friends that he met online. He's back though, but now my folks are always locking the office door so it's pretty hard but don't worry I'm still writing but when school starts it will be much easier. Enjoy.**

**ngrey651: Vampires have an interesting thing going on, do you mean Twilight that movie. I have never seen it.**

Suddenly, the communicator rung, and his footsteps sounded farther and farther away. I sighed in relief, where are my sabers? I poked my head out of the room to see them lying up against the wall right against the kitchen .

"Hey Steve, this vampire I shot earlier, it didn't affected him at all. Are you sure these solar bullets even work....I'm not doubting your skills...it's just tha....Steve...please....this vampire got right back up after I shot him.....I can't be having vampires coming up after I shoot 'em....is it possible that they could be immune to them...." The guy's stomach started growling once again but this time it was louder, "Yeah...I'm hungry....I guess so...I haven't slept for days either.....I can't....not until that bastard pays fo what he did.......Yeah.....As soon as the girl wakes up I'll take care of her........maybe this Jack guy will come." He walks back into the kitchen

As he kept talking on the communicator, I slide my body along the wall, until I was almost could reach the handles, but then he grab me by the wrists, for some strange reason, it started lighting and thundering.

* * *

Jack was rubbing his head, he hated vampires, he was hoping they didn't exist but then again Witches, he thought didn't until he heard about experiment 98 and 99 and their kids and now Lizzie.

"I hope you find your girl, before that disgrace tears her from limb to limb just like his wife." Vask laughed.

That comment still ran through Jack's mind as they were arriving on planet Blood, it was as red as blood and the waters were red as well.

**Jack's pov**

"Figures, we would live in a place called blood." Jack was getting his chainsaw ready.

Kimi was on a communicator with Slang, the dark/ice fairy of the Angel family, she was angel's older sister and twin sister to the missing Fang. Slang was known as an ice cold bitch who always wore a cape that covered her face and she carried a scythe with her all the time. I only heard about her and her dark magic, not to mention her criminal records, its a wonder that she's not a bounty by now.

"Okay, Slang said that the only way to kill a vampire is the chop the head off, stab them in the heart, iron, or sunlight." Kimi hung up the phone, only her and Leon and Turret came along. Komodo, Arsenal, and Hendrix stayed behind to keep an eye on Vask.

Turret landed the ship in front of a abandoned building, "This is where the signal is coming from."

* * *

**Liz's pov**

He pulled me right off the ground with ease, I didn't even stand a chance and I was in experiment form while this pale guy just held me high in the air. His stomach growled louder as he smiled, I could see the teeth.

He looked down at his stomach, "Sorry, I haven't ate in such a long time."

"You...you're....."

"A vampire, yeah, don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Yeah, right," I kicked him in the face, causing him to fly as I landed on the ground, and picked my sabers back up, "Last time I checked, your kind aren't really the trusting type."

He calmy got up, removing his shades, revealing his light blue eyes, which were glowing right now, "True, but I do know who you would trust."

The scenes suddenly changed to being back home on Sokan, it was the family reunion. Daddy was trying to get the grill started. He was slender, human like alien, their kind didn't have that many bones in their bodies. He was wearing a gray shirt with jeans, and sandals.

"Lizzie, sweetie, can you please help me out here?"

"Sure....dad." I slowly walked over there, I hit the high tech several times and it started up.

"Thatnks Liz, you're a genius. Guess what, pumpkin. I talked to that Jack, I checked on his arm. He put a chainsaw on it, he seems to be as smart as you."

"When?" I looked around, this felt so real, so comforting, I couldn't help but smile.

"Auntie Lizzie, Auntie!" A cute little girl was running towards me, she was a little plump, dark skin with a small brown puff of hair.

"Izzie!" I was happy to see her walking again, I spuned her in the air, hugging her tightly, I was crying.

"Auntie."

* * *

**Jack's Pov**

I bashed through the door, seeing Lizzie sleeping in that guy's arm, who placed her on a couch. He turned around to see me, pulling out his gun.

"Well, the vampire is back."

"I'M NOT A FUCKING VAMPIRE, YOU ARE!!!" I got my chainsaw ready, "I'm going to have fun chopping your head off!!"

"Really, you might find that a little hard to do, "He suddenly disappeared and reappeared right behind, "Since I'm behind you." He held his sword to my neck, but I just head butted him from the back, swung at him with my left metal arm, punching him in the neck. He made this grasping sound, like he was trying to breathe, "So how much are they paying you to kill me?"

"What?" I was trying to figure out what this moron was talking about, he kidnaps Liz, probably was about to eat her, and now he was asking me questions, "No one's paying me for this shit, you kidnapped my....I mean...you kidnapped Liz."

"Yeah, to lure a famous bounty hunter, not you, vampire."

"I'M NOT A VAMPIRE!!!!"

"Really, let me cut you in half and see for myself. Let's fight on equal terms huh?"He suddenly, changed his form, he was an experiment, but I have never seen him before. He had dark blue greenish fur, long black hair, and was still wearing the same clothes. Of coursew, since he was a vampire, he probably could change his appearance.

I shot my chainsaw grapple at him, stabbing him through the chest, but he stood there, removing the chainsaw from his chest.

"How?"

"It would have worked if I didn't inherited my mother's auto healing ability." He jumps in the air, shooting some lighting from his hands, I could feel the static like pain surging through my body. He was walking to me, I could barely move, he held his blade to my neck, "Now die, vampire."

Kimi suddenly came out of no where and Turret jumped from the ceiling, holding a gun while Kimi had her dagger to his neck, "I don't think so."

"Ladies." He smiled, shrugging his shoulders. Kimi healed me removing the lighting's effect it had on my body. I went towards Liz who was still asleep.

* * *

**Back to Liz**

I was watching everyone playing games and talking, when I noticed that someone was missing, someone I didn't noticed before. My dad's good friend, former commander of the federation military research lab wasn't here. Suddenly, I heard shots. My mother went down first, she died before hitting the ground.

"Lizzie, you and the girls get out of here now!" My dad commanded me, I nodded. Izzie's mother and father fell to the ground, dying.

"Liz, protect me baby." Izzie's mother, and my eldest sister, asked me, handing the crying Izzie into my arms. The shots were ringing in my ears. I put Izzie, in a space ship with her other aunties, but I had to go back for dad.

"Auntie...wait...Auntie..!" Izzie was yelling, by the time I came back, everyone was dead, even senile old grandma Bankee, who was shot in the head. My dad was standing next to the men responsible for this, there was a shot and my dad fell to the ground. I ran to his side, but he was dead.

"Well, what do we have here?" Diego smiled. Crull suddenly saw a little girl, trying to run towards me.

"No...No...please...don't!!" I yelled, but it was too late, Izzie fell to the ground.

**Back to Jack**

We were on the ship going back home when Liz suddenly jumped up, crying.

"Liz, Liz, what's wrong?" I held her by the shoulders, but she kept looking around, "It was just a nightmare."

"No it was real....my family...Izzie...everyone...is gone..." She wrapped her arms around me and continued to cry.


	10. Angry

**Jack's pov**

Back at the base, I was looking at the vampire experiment though the door, he seemed so calm and cool. Chills went up my spine when he turns to face my direction, I hate vampires but never had I thought they existed here. Liz was about to walk in, I stopped her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going in there, I have some things to ask him?"

"No way! The guy...." All I could think about was that kiss, why was that in my mind, "Ya know, he kidnapped you."

Liz walked on, Kimi and Turret came walking out. I saw Liz sitting down in front of the table. The two were talking for at least half an hour, I thought about walking in but why do I care. _Why do I care about Liz, I can't stand her, the sooner I find my wife's killer, the sooner I won't have to see Liz again._ When I thought of that, all I could think about was that kiss between us. I shook my head, why am I thinking that?

I begin to walk down the hallway of the broken base, suddenly I heard something coming from a room. It sounded like a bird. I opened the door, it looked like Liz's room because her sabers were left there, lying against the wall. There was trash everywhere on the ground, there were some clothes on the ground too.

Liz's room was a mess, it reminded me a lot of the RV, man I missed it but this base reminded me of it too, the only difference is a little bit more room. There was a room in the room that went up to the roof and a tree was growing through it, Liz's clothes were everywhere, where did she get all these clothes so fast. There was this weird looking robe that had a hood on it. The robe was orange and red, and it also had this weird flaming bird looking symbol on the back. I've seen this before, but where? There were books everywhere as well, some of them were in a different language but had lots of pictures, like of weird looking people, and they looked a lot of monsters. I remembered when I met my first monster.

**Flashback**

It was a few months after my Angela died and I started to work for Tom, and it was after I killed the man who died a little girl and my Angela, so I thought. Tom sent me to Venice, Italy. Normally, he wouldn't send me too far but he thought I was ready for the toughest bounty yet. There is a killer in the city of water who has been killing people at night but no one alive has seen it. The mayor was paying big time for anyone who would catch or kill this thing.

I finally arrived in Venice; he was able to sneak into the airplane without any problem. The place seemed nice, I didn't really like all that water, thanks to this metal arm, and it was easy for me to sink now. I got on one of those boats where a guy would row the boat for you.

"What has brought you here, to our beautiful city?"

I wasn't in no mood for small talk, I just ignored the question.

"Well, sir-" The man fell silent; I looked up to see the horror on his face, like he saw a ghost. I turned to his direction, to see the saw horror. The channels were red with blood as bodies were floating in the water, some with missing limbs like a head.

"That was the bounty hunter from yesterday." The man gulped.

There were cops already around the area, carrying out some of the bodies and trying to seal the scene up from tourist, but I could see the horror.

Each day, bodies mounted up until the point that no one was allow outside after dark. The mayor seemed like he knew about something. I decided to walk out during night by myself, as the full moon hovered over me, revealing the shadows of the walls of the buildings, not to mention creeping me out. Every time I looked away, I felt this evil presence behind me, I could hear the tumbling small rocks from the roofs or a footstep, or even when I walked close to any of the channels, the water seem to vibrate. Then I would turn around and nothing was there, until I finally walked in the town square, where I turned around. At first, I couldn't see a thing, until I looked carefully, from the shadows of a wall; I could see a figure moving slowly towards me.

Well, I finally met up with the human who was killing all those people just to find out that it was a-

**End of Flashback**

"Ahem." I heard someone cough behind me; I turned around to see Liz, who was leaning against the door, "What are you doing in my room?"

"Nothing, I heard something in here."

"Yeah, "She walked up to me, taking the book from my hand, looking at the cover.

"I better be going." I backed up, just about to walk out when she stopped me.

"Ya know, that vampire experiment you were fighting, he's a bounty hunter. He wants to talk to you, he said that he needs your help." I felt uncomfortable when Liz's tail wrapped slowly around my throat, "His name is Blade, Blade Nightshade."

My eyes widened, "The Blade Nightshade!" Almost every bounty hunter in the galaxies knew about him, he once took down the God of Crime lords, the Kingpin Kong himself. Kingpin Kong was so powerful that people denied that he even exist until one bounty hunter brought the guy to justice and almost in pieces, but no one even seen Blade.

"I thought you might be excited about that. I thought he could stay and help us out as well."

I turned to see Liz sitting on her small bed that was lying up against the wall on the opposite side of where the tree was growing, "Without asking me?"

"I knew what you would say, Kimi told me about your little fear of blood suckers. I knew your judgment might be clouded."

Now I was mad, "So you just decided to make decisions without me?"

"You make it sound like we're a couple, "Liz smiled a little, I was trying hard to hard my blushing, "Besides, it wouldn't hurt. Imagine having a vampire on your side. You'll find your wife's killer in no time."

"Yeah, and when this is over, you're outta here." I saw Liz's stern look turn to a somewhat shock look, "Yeah….I said it. I mean, you don't listen to a weird I say."

She sighed, "Hear we go again. What did you wanted me to do stand back and let him beat the crap out of you. Jack, vampires are different okay. They're stronger, faster, and they have dark magic…what could you possibly have that could have defeated him?"

"Hey, I faced worse…a lot worse!!"

"Yeah right! In case you didn't notice he could have almost killed you if Kimi and Turret wasn't there to save your ass!!!"

"What about you! He kidnapped you! What kind of witch gets kidnapped by a vampire?"

"The one who was hypnotized! I let my guard down okay!"

"That's the point! You can't let your guard down, not once!! That's how you die! Not in this kind of business!!"

"DON'T TELL ME ABOUT NOT LETTING MY GUARD DOWN! AND AS FOR THIS BUSINESS, COMPARED TO THE ONE I WAS IN BEFORE, IT'S A-" She stopped a second and crossed her arms, "Why can't you be more like Blade? At least he thinks before he acts sometimes. And he doesn't let his personal feelings get in the way of his work!"

"What?"

"Yeah, you're too busy acting like an asshole to see it, always acting like you don't need anyone and you push almost everyone away!!"

"Oh yeah, look who's talking! None of us know about you!! We don't even know if you're really 611 or not!! We don't know even if this family of yours ever existed!!!" I could see that look in Liz's face, she was still in pain about it.

"I'm sorry." I looked down.

"I never talked about your dead wife, do I? Of course my family existed. Talk to Blade, he wants to interrogate Vask. And...Get...The ...Hell...Away...From....ME!!!" Liz walked out of her room. I saw Blade leaning up against the wall, shaking his head at me while lighting a cigarette by snapping his finger with brought this strange purple fire.

"Hey the-"

"She told me, let's get this over with vampire."

"Half on my father's side anyway. Sorry that you two had to fight over me, damn I hate to see couples fight."

"Why does everyone think that we're a couple. We can't even stand each other!"

"Wait, you're not. The way she talks about you, ya'll sound like it." Blade had that cool like stern face, I can't believe this is the guy and he's an experiment, we stood in front of the door where Vask was being held in, "But I think she likes you."

"I wouldn't care." I crossed my arms.

Blade pulls out his gun, loading some special bullets into it, "Solar Bullets. A Vampire's worst nightmare."


	11. Blade

**Psyche belongs to Daytime11:05am.**

**Normal Pov**

Blade walked into the room, Vask smiled.

"Well, if it isn't the disgrace. You send these fools to come and get me?"

Blade's eyes widened as he heard those words, they sent him back.

**Flashback**

Blade was bagging another bounty when his communicator rung, it was Psyche.

"Hello, Psy."

"Hey Blade, when are you coming home?"

"Soon."

He heard a sigh through the communicator, But then he heard knocking at the door, "Hold on," He paused to hear Psy gasping and screaming as the door was banged down.

Psyche was screaming, "LET GO!! LET ME GO!!!! CRESCENT MOON ON RIGHT HAND!!! BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

Blade paused a moment when Psyche yelled crescent moon on right hand meant a gang, a gang he knew too well. He could hear breathing on the phone. It was a vampire's way of teasing their capture's family.

"I know it's not money you want, you want the girl right? Something to eat? Let me tell you something, that girl you took is very important to me. She is the only family I have left. Let me tell you a little something about me, I'm a bounty hunter with a certain type of skills, skills that I have been trained since I was a child. Skills that I inherited and skills, that will make me a nightmare for slimy creatures like you. Now, I can be your friend or foe. If you let her go, I won't call the cops, I won't do anything. But if you don't let her go, I'm coming after you, I'll chase you to the end of the galaxy if I have to. Don't bother hiding, 'cause I will find you and I'll kill you."

"Come and get me." The voice said.

**Jack's Pov**

Blade stood beside Vask, I suddenly saw hatred in his eyes.

"You don't remember me do you? About two weeks ago, on planet Torusa. There was a girl, on a communicator, long, blue greenish hair in an apartment bulding, room 234. This one put up a fight because for some strange reason, things started flying at you, so you casted a spell so that she couldn't use her powers right?" Blade looked down at the crescent moon symbol on Vask's right plae hand.

"How did-"

"I told you I would find you." Blade said, Vask broke through the ropes, trying to attack him, but Blade grabs him by the head and smashes it into the table hard, "I warned you, you and your buddies paid the price. I have to admit, you made me almost sweat for it but seeing your face....seeing the coward who grabs a helpless woman from her home...it was worth it." Blade pulled out his gun and a picture of him and this female girl, they looked a lot like Zackionians, but how? Experiments can only change into looking like the inhabitants of a planet that they were on, I guess he used his magic.

"Helpless...that bitch neal-"

Blade punched him in the face, "Now, I'm going to be generous and play a little game with you, a friend taught me this. It's called Hangman, Liz's version of course. Everytime I get a wrong answer, I take a limb. These special bullets here are called solar bullets, the power of the sun in a bullet shell. Now, where is she?" Blade placed a picture on the table in front of Vask.

"Oh...yes the whore...you know, she slept with many men just so we could give her food."

My eyes widened, he was calling Blade's sister like that. Blade sighed again, taking a smoke.

"Jack, this is listen number 1 in vampires, they always say things that are not true to piss you off." Blade fired at Vask's left leg, the leg automatically shriveled up.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! YOU BASTARD!!!"

"That's one leg. Now, where is she?"

"I..I..."

Blade shot him in the right leg now.

I couldn't really take the sound of the shots, so I walked out of the room and outside of the base, trying to get some fresh air. Those shots reminded me too much of Angela.

I saw Liz sitting on a tree branch outside, she was sadly looking at the Tiagan Ocean, she was holding a hologram viewer. I climbed up the tree beside her, she was rubbing her necklace. The way the moonlight just touched her skin, making her look so..so..enchanted and beautiful, my face was starting to feel hot for some reason. I grabbed the hologram viewer device that she was holding, and opened it. I could see that it was a picture of her family.

"I'm sorry Liz." I said, she looked so happy in the picture holding this little girl in her arms.

"That was on the day of the family reunion, I finally got the nerve to get the camera from the picture station. It was my uncle's."

"I'm sorry once again."

She looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes, my face was really hot now, why now?

"What for? You wasn't there...you didn't have the power to stop them or at least do something, I just watched. Or maybe you're saying you're sorry because you're pathetic."

I snarled at her, but all she did was laugh, making me feel at peace for some strange reason.

"You saved his daugthers right?"

"Yeah, but I have no idea where they are," She smiled as the wind blew, "I can't do nothing right."

"Don't say that, you're very resourceful and.....stubborn...." I was trying to think of stuff.

Liz laughed again, "My dad said I was spirited."

"Stubborn....."

"Oh yeah, I created something....," She gave that face that she was suppose to lie just now but told the truth anyway, "Anyway." She pulled out this small spray paint can, she started to spray my metal arm, in a matter of mintues, my metal arm was like my real one.

"What did you do?" I asked, looking at my arm, it looked so real.

"It paint, I...I made it after my dad created the arm, I thought it would...ya know, when someone had a metallic limb it could cover it up maybe, for you...you could surprise your enemies." Liz looked at the moon again. I felt like she wasn't telling the truth, what was she hiding, maybe it was personal.

"Oh....thanks...told you tell Blade about this hangman interrogation thing," I saw her smiling at me, suddenly, she kissed me on the cheek, "What was that for?"

Liz shrugged her shoulders, "You're sweet....for an asshole. Don't you think Blade is like so cool huh?"

I crossed my arms, my stomach was hurting again, "I guess."

"C'mon, let's go." Liz laughed, jumping off the branch and landing on her feet.

"Hey, this still doesn't change the fact that you don't follow orders!!" I yelled, but I couldn't help but smile.

**Later on**

We went back into the room where Vask was being interrogated, his legs and arms were shriveled up.

"Nothing else to say, Fine then. This is for stealing my-"

"WAIT!!!NO!! I'LL TELL YA!!" Vask screamed, he took a deep breath, "Girl wasn't a virgin but she was really strong, we thought the boss would like her."

"Of course she wasn't a virgin, she was raped so many times....wait..What boss?"

"Ramon Sanchez, one of Mafia gang leaders on planet Lunaisa."

"Ya know what? You could have made it easier on yourself, if you just let her go."

"What are you? You have half blood of vampire."

"I'm the kind you never wanna piss off. Do you really wanna know what am I? I'm your...," Blade pointed the gun at his head, "Murder." and fired. Vask's body shriveled up, his flesh was gone, then his bone turned into dust.

"Looks like we're going to Luniasa." I said, sighing.


	12. Ramon Sanchez: Lunaisa

**Ngrey651: That guy was awesome, he was in the movie Taken, one of the few movies I saw. It was awesome!!**

Flashback

It was on his next job for Tom, it was after that little mess I made of my first job. It was in L.A., where I had to find a teenager named Elena Lopez, who disappeared a while ago, her parents put up a huge bounty for her return, problem was no other bounty hunters had even survived from it, I wondered why. I searched almost everywhere in L.A. for her, accidentally destroying some turf of this new gang. I found her caged up where these gangster wannabes where drugging the girls up and using them for their own personal reasons or for prostitutes on the streets. After a huge fight and just about everyone ended dead (the gangsters), I broke Elena and the other girls out.

"C'mon, your parents have been worried sick about you."

"Mama and Papa?"

"Yeah, let's go." I pulled her out of the building, giving her my jacket. No sooner when a guy with dark grey hair and red colored eyes, wearing chainmail vest, army pants, and boots were standing there, he had a symbol of this strange bird on his left hand and a gun on his back, he was smoking this cigar.

"So you're the fucking son of a bitch that's been messing with my work huh?" He throws the cigar to the ground and pulls the gun that was on his back, it was a machine gun.

"I was just looking for the girl." I pushed her behind me, gesturing her to run, I knew his kind, and I knew he wouldn't just let us walk out of here.

"I'm wondering, what makes you fucking different from the other bounty hunters, huh? I killed those fucking bastards easily or my men did, what's so fucking special about you?" He pointed his gun at me, about to pull the trigger. I pulled my chainsaw out, getting ready for the battle. His eyes widened when he saw my arm.

"No wonder, don't worry. That arm will look great on my wall."

"Bring it bitch!"

"You fuckin' PUSSY! I'LL BRING IT ALRIGHT!!!" He started shooting his machine gun; I rolled behind some trash cans. He continued firing almost punching holes through the trash cans, one of the tops fell off. I threw one of the trash cans' tops at him, knocking the gun out of his hand. He growled in anger, I punched him in the face with my metal hand, but surprisingly he quickly retaliate with punching me in the stomach several times but I grabbed his right arm, and threw him into a brick wall.

"What, you can only fight me with your gun?"

"I don't need a fucking gun, you fucking asshole!" He pulled a large hunting knife from his back pocket, "I'm going to have fun cutting you into fuckin little pieces." He suddenly stabbed a power outlet box, electrocuting himself.

_Is he crazy, he's going to kill himself?!_ I thought, but suddenly his muscles grew larger and he just smiled.

"Much better, now where was I? Oh yeah, making you pay! You caused me a lot of trouble and money, two things I hate. You're toast motherfucker!!" He threw the whole trash can at me, I cut in half, but he wanted me to do that. In an instant, he was standing right behind me, he punched me in my stomach again, sending me flying into a wall of the other building. I couldn't breathe, _how did he get so strong? What is he? _He pulled his machine gun up; he was smiling as he pointed the gun towards me.

"Can't finish me off with your hands, you are a pussy." I teased, pissing him off.

"I DON'T NEED A FUCKIN GUN!!!"

I shot my chainsaw grapple, surprising him once again and I would have finished him off but then this cloaked figure blocked my attack, with this weird staff. This figure had a red and orange hooded robe on that covered its body from head to toe, the hood was pointed downward so the face couldn't even be revealed and the hands were covered up by the robes long arm sleeves.

"What the hell are you doing? I that I fuckin told ya, the boss is 'hungry'. Plus, you almost got yourself killed if I didn't come to the rescue."

"I had it!!! But he's the reason-"

"Shut it!!! Get that cubby girl, I'll take care of him!!!!"

"Like fuck you will!! I wanna kill him!!"

The figure pulled on his right ear, "You listen to me you stupid son of a bitch!! The boss is hungry!! Do you really wanna to explain why he had to wait so long!! Huh? If you even make it through me, now move it!!!" It let go of his ear, he was rubbing it, growling.

"Fuckin stupid spirited b-"

"Shut up," Then it turned to me, "You're one lucky son of a bitch, but next time don't expect to be saved. You step on the Burning Phoenix's turf again and you'll die. I promise you that." It walked away, I could see the same bird like symbol on the back of the robe.

**End of Flashback**

I woke up from my sleep, Liz had that same robe, but it's a different size. Was she in a gang once? It wouldn't surprise me if she was. I got up; I was walking down the ship's hallway. I heard someone humming towards the area of the cock pit, it was Liz, she was sitting in a chair. Leon was sound asleep, _was it to Liz's humming? Why did that sound so familiar? _

She turned to see me, "Did I wake you up?"

"No..no…I…I was having this weird dream. About one of my hunts back on Earth, I met a gang called the Burning Phoenix."

"You don't say." Liz gave me the expression either she knew something or she was just that calm.

I sat in a chair in front of her, "Yeah, I was fighting this pussy with a machine gun and this other figure….wearing a robe….a red and orange one."

"Really?"

"Yeah, the same one in your room back in Taiga."

"That's quite something. When I was first threw into the planet Sokan, I found it on, I had no other clothes to wear."

"Okay,that makes sense" I shrugged my shoulders, Leon jumped up, falling to the ground, making Liz laughed.

"What? What? Huh?" Leon got up.

"Why don't you go to bed, I got it from here?" Liz insisted.

"Thanks." Leon stretched and walked out of the cock pit.

"What does Earth look like anyway? I've only been there once, but me and my dad didn't have time to see the sites. Is it beautiful?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me." Liz sat up, looking excited.

"Well, it's kinda like Taiga, but there are people there."

"I wanna see it, my dad told me that they had this huge waterfall that fell from the sky."

At first I looked at her, strangely, "Oh the Niagara falls, it's just a larger waterfall nothing big about it."

"Did you see it with Angela?" She asked.

"No, why? What's with all the questions?"

"Just trying to talk to you."

**Later on**

We arrived finally at planet Lunaisa, the people were similar looking to the Zackionians but their skins were gang spilt at each bar or club to at least find out something about this Ramon Sanchez, I was stuck with Liz and Blade.

"Whoa, this place is so cool." Liz clapped as we walked into a bar, looking around, Blade snickered a little.

" She acts like a little child." Blade shook his head, but then he whispered to me, "We better stay on our toes, this is a vampire bar, in fact…." He held my hand for a second, I suddenly saw this weird mark on my hand.

"What the-"

"This mark means you belong to a vampire."

"I'm not no one's bitch."

"No, for safety. As long as you have this mark, none of the other vampires will touch you at least some. Where's Liz?" Blade looked around but she was gone, "We gotta find her, she has magic, she twice as more likely to be attacked."

**Normal Pov**

Liz walk into a dark red room where she heard something like a dog yapping in pain. On stage in the middle of the dark red room, a wolf was being poked at with these long pointed sticks with tazors on them.

Liz felt so disgusted, seeing a poor wolf like that treated so bad. It had beautiful orange eyes, red fiery like fur mixed in with black.

Jack and Blade heard a loud boom coming from the dark red room and aliens being flew out of it.

From a far distance, a figure was lying inside of the sun, sleeping. Its black eyes were awakened by a large energy wave. The figure flew out from the sun, searching for the energy wave. It looked over toward the direction of Lunaisa.

"Looks like there's a challenge for me." The figure smiled wickedly.


	13. Ramon Sanchez: Girlfight

Jack and Blade entered into the room, seeing Liz throwing one guy across the room, but then she was surrounded.

She was counting, "12, 13, 14, so there's 14 of you and only one me," She playfully wipes a tear away, "That's so sad, there's only one thing I can do….," One guy charges at her, she punches him in the face, knee him in the stomach and throws him in the air, "Kicking your asses."

Blade pulled out his sword and Jack stood in fighting stance as some vampires came at them, this long black haired and navy blue spiky haired men. Jack slashed one's head clean off its shoulders. Liz fell to the ground, a man who was holding a sword tried to jump on her. In slow motion, she used her boots to hold the man's hand, keeping the blade from her face. She kicked her feet up, making the man lose his sword, kicking it in the air, then kicked him in the face causing her to spin in a circle, springing back on her feet and catching the sword and stabbing the guy.

"C'mon guys, are we going to lose to this hoe?" One vampire yelled. Liz paused for a second, her eyes widened as she turned around.

"What did you call me?"

"What? You can't hear, hoe?"

Liz looked down, sighing, "Call me that one more time." Liz's eyes turned dark red.

"Hoe."

Liz laughed, she was walking towards a table, "You fuckin son of a BITCH!!!!" Liz threw a table at him, like a flying saucers, all of the ducked except several, their heads were cut clean off, "I'LL SHOW YOU A FUCKIN HOE!!!!" Liz sweep kicked one guy, then while he was still in the air, she ax kicked him to the ground, he was spitting blood. She was standing on her hands, as she kicked one guy in the face, then flipped over him, elbowing him in the back, wrapped his arms around his neck, and twisted it.

Blade was cutting any vampire that got near him into pieces and Jack throws one into a wall and shoots his chain saw grapple into another's chest. Jack instantly fell on the ground when a female vampire wearing black leather clothes whipped in the back with a high voltage whip. She had long black hair, purple eye shadow, red lipstick, her skin was pale and her eye color was yellow and asian. The female smiled seeing Jack standing back up.

"It would be my pleasure to kill you." When she said that, he had to blink several times because he thought he saw a face from the past, an ugly face. He shook his head when the female kicked him in the face, "What's the matter, I am scaring you."

"Like hell you are." Jack commented under his breath

He grabs her around her left wrist and throws her into a wall. The wolf that was being torture was able to escape from its chains and automatically jumped on a vampire that was on top of Liz, biting his face right off.

"Good girl." Liz got up, she looked around to see Jack was fighting a female vampire named Yuki, unlike all the other aliens, she was actually a real vampire as she was created as one while the others were simple bitten by a vampire.

Yuki threw Jack across the room, she casted a dark electric spell, electrocuting him, knocking him out cold. Liz saw Yuki, her fist clenched up.

**Flashback**

Liz saw her little niece Izzie running towards her. Yuki handed Ramon the gun as she was talking on the phone, Liz couldn't really see his face but she could see his cold light blue eyes.

"NO!!!!" Liz yelled but Izzie fell to the ground. Liz was crying but Yuki just simply laughed, kneeling before her, lifting up her face. Yuki had this stun but jealous look on her face.

"Such a beautiful creature, you simply just glow don't you?" Yuki stood on Liz's hand with her boot, but Liz grabbed her around the ankle and twisted it out of place, causing her to scream in agony.

**End of Flashback**

"Such a beautiful creature, your beauty will sustain me." Yuki opened her mouth, as some ghost like tentacles came out, entered into Jack's body through his mouth.

"_Oh no you don't._" Liz thought to herself as she threw one of her sabers at Yuki, causing her to stop. Yuki looked at this red orange colored female Lunasian with the blue eyes.

"My, my, my, if it isn't the creature with hair like fire but eyes like water. I should have known you were alive. Such a strong creature cannot be defeated so easily." Yuki pulled out a sword.

"Yeah, and an old hag like you can't accept the fact that maybe you're too old to be hanging on the streets with men who could never even possibly reach your age." Liz commented making Yuki angry. Yuki was a youth sucking vampire, they were rare. The Youth suckers always aimed for the more beautiful people so it could add to their own beauty and last longer, these youth suckers only needed to feed about a few times in a year, but if they ever missed a day when they need to feed, they will start to age and their bodies would decay, living only their souls, becoming ghouls. Ghouls were monstrous and ugly undead creatures that preyed on the living that had beauty always going after something that is beyond their reach. Yuki was about 200 years old and obsessed with beauty.

Yuki looked at Liz, who just put her hair in a ponytail and stood in a fighting stance.

Yuki quickly picks a car up and throws it at Liz. Liz jumped high in the air, flipping over the car, and landing on her feet. She grabs a pole and threw it at Yuki, she tilted her head to the left, dodging the pole, but it scratched her on her left cheek.

Yuki placed her hand on her cheek, she saw blood, and she quickly pulled out a small hand mirror.

Liz smiled as she heard Yuki gasp in horror, "You bitch!!! Look at what you did to my face!!! You scratched my beautiful, flawless face. I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Yuki dashed at Liz, punching her in the face. Liz went flying into a wall, Yuki jumped on top of her and started punching her in the face, but Liz then head butted her, then grabbed her around the neck and threw her. Liz charged at her, grabbing her around the waist and continued charging through more walls. A figure was watching the fight. The building looked like they were about to collapse as Liz was sent flying out, landing on her back. She sprung right back up, wiping the blood from her lips. As Yuki came out, Liz smacked her with a car, and threw it at her, before Yuki could react, Liz casted a fire spell, causing the car to explode on her. Yuki was no where to be found when the smoke cleared up when all of a sudden, she had a blade going through her stomach from behind.

Liz turned around to see Yuki laughing.

"This is a zodiac ziciomian blade, it disrupts the flow of magic, that little magical healing ability of yours is done and so are you," Yuki left the blade in Liz as she fell on her knees, started coughing up blood, "Such a shame though, your beauty could have sustained me for another 50 years, such a waste. But your boyfriend can hopefully make up for it."

Liz's eyes widened as she was trying to remove the blade. Yuki was walking towards Jack, who was still unconscious. All of a sudden, the wolf that Liz freed stood in front of Jack, growling furiously at Yuki. It was a Hellhound, a magical creature from the underworld, known for its strength and ferocious. The wolf lighted itself up, revealing its fiery like spiked hairs on its back and its paws were on fire as well.

"Move out of the way you beast!!" Yuki cast a dark ice wave spell, hoping to freeze the creature, but the creature only absorbed the ice, turning into an icy blue colored fur now. Yuki backed up, as the hellhound lunged at her, biting her ankle. Yuki punched the creature in the face, but it didn't let go, no matter how many times she would punch it. Finally she was able to punch the creature hard enough that she knocked it out and continued towards Jack. She lifted Jack up and opened her mouth again, releasing the ghost like tentacles from her mouth once more. When all of a sudden, Yuki was attacked from behind by a figure, Yuki turned around, her eyes widened to see….

Later on, Jack finally woke up, seeing Blade over him. He was lying in the medical area of the ship.

"What happened?"

"You were knocked out."

"I get that part."

"You were also rescued, how about that?" Blade asked me. He pointed outside of the window where Liz was talking to someone in the shadows; the face was pretty much covered up.

"Guess I should go and thank her. She'll never let me forget it though."

"Before you go, I need to ask you something. What exactly is Liz anyway?"

"I don't know, she said she was a witch or something. Why?"

Blade pulled out this sword, but it wasn't his, "This blade is made of zodiac ziciomian; it's a metal that can actually harm a magical creature. Almost guarantee to perish from it."

"So?"

"Liz had it stabbed right through her stomach, if she's a magical creature, she shouldn't be alive."

"Well, her body does heal itself."

"Yes, but this blade would have stop that, "Blade paused for a minute looking at the Blade but then he just shook his head, "What a fascinating girl. Anyway, she wanted to ask you something." Blade walked away.


	14. An unexpected guest

**ngrey651: Thanks.**

**There will be Flashbacks in this story, just telling ya. **

**Flashback**

In Lunasia, a female figure with long black hair, red lipstick, and red eyes shadow entered into a bar, everyone who was chatting and moving, stood still and silent. Her skin unlike everyone else was more of a brown color as if she basks in the sun most of the time. She was wearing a long, white loincloth, white tube top, her feet was bare as she slowly walk into the bar's light. She had gold bracelets on her arms and vampire like teeth. She stood there quietly in a corner. She was looking around, it was a vampire bar, where the vampires who were created (the ones who can actually use magic) mostly hung out with a few of the Wannabe Vampires (the ones who were bitten by a real vampire but doesn't have magic).

One man finally got the courage to stand up and walked over towards the female, he was the one in charge of the bar.

"How may I help you?" The man asked, looking closely at the female, who seem to have pure black eyes.

"Of course you can," She walked around, looking at each figure in the bar, "That's odd." She tilted her head to the side, looking at the man again.

"Huh?"

"You're not the one I'm searching for." She walked closer to him; she had this wicked smile on her face. Suddenly, the man's eyes widened and blood poured from his mouth and then he fell to the ground dead with a giant hole in his chest. The female turned around holding something in her right hand, a heart. She bit into it, still smiling, she tightens her grip on the heart when it combust into flames. Suddenly, other vampires started jumping at her, one using dark ice magic, another dark fire and another was using dark water magic; all of them incinerated into flames, while others were suddenly running out. The bar was on fire as many vampires tried to run out, only to combust into flames, while only one walked out of the flames, the mysterious female.

**End of Flashback**

**Jack's pov**

I saw Turret standing at the ship's exit, I wonder what was she looking at. There stood a female with very long red hair, she was wearing red sneakers, blue baggie jeans, belly button was pierced, a tank top that had only one strip on the left shoulder, she had red fingerless gloves, her eyes were red, and her ears were pierced twice. Then next to her was that dog or wolf thing that was lying on the ground.

Liz turned around, smiling, "Oh hey boss, I want you to meet someone. We met on Sokan a while ago, it's Fang Angel."

I heard about her, she's the daughter of Galatica and Odin. She wasn't a bad singer anyway, but what was she doing here? Kimi told me that Stella was looking for her a while ago.

"Name's Jack," I had my hand out and she shook it, "So what are you doing so far from home?"

She looked so tired, like she might collaspe any second, "I don't know...I don't remember anything. All I remember was battling against Hydra."

"That was months ago, "Turret said, "You don't remember anything else?"

"Nope."

"Jack, don't you have anything to say to Fang and Julie?" Lizzie stood beside me.

"Who's Julie?" I asked, Liz gave me this funny look like she did something bad, which knowing her, she did, she was petting this kind of cool looking dog or was it a wolf, "What the fuck is going on?" I looked around, everyone was silent, Fang wasn't really even paying attention.

Kimi came out of the ship, "Okay the room is ready."

"What room?"

Liz started to look up at me, fluttering her eyelashes, "Jack."

I figured it out, she wanted this girl to stay her and...the wolf, "HELL NO!!!" I walked off.

"Hold on, "I could hear Liz falling me down the hallway, "Jack, wait."

"Lizzie, you planned all this without me knowing, you go behind my back and pull a stunt like this!"

"You saying that as if we're a couple," She smiled for a second, "But Jack, she has no where else to go, Julie I mean and she's so cute and cubby."

"She's on fuckin fire! And there's already my dog!"

"Your dog, exactly and you're acting like we're a couple! She saved your life, you own her that."

"Fine, the dog stays."

"Yeah about that, maybe Fang-"

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" I yelled, shaking my head.

"She needs our help, she can't even go back home yet. She's having a hard time controlling her powers."

"And you think that's even better with us? I mean ya know, all of the others? Why not just give her a knife and let her have access to all our rooms huh? Or better yet-"

"She saved your life too."

"I really don't give a fuck, I'm not having another one of you walking around here. NO!"

"Another one of me? What does that mean?" Liz had her hands on her hips.

"Simple, I can barely stand having you around, what makes you think I wanna have another one of you around? Huh?"

I still shook my head, Liz crossed her arms, getting pissed but I still don't care.

"Well, I guess she's staying anyway." Liz was about to walk away, I was shock. I followed her, nearly pushing Leon out of the way.

"Oh no, here it comes." Leon rolled his eyes, I shot a quick look at him, and then turned my attention back to Lizzie.

"What did you say?" I stood in front of her.

"She's staying. S T A Y I N G!!!!" She spelled out, "As in you're going to see her in this ship and she goes where we go!"

I laughed a little, "You're a stubborn bitch!! You asked me something and I refused, so you're gonna do it anyway!! YOU ARE A REAL PIECE OF WORK!! "

"Because YOU'RE SO UNREASONABLE!!! SHE SAVED YOUR LIFE!! YOU OWN HER!!!"

"I DON'T TRUST HER!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT!! YOU ARE SUCH A TRUSTING BITCH!"

"YOU SOUND LIKE BLADE!!"

"GOOD HE HAS COMMON SENSE!! SHE'S NOT STAYING!"

"Fuck you." Liz crossed her arms.

"You would love that, wouldn't you?"

"Please like you can actually handle this..."

"What are you trying to say?"

"You're not man enough to handle this."

"How odd, because I thought that I'm man enough to handle anything but you're not woman enough to handle me. In fact, what the hell are you? Are you even a woman? I mean, Komodo is hotter than you and she doesn't even wear make up!!" I snapped back at her, surprisingly she didn't say anything back, "What?"

"I was actually starting to like you."

"So, I never liked you, I can't even stand being in the same room with you."

"Oh really." Liz pulled my face close to hers, I thought she was about to kiss me, "So, you still can't stand me?" She whispered in my ear, my spine was tingling.

I don't know why but I was feeling really, really hot right now. I pushed myself away, like I could fall for that trick, "Nope, I still hate you."

Liz smiled, " Fine then," Liz had her crossed her arms, "So can she stay?"

I looked at her, she's a psycho, I was smiling on the inside though. She was so unpredictable, I sighed, "Sure why not?"

She suddenly hugged me and gave me another kiss on the cheeks, "You're the best!!"

"Whatever. "

She was walking backwards, "Oh and I hate you too." She blown a kiss at me.

I watched her already outside talking to Fang, who just nodded. My eyes widened, she tricked me. That bitch tricked me.

"You know you're making a big mistake." Blade was standing next to me all of a sudden, how does he do that?

"How did yo-"

" I know you want to make her happy but you are making a huge mistake."

"How?" I asked, shrugging my shoulder, Blade was a mystery to me. He mostly stayed in the shadows. Why did Liz like him I would never know.

"Many years ago when the Earth was just starting to develop, aliens were already advanced but they wanted to study earthling to see if they posed a threat. So that's when civilizations started to disappear, just the small ones at first. What aliens soon discovered was that humans primitive they may seem, had a mana stream deep within their bodies, this is where magic came from. The first actually experimenting was believe to be on an ancient egyptain girl or woman maybe. When the unholy bond of science and magic, a demon was created. This one was the first, but not the last. I guess Aliens thought demons would be the perfect weapons for war. We don't need oxygen and our magic could easily dominate worlds. Back to the girl, she became Phoenix."

"Phoenix?"

"Yes, Phoenix. She was burning with rage and hatred, sometimes burning herself alive but only to come back from her ashes. Phoenix is powerful, very powerful. She is responsible for ancient worlds like Atlantis being destroyed. One man, a sorcerer was able to imprison her, but he died."

My eyes widened but I still didn't get it, why was he telling me this.

"Be observant Jack."

I heard Liz calling my name, "Listen Jack, I have to go somewhere, but I'll be back."

"Where are you going?"

Liz pulled one of her sabers out, it was broken, "Yuki broke it, just getting it fixed. Don't worry, I'll be back."

"Alright fine then."

**Flashback**

Magnolia and Galatica were standing next to Jumba who was standing in front of a tank with a orange like liquid inside, and standing around it were all the elemental demons that Jumba accidentally created. Dr. Angel, who helped came up with the design, stood next to him.

"Dearest, are you sure about this?" Magnolia asked, looking at Jumba.

"Never more, this should work. The ultimate weapon must have magical capabilties. I have already found dna that is strong enough to make body stable enough. Now time to finish." Jumba pushed a button, "Demon experiments, get ready."

Hydra the water demon shot her water magic into a hole where the magic or any other substance could enter. Torch the fire demon was next, Flora the Earth demon, Zephyrus the wind demon, Tundra the ice demon, Cloud the sky demon, Sol the light demon, and last to enter her magic was Eva the dark demon. As the magic entered the tank, Dr. Angel flipped the final switch and watched in amazement, as the glass broke. Jumba knew the sign of a demon experiment, their bodies wouldn't take form yet, it would be like a liquid was still in the tank but he cheered in excitment when a body was actually in the tank. Magnolia and Galatica pushed nearly everyone except the female demons out of the room, a baby experiment actually.

Magnolia dressed the experiment up, Galatica was looking into the experiment's blue eyes. Hydra walked up to the baby experiment strangely, who was wearing a strange necklace of a scripion

"Is she a demon, or not?" Galatica asked.

"I don't know, her body did form but her power seems strong but something is odd. All experiments that Jumba has created, they were all adults why is this one a baby?"

"She has our looks. " Flora cheered but Eva and Tundra just frowned.

"Jumba should be aware of Dr. Angel, "Eva advised, "I sense a dark envious feeling from him. He might try something."

"Until then, what should we call you?" Magnolia asked, the baby experiment laughed, Maggie looked at the experiment's tail, it was like a Lizard's tail (the stinger didn't developed yet).

"I know, because of her orange skin, Tan or maybe Orange." Flora was scratching her head, she's the prettiest but slow. The experiment started crying.

"You're an idiot, that's a stupid name." Tundra crossed her arms, "How about...Elizabeth? It has all of our names in it except the B."

"How about something shorter?" Eva suggested.

"How about...Lizzie?" Magnolia asked, at first the experiment just stared at her, but then it laughed and sucked on its thumb.

"Perfect. You're Lizzie. Welcome to the family."

Maggie held her in her arms while walking out. Hydra stopped before leaving with the others, as if sensing somthing, but then she turns around and walks out.

An invisible being phases through the room and flies into space, disappearing into the starry space.


	15. Rhodes

**ngrey651: Thanks.**

**Rhodes belong to Veggiebad. This chapter will switch back and forth between Liz and Jack**

**_Liz Pov_**

I was in good old Sokan again, in my old town of Sulla, standing in front of my old home. I opened the gate that was in front of the house. It was almost a year since I have been in here. I saw these ghost like things coming up from the ground as I slowly walked towards the backyard, the wind even started to blow slowly. I don't really remember what happened next.

My eyes as I saw the ghost rised higher from the grass, I could see their deaths, my families' death. A circle appeared below my feet. I begun to feel this burning sensation, as something came out of my body. It stood in front of me, it was a female, she looked almost like me but her hair was black. She looked familiar, but I have never seen a Sokanian like her around, maybe from somewhere else. She started to sing.

**I E YU I  
NO BO ME NO  
REN ME RI  
YO JU NO GO  
(repeat)  
**

I begin to sing with her, the wind blew harder and the ghosts begin to fly around us. She started playing with this golden flute.  
**HASA TE KA NAE  
KU TA MAE**  
(repeated)

The ghosts flew up higher and grouped together as if forming a body, I was surrounded by fire but then was light. I wasn't even in my backyard anymore. The ghosts did form into a figure, I couldn't see the face or hardly the body. It stood towering over me, it had wings, two different kinds at least. I looked up as its face came down towards me. I wasn't alarmed or scared, its hair flowed around me like a stream or a river, gently brushing against my skin. I closed my eyes when, I heard a car beeping. It was former head of the federation military technolgy division, Commander Moore. He was a little bit older than my adopted dad was but they were good friends and neighbors. He was driving a new car, a Black Hole Converter Hover car. They just came out, how did he afford something like this on a retired salary.

"My Cadet, I didn't expect to see you here. How are you?" Moore asked me, besides my dad, Moore was the first person to motive me into trying to start a new life, he was like an idol to me.

"Fine. I was just reminiscening a little before I leave."

"I know, we had to move. It's hard to go out and get the newspaper, and not to get a wave hello from your next door nieghbor. Anyway, you've been staying out of trouble I hope."

"Pretty much."

"That's my girl. You wanna come over to our new house, you must be starving. Sherry is making lunch."

"Maybe next time, I have to go."

"Alright then, see you around." Moore waved as he was driving off. How did he get a car like that?

* * *

**Back to Jack**

Fang and I were about to enter into another bar, Blade was able to confirm that there was a spy who worked for Ramon, his name was Victor. He even showed us a picture of him.

"Okay, stay close." I said, Fang looked at me narrowing her eyes.

"Why? Don't think I can't take care of myself? Think I'm some sort of weakling. I save your sorry ass." She stormed off right into the bar. _Yep, I'm dealing with another Liz. _I followed her in, for a second all eyes were on us but then they just turned their attention back to themselves.

Fang sighed, "I'm going to the bathroom." Fang walked away for a second.

**Normal Pov**

Fang was washing her face in the sink when suddenly, she was being strangled from behind by a clear wire. She couldn't see anything from the mirror because it was vampire. He was actually lifting her up in the air. Fang was kicking in the air and holding on to the wire, hoping to break it out of his grasp. She head butted with the back of her head about three times. He let her go, as he screamed in agony.

"Bastard, you pick the wrong girl to miss with." Fang picked him up by the collar and then threw him into a mirror. Jack could hear glass crashing from the women's bathroom.

"Fang? Are you okay?" Jack asked, but he only saw a man flying out of the bathroom and into a wall. Fang walked out, holding a spear, "Well, that answers my question."

Suddenly, Fang and Jack saw a guy running out, it was Victor.

"Shit, after him." Jack ran out of the bar but only to be blocked by a huge vampire that was about 7 feet tall, "Shit. I don't have time for this."

Fang, getting more piss, pointed her spear at the giant, "I suggested you move." Fang's dragon wings suddenly came out.

"Oh, look at the pretty little fairy, what are you going to do? Sprinkle me with fairy dust." He laughed.

Fang put her spear down, and held her hands together and opened them, revealing a powder like substance that floated in her hands, "Suit yourself." Fang blown the dust on the vampire giant. At first nothing happened, but then his skin started to burn. As if the fairy dust was somehow burning his flesh.

"What? What's going on? Bitch what did you do?"

"Use my fairy dust." Fang shurgged her shoulders as the man was englupped into flames, his body was turned into dust, "Anyone else?" All the other vampires backed away.

"Good job, after Victor." Jack commanded.

* * *

**Back to Liz**

I was holding a pack of beer as I was walking towards a building. Two guards suddenly came out from the shadows.

"Hello there gorgeous." One of them, a Sokanian stood over me, "Whatcha got there?"

I sighed, rolling my eyes, "I'm here to see Rhodes."

"Rhodes? Who's that?" The other guard shrugged his shoulders, "Why don't you come here?" He grabbed me around the butt.

"You might not wanna do that?" I warned.

"Why not?"

**Normal Pov**

A man with dark grey hair wearing a chainmail vest, army pants, and boots was fixing his machine gun while listening to music. Sensing something, he suddenly pulled out his hunting knife, he quickly turned around, and had his knife at Liz's throat. He put his knife back up.

"You know how much I hate it when you sneak up on me like that." Rhodes was already getting mad. In experiment form, he was a dark grey color and his stomach was a lighter grey, his eyes were dark red. He was created by Dr. Tank, known for making gun crazed experiments. Rhodes was a hot head, who's real pleasure was to kill things nice and slow too. He was the weapon's expert but always carried a machine gun with him.

"Brought you something, even though you don't need it." Liz threw him a case of the beer. He caught it but looked reluctant to try one.

"Why don't you fuckin drink one? Huh?" He crossed his arms.

"Paranoid son of a bitch, I promise I didn't do anything this time, no spells. Plus, none of them are even opened.....Fine, I'll have one, "She sighed, opening up a can, drinking just a little bit, "See, nothing."

"You could have took a fuckin antidote or somethin!"

"Would I do that to you?"

"Fuck yeah!!"

"Listen you piece of shit, I broke one of my sabers. Why? the fuck would I poison you or spell you, if I need your help!!" Liz placed it on the countertop in front of him, his eyes widened.

"What the fuck did you do! How the fuck did you break this?"

"It was a fuckin vampire okay, sorry!" Liz sighed, "Can't you just fix it? I'm out for revenge and I don't have time for this!"

"Fuck no, you can't just break these and expect me to make you another!!!"

Liz sighed again, "How about some new bullets, incendiary rounds. These would go nicely with your machine gun." Liz waved her right index finger in a circle, a box magically showed up before him.

Rhodes turned around, looking at her, then he grabbed the box.

**Back to Jack**

Fang was holding Jack by the hands as she was flying just above the buildings.

"There he is, "Jack said, seeing Victor still running through the alleys, "Drop me."

"Sure?"

"Yeah." Jack dropped on to the ground, smashing the ground underneath his feet, crashing the ground to quake and also making Victor fall down, he was popping his knuckles," Victor, why don't you come with me?" Jack picked Victor up and dragged him away.

**Back to Liz**

"Okay, I gave you that, now will you please fix my saber? Or else?"

"Or else what?" Rhodes looked at Liz, he sighed, "I'm not fixing it, just take that one." Rhodes threw a metal hilt of a saber to her, she caught it, pushing a button, the Saber spilt into two.

"Two for the price of one, thanks." Liz smiled.

"Whatever." Rhodes was already drinking his third can, and smiling at the new rounds.

"How is he doing?"

"Who?"

"Ya know, him? Is he doing fine without me?"

Rhodes sighed, "He's doing fine, in fact, he's barely fuckin someone right now! I told you that bastard was no good for you!!"

Liz was looking down at the ground, she covered up her face and started crying.

"Damn it Liz, don't start that fuckin crying now, "Rhodes sighed again, getting mad, " I mean I will fuckin shoot you again!! Don't start that fuckin crying!"

Liz kept on crying though, until finally Rhodes hugged her, feeling uncomfortable, he backed up.

"There now, you can't say that I was trying to be nice." Rhodes shrugged his shoulders as Liz finally stopped crying, kicking him on the knee, " WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!!" He was rubbing his knee.

"That wasn't even close to being nice! Give me a real hug!!" Liz had her arms up. Rhodes grabbed his gun and loaded it.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE NOW!! BEFORE I MAKE YOU LOOK LIKE FUCKIN SWISS CHEESE, AGAIN!!"

"Hug now! Or I'll turn you into a fuckin girl again!!" Liz warned.

Rhodes gritted his teeth and then sighed, he hugged Liz for a second but then quickly pushed her away, "If you fuckin tell anyone...I mean it I will-"

"Don't worry, I won't tell."

Rhodes turned around for a second and turned back around, Liz was gone. He smiled a little, "Good luck Kiddo."


	16. Selma

**Selma belongs to VeggieBad and I don't own this song**

**Flashback**

**Since I don't want to reveal who the experiment is just yet, his name will be a ?, as in its a mystery. Ya know, being evil.**

On Tiaga, earlier times, Fang was riding on a boat which a male experiment who was paddling down the wide river. Fang was wearing a red tank top with one strip on the right side and a blue baggy jeans. She was crossing her arms, while leaning at the far end of the boat, her antennas hanging down her back.

He smiled, "Isn't this nice and relaxing?" He asked.

"No, I don't know why you bother? You know how much I hate water, my magic is weakened when I'm around water, ?"

"Oh yeah that's right. Whcih means you can't blast me?"

Fang growled, she turning around, listening to the sounds that the jungle created.

"Fang, I know why you're upset, Stella told me. I'm sorry, people can be so cruel." He was referring to when Fang was in the Academy of Witchery and Wizardry, some students added a tongue of an ogre in her potion which exploded into a stink bomb. They were laughing at her, so she beat them up, only to get suspended because the Headmistress also despised Fang, just like everyone else except her sisters.

Tears fell down her face, but she kept wiping them away, ? hugged her from behind, "Listen, I don't know what's really going on but I know you really had nothing to do with it. Some people are just cruel, they don't know the real you and that's there lost okay. You're a great person or experiment...whatever. You're a great dancer, singer and a hothead."

She was blushing, but she elbowed him in the stomach. They soon arrived at the dock, ? tied the boat to the dock and got off first so he could hold the boat for her as she got off. As she got off, Fang tripped but ? caught her, she looked up, he was looking right down at her. The two were staring at each other, until ? dropped the paddle and hugged her, pulling her in for a kiss.

**End of Flashback**

**Jack's Pov**

I was sitting at the bar with Hendrix and Arsenal. Victor was inside being interrogated by Blade. It seems like forever since I had some whiskey. I paid for a whole bottle, which in Lunasia actually was pretty big, it might take me either a day or maybe just an hour.

Hendrix asked the bartender for another glass of scotch, drinking like a manaic, almost like me.

"Hendrix, go easy remember what happened the last time you drunk like that, you and Komodo were hittin it off." Aresnal laughed.

"Just to drink my troubles away, for some reason Komodo is getting more bitchy than usual." Hendrix said, the bad thing was that Komodo was standing behind him, "I mean come on, you gotta admit she has been getting crazier than even for her." Hendrix was laughing, but me and Aresnal shook our heads. Komodo was fanning herself, that girl is scary. She doesn't talk much but her expressions spoke for themselves, "She's behind me isn't she?"

We both nodded. Hendrix turned around, meeting the pissed off Komodo in the face.

"So I'm a psycho huh?" That was the first time I actually heard her speak, "Ya know, I was looking for you so I can say I was sorry because I may have overreacted but now...now.... I-"

"Komodo, baby, come on. You have been a little crazy."

"Oh crazy, I'll show you crazy!!" Komodo picked a stool up and threw it at against the wall, shattering it into pieces. She stormed away.

"Komodo." Hendrix foloowed her out.

"Well, I better follow them, they'll need a witness just in case." Aresnal ran off as well.

Suddenly, a female sat next to me, she was wearing black leather shirt or jacket, pants and boots. She had long, blue hair, she sat cross legged.

"Oh hey there, cutie. Name's Selma, and you are..." She was drinking some sassy fruit drink, like wine maybe.

"Jack." I drank from the bottle.

She smiled, "Really Jack. I've heard that name before, " She looked at my mechanical arm, " You're definetly the famous Jack. You're much stronger than they say."

"Thanks." I had the feeling that she was coming on a little too strongly. She wasn't bad looking, just not really interested.

"Wouldn't you like to try something that's really good, "She was pulling a small bottle from her purse and poured it in a small glass, "I'm a...winemaker...trying to make the best wine in the world, but I can't taste it all, ya know...I get drunk and end up with so much trouble...good trouble...How about it?"

I looked at her, I'm not a huge fan of wine, but this girl looked harmless enough, I shrugged my shoulders and just about to take a sip when a hand came over the glass. It was Liz's, she took the glass from me and poured it on the floor.

"I don't think you wanna drink that. Selma, what are you doing here?"

"Working...and you?"

Liz's eyes glared at me then at Selma, "Can you please excuse us?" Liz pulled Selma by the arms.

**Normal Pov**

"What the hell are you doing here?" Liz had her hands on her hips.

"Like I said working, and you, "Selma looked at Jack and then turn back to Jack, "Didn't expect him to be so cute. I wanted to have my 'fun' with him before I take care of him. Wasn't that your job?"

"No....looks like he's not even affected by your charm."

"I'm not worry about that, as if he could handled me," Selma was putting make up, then she handed Liz a crooked knife, "He wants the job finished soon, assassin."

Liz's eyes widened, "Screw him, I do what I wanna do."

Selma laughed as she walked out of the bar, Liz was still looking down at the knife. She walks back to Jack, hiding the knife in her back pocket.

"You wanna do something?"

"Huh?"

"C'mon, let's have some fun."

**Flashback **

**_Dr. Angel, furious that Jumba wouldn't share Liz's secrets with him, sends his experiments to invaded the lab and steal Liz but his experiments were defeated. Jumba created a fake pod of 611 but sent the real Liz in a capsule to planet Sokan, Sonus City._**

Liz walks out of the capsule as it started to rain, the capsule contained a hologram device, she took it. Finally, finding a place in an abandoned building, she plays the hologram, it showed Jumba.

"611, I'm sorry that I had to do this, Dr. Angel shouldn't find you here. Know this, I did not abandoned, only protecting you. When the danger is over, I will come back for you. You have been gifted with not only magic but also strength. Stay safe." The hologram ended, Liz broke it in anger, shaking in fear and trying hard not to cry as she laid on the floor in a feeble position, crying.

"I don't wanna be alone....please..don't leave me alone....please..." She continued to cry as the thunder and lighting roared in the sky.


	17. Ramon Sanchez: Just Dance

I don't own this song

**Normal Pov**

Blade was smoking another cigarette, burning Victor with the bud.

"Now, Victor. I know that you helped Vask smuggled all his 'merchandise' and you also work for a Ramon Sanchez. But first, the 'merchandise', a while back, a girl came through her," Blade pulled a picture out of Psyche, "Did you see this one?"

Victor smiled, licking his lips, "How could anyone forgot that? She's a fighter. She was a whore, who would slept with ten men just for bread."

Blade cleared his throat, pulling his gun from his pocket, loading it up. Jack was walking by, he saw Komodo who was watching from the closed door's window, eating popcorn.

"What are you doing?" He asked, Blade suddenly smacked Victor with the gun, pulling him by the sleeve, their conversation could be heard through a small speaker that was next to the door.

"I'm watching, what does it look like I'm doing? Want some?" Komodo offered, Jack refused.

Blade sat back down, "Ya know what, I know you're lying and you know how I know. Psyche is a fighter, she's been raped so many times that she knows just how to defend herself from it, she knows the pressure points. Like for example, that black eye that wasn't from Jack, she did that. Didn't she?"

**Flashback**

The shipment of ladies arrived, from a cargo truck taken to an unknown locaton, that had bar doors and nasty rooms with beds. Victor pulled one that had long blue green hair, her complexion was still a slightly light brown color ( Vulcanian form, which is an alien race). She had cat ears, black tiger strips, light blue green eyes, and a cat tail. She was chained up, but struggled to the point that even when the guards whipped her, she just went mad, stomping on them. She was then shocked in the back by an electric rod, falling to the floor, still crying. She was dragged into room 151 and threw into the floor.

One of the vampires suggested, "This one needs to be 'reeducated'." Victor smiled and nodded, he entered into the room, where the girl was still crying.

**Victor's pov**

"What's your name?" I asked her, removing my jacket. She looked at me, she stood up and backed.

"Get the fuck away from me." She said, trying to break through her chains but she couldn't, I grabbed her by the wrists and threw her on the bed. She was wearing this white short gown, "GET OFF OF ME!!!" She yelled as I jumped on top of her.

"Shut up bitch!!" I smacked her in the face, holding her hands up, I sat in between her legs, pulling down my pants. She didn't say a thing as I pushed myself in, "What's wrong bitch? Too good for words!!"

She laughed, "No too pathetic." She smacked him with her hands in the face, causing him to fall on the ground. She jumped up and started kicking him and punching him in the face, finally some of the guards came in and held her down.

**End of Flashback**

**Normal Pov**

Blade was smoking another cigarette, burning Victor with the bud.

"Now, Victor. I know that you helped Vask smuggled all his 'merchandise' and you also work for a Ramon Sanchez. But first, the 'merchandise', a while back, a girl came through her," Blade pulled a picture out of Psyche, "Did you see this one?"

Victor smiled, licking his lips, "How could anyone forgot that? She's a fighter. She was a whore, who would slept with ten men just for bread."

Blade cleared his throat, pulling his gun from his pocket, loading it up. Fang was walking by, she saw Komodo who was watching from the closed door's window, eating popcorn.

"What are you doing?" Shee asked, Blade suddenly smacked Victor with the gun, pulling him by the collar, their conversation could be heard through a small speaker that was next to the door.

"I'm watching, what does it look like I'm doing? Want some?" Komodo offered, Fang refused

Blade sat back down, "Ya know what, I know you're lying and you know how I know. Psyche is a fighter, she's been raped so many times that she knows just how to defend herself from it. Like for example, that black eye that wasn't from Jack or Fang, she did that. Didn't she?"

**Flashback**

The shipment of ladies arrived, from a cargo truck taken to an unknown locaton, that had bar doors and nasty rooms with beds. Victor pulled one that had long blue green hair, her complexion was still a slightly light brown color ( Vulcanian form, which is an alien race). She had cat ears, black tiger strips, light blue green eyes, and a cat tail. She was chained up, but struggled to the point that even when the guards whipped her, she just went mad, stomping on them. She was then shocked in the back by an electric rod, falling to the floor, still crying. She was dragged into room 151 and threw into the floor.

One of the vampires suggested, "This one needs to be 'reeducated'." Victor smiled and nodded, he entered into the room, where the girl was still crying.

**Victor's pov**

"What's your name?" I asked her, removing my jacket. She looked at me, she stood up and backed.

"Get the fuck away from me." She said, trying to break through her chains but she couldn't, I grabbed her by the wrists and threw her on the bed. She was wearing this white short gown, "GET OFF OF ME!!!" She yelled as I jumped on top of her.

"Shut up bitch!!" I smacked her in the face, holding her hands up, I sat in between her legs, pulling down my pants. She didn't say a thing as I pushed myself in, "What's wrong bitch? Too good for words!!"

She laughed, "No too pathetic." She smacked him with her hands in the face, causing him to fall on the ground. She jumped up and started kicking him and punching him in the face, finally some of the guards came in and held her down.

**End of Flashback**

Blade was laughing so was Fang and Komodo.

"He got his ass beat by a female who was chained up." Fang laughed.

Blade cleared his throat and had his stern face back on, "Now, where is she? You see Victor, her name is Psyche, and she's my-"

"I ain't telling shit!!!"

Blade sighed, " Very well, I was going to let you go, ya know out of pity. She did beat you up pretty badly." Blade stood up and held the gun to Victor's head, and pulled the trigger. Victor screamed in what was suppose to be agony but there was just a click, "Empty, but I assure you the last click will go right through your skull."

"Wait, wait....Ramon is having a party, in a few days...a Blood Bash Ritual Party kind of thing. I don't know."

"Good, now, we're getting somewhere."

Later on as Blade entered out of the room, "We have a job to do."

"What about Liz and Jack, they haven't entered yet." Fang asked.

"Don't worry about them right now. This Ramon Sanchez is throwing a party in a few days. This party is mostly our only chance, Victor told me that Ramon took some baby water demon from planet Earth to be the sacrifice. We have to stop this ritual. According to Victor, He has about four top men who has codes to the lower chambers of his home, one is Vilecon, Ty, Dru, and Sok. Each hang out in a bar or club. We have to find them now."

**Back to Liz and Jack**

Liz and Jack were playing poker with these two big vampire guys, one was name Ty. Jack was pulling cards from his sleeves are stealing money from the table while Liz was pulling royal flushes or a full house. They win the last bet, as Jack was collecting the money, one of the guys grabbed him by his left wrist.

"You're not going anywhere."

"Wanna bet?" Jack remarked as his mechanical hand turned into a chainsaw, cutting the guy's wrist. Ty was about to pull his gun out but Liz grabs and twists his right arm, pushing him against the table.

She pulls a little taser looking device out of his pockets, "I wonder what this is?"

"No don't take that!! Give it back!!"

"You don't tell me what to do." Liz threw the guy into a wall, walking out along with Jack as a barfight was already starting behind them, Liz still excited as always, "That was awesome!! Let's go somewhere else. C'mon on, move it!!" Liz pulled him.

"What's gotta into you?"

"I just wanna have some fun before we have to really crack down."

**Back to Blade**

Blade and Fang were in a club, Blade saw Vilecon, walking out of a room, locking it with a key.

"That must be wear he stash it, since this is his club. I'll sneak in, you keep a close eye out." Blade nodded as he walked passed Vilecon and towards the back. Blade was able to enter into the room by magically picking the lock. Vilecon looked like he left something because he was checking his pockets, then he was just about to walk back. Fang's eyes widened, she was looking around trying to come up with a distraction. She sighed as she looked up at the stage and mic, she walks up. At first, everyone was looking at her, until the Dj accidentally put on some strange beat on the record. Fang spelled the recorded to continue with the beat.

_"Damn, where's Clover when you need her_." Fang thought to herself.

**I've had a little bit too much, much  
All of the people start to rush, start to rush by  
How does he twist the dance? Can?t find a drink, oh man  
Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone**

Fang started dancing like shaking her hips from side to side, than spinning around as she rotated her hips in a circle. Everyone started dancing along with the song, Vilecon turned around seeing a celebrity on stage, singing. He came back to see the celebrity closer.

**What?s going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby but I can?t see straight anymore  
Keep it cool, what?s the name of this club?  
I can?t remember but it's alright, a-alright**

Jack was sitting down, watching Liz dance, his head tilted.

"C'mon, Jackie. Dance with me!"

"Hell no! I don't dance." Jack shook his head, but he thought, "_I'll watch...damn." _Jack tilted his head again, to see Liz shaking her hips.

"I like this song, it must be new." Liz turned around to see the singer, her eyes widened, "It's Fang! Fang!"

**Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm**

Jack stood up to see Fang was dancing and singing on stage, shaking her hip to the right side while moving as if doing so sort of latin dance.

**Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance**

**Wish I could shut my playboy mouth, oh oh oh-oh  
How?d I turn my shirt inside out? Inside outright  
Control your poison babe, roses have thorns they say  
And we?re all getting hosed tonight, oh oh oh-oh**

Fang was doing some sort of belly dance as Liz was trying to pull Jack out of his chair.

"No...I don't wanna!" Jack was drinking from his whiskey bottle, but Liz pulled it away, drinking from it instead, "Hey!"

"C'mon."

**What's going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby but I can?t see straight anymore  
Keep it cool, what?s the name of this club?  
I can?t remember but it?s alright, a-alright**

**Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance**

**When I come through on the dance floor checkin? out that catalog  
Can?t believe my eyes, so many women without a flaw  
And I ain?t gon? give it up, steady tryin? to pick it up like a car  
I?ma hit it, I?ma hit it and flex and do it until tomorr? yeah**

**Shawty I can see that you got so much energy  
The way you?re twirlin? up them hips 'round and 'round  
And now there?s no reason at all why you can?t leave here with me  
In the meantime stay and let me watch you break it down**

**And dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance**

**Woo! Let?s go!**

**Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance**

Finally Blade got out of the room, shock to see Fang walking backstage, sweating, like she was about to collaspe as everyone was clapping. Vilecon walked right towards her. Before Jack and Liz could try and walk towards backstage, Liz suddenly lowered to the ground, behind the crowds.

"Holy shit, "Liz yelled, then pulling Jack to the ground, "Get down before she sees us...well..me."

"Who?"

"The most scariest creature ever."

**Back to Fang and Blade**

Vilecon was shaking Fang's hands, "It's an honor to have one of the Angel sisters singing in my club....wish I could have made some sort of arrangements or something."

"It's okay...I was just...dancing..." Fang smiled, trying to lie.

"Oh I see, where are your other sisters?"

"Not around."

"Are you sure? Some of the others just said that they saw a Slang Angel walking around here."

Fang's eyes widened, "Holy shit...I gotta go..."Fang stumbled as she got up and ran out. Liz, Jack, and Blade followed her out, "I can't let her find me...she'll take me back home."

"Who?" Blade asked.

"My twin sister, Slang. Now there is someone you don't wanna run into." Fang explained, she stood up and quickly ran out.

**Back in the club**

Shadow was with Slang.

"Babe, I don't think she's here anymore." Shadow shrugged her shoulders.

"She's gotta be...I sensed her magic...where the hell could that bitch be?" Slang walked out of the club," When I find her, I'm going to chop her in little pieces."

"Ahhhh....you miss her."

"Don't be stupid, it's boring without threatening to kill someone and she's my twin-"

"Ahhhhhh...admit it, you miss her-" Shadow backed up when Slang put her scythe in front of his face.

"I'll admit this...if youkeep talking nonsense I'm going to be single." A dark veil engulped Slang and Shadow, making them disappear.


	18. Ramon Sanchez: A face from the past

**Jack's Pov**

I was sitting outside, on the ground late during the night, I sighed looking down at this rosy pink comb with a white flower outline with a red color. I gave this to Angela, it was while I was working, delivering newspaper some lady was selling them. I thought it would be perfect since Angela always needed a comb. She found another way of using it, as some sort of way to keep her hair out of her face. Leon sat next to me.

"What are you doing? How was your date?"

"It wasn't a date, we were just hanging out!!"

"How was it?"

"It was fine alright, "I smiled a little, "It wasn't so bad, first we played poker and cheated these guys out of their money, then there was this huge barfight. After we got out, just before we were going to leave to the club, we got arrested. I would have just torn through but Liz didn't want me to, so we had our mugshot taken."

**Flashback and Normal Pov**

Jack sighed, pissed off even more but Liz was smiling.

"This will be fun."

"What are you talking about? We're in jail, I'm getting out of here."

"Wait, don't you wanna trash the place first?"

"What?" Jack looked at her, it would be nice but then he just frowned.

"Lunasian police always leave one policeman to guard the station while everyone else is out partolling the streets and stuff, "Liz slid her body like a cat's through the jail's electric bars, "Now call the guard."

Jack did so, as the guard walked in Liz knocked him out, tying him on a chair, all of his police clothes were taken off (except the boxers) and she put a sock in his mouth

**She's into superstitions black cats and voodoo dolls.  
I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall.**

"Let's have some fun." Liz laughed.

**_End of Flashback and Jack's Pov_**

I couldn't help but smile.

"You two did that!? Damn it was all over the news. Good job." Leon smiled, then he looked closer at my face, "Are you okay? You look kinda red."

I felt hot too, "I don't know what it is about her. She's crazy, she drives me insane but tonight I saw like besides the stubborn side. I saw this lively, active and...I don't know...I can't explain. I haven't felt like this for a while. At the club, she drank all of my whiskey, and wasn't even drunk. But then she made this drink, her own invention, the Bloody Knuckles. That shit was strong too."

**She's into new sensations new kicks in the candle light.  
She's got a new addiction for every day and night.**

"Where is Ms. Lively anyway?"

"Sleeping on her bed, she got drunk."

**She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing** **in the rain.  
She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain  
like a bullet to your brain. Come On!**

"You didn't hit that."

"I don't do that kinda shit, only men who are self conscious about the size of their dicks do that. Plus there was something else." I looked sadly at the ground, after Liz drank up all of my whiskey, I went to the bar next door to get some more, leaving Liz to dance.

**_[CHORUS:]_  
Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!  
Livin la vida loca, Come on!  
She's livin la vida loca.**

**Woke up in New York City in a funky cheap hotel  
She took my heart and she took my money  
she must've slipped me a sleeping pill  
She never drinks the water and makes you order French Champagne  
Once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same  
Yeah, she'll make you go insane.**

"What happened?" Leon asked.

"I don't know. Liz changed. She came into the bar, a little while after me. She had bruises all over her arms and on the left side of her face. When I asked her what happened, all she did was mix the whiskey with some red wine, rum, and liquior. Then she said, that some guy knocked her down and pulled her up fast so she wouldn't be stepped on."

_**[CHORUS]**_

**She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.  
She'll make you live her crazy life  
but she'll take away your pain like a bullet to your brain. Come On!**

"That's odd."

**Later on**

I finally went into my room, laying on my bed, I suddenly heard the door cracking open, I sat up to see Liz standing at the door.

"May I come in?" She smiled asking me.

"What's wrong? You okay?" I asked, she walked in.

"Liz-"

Suddenly, Liz was on top of me, planting a kiss on my lips, her lips were icy cold, I didn't even taste the alcohol on her breath.

"I can't take it, "She kissed me again, rubbing my chest as she straddled on top, and kissing my neck, " Love me."

I don't know why but this didn't feel right, but that didn't meant it turned me on, I slid my hand a little higher from her stomach to her shirt. The kisses were rougher but for some reason I was cold. My eyes widened when I felt something....familiar on Liz's skin, close to her chest. It was like a scratch or maybe a stab wound. _It couldn't be? _

She looked down at me smiling, "No one can leave a mark like you do."

_It can't be, _I pushed this Liz off of me, "I should have known."

Liz smiled, and stood up, her eyes suddenly turned into this icy blue color, "Only a man as strong as you could ever figure me out, my love."


	19. Abused

**Veggiebad: That's not Liz**

**ngrey651:you know me too well**

**Toxen belongs to Veggiebad**

**Jack's Pov**

It was her, I met her back in Venice after I finished hunting a bounty. My metal arm turned into a chainsaw, but she just smiled.

"Now, Jack, you shouldn't be pointing that at the woman you love." Liz laughed.

"I don't love you, now get the hell out of my room Now!"

She leaned closer to me, "Tell me, my dear, "At first she looked like Liz, but then Liz's red orange hair changed to black, "What do you really want?"

"I want you to get the hell out of my room, like I said before."

She pulled out a small compact, looking into the reflection, "Now, my dear, behave yourself." Her voice begin to change with an accent like Russian maybe, her tail changed into that of a green snake, "Let's not forget why I came to visit you."

I looked at her, with disgust, I lunged at her, but I fell, hitting only the ground, I could hear her voice echoing in my room.

"That girl...this Lizzie..what do you see in her anyway?"

I looked around, she was in a long mirror that hung on a wall, her hair started to become like snakes.

"Jealous?"

In an instant, she appeared behind me, rubbing my right arm tracing the muscles with her fingers which became like claws,

"Why would I be jealous, "She turned me around to face her, "You own me, remember if it was not for me, you wouldn't be here, admiring that girl. Remember, Venice."

"I would have killed you."

"But you didn't. Now, you took my beloved child from me-"

"He was killing people."

"Yes, but so are you. In fact, in a way, you two are simliar. I guess you still haven't seen it, don't worry, when I'm done with you my darling, you'll be begging me." Her body turned into Liquid as she slid through the cracks.

The next morning, I found Komodo staring out of the door of the ship, watching as Fang was teaching Liz some magic.

"Jack, where did Liz get those bruises from? They haven't healed yet."

"I don't know, she said that she was knocked down and someone pulled her up hard."

Komodo snickered, while shaking her head, "Talking on her communicator, arguing with someone, always watching her back, and now bruises. Liz has been abused."

My eyes widened when I heard that, Liz, this Liz abused, "Impossible."

"It's possible, be nice to her." Komodo walked away.

"Let's take a break, "Fang said getting frustrated, "I'll be right back okay."

Liz sat on the ground, her head was resting on her knees, Julie was sitting next to her and I sat on the other side.

"Are you okay? Hangover huh?" I asked, I thought she might have a hangover. Last night, she was drinking like crazy, wanting to leave the club badly.

"No, I don't really have bed hangovers, I drank so much that hangovers are really my problems..it's what happens while I'm drunk. I'm surprise that my shirt was on this time."

I shook my head, "I don't know why it's not like there's something there."

"Shut up, asshole. I heard that you had little action in your room last night. Who's the unlucky bitch?"

She must have meant her, that creature, "Am I sensing some jealousy here?"

"No, just pity."

"Pity huh? Yeah, I feel pity for you too. Ya know, not having a man around ya know."

"All of them are taken."

I looked at her, she was smiling, "Yeah, all the good looking ones are taken too, there are just the ugly...well one."

Liz fell silent but then she punched me in the stomach, "Shut up, dumb ass, and stop staring at my arms okay!!" Liz yelled at me, covering up the bruises.

"Liz, who did this? Huh? Tell me!"

"I told you before...no one okay."

"Komodo thinks that you were abused. Now talk!"

Liz stood up, "What the fuck does she know?"

I stood up, looking at directly into her eyes, "If it was nothing then you would fuckin tell me!! Who did this to you!"

"Why the fuck do you care about me anyway?"

"Because, last night, you acted different. You were scared...depressed, "I pushed her chin up with my finger, "I don't ever want to see that Liz again....and if someone hurts you...I wanna know. Okay?"

Liz looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes, "Okay, My ex boyfriend...last night...we ran into each other at the club... we fought and ya know...it got kinda physical...but I won. I thought he loved me, it was my fault anyway, should have worked on our relationship harder." Liz smiled but this was a different smile like a sad one.

My eyes widened, "He bruised you up....I mean c'mon. Where is this fuckin' son of a bitch! Bet he can't punch me!"

"No Jack, he probably long gone by now."

"Fine whatever, hit a woman then run. He's probably some fag with issues." I said, Liz suddenly hugged me, but then she quickly broke the hug.

"So the lady in your room, who was she?"

"I'll tell ya in a second, wait right here." I walked in real quick. Fang, Komodo, and Kimi were watching me as I walked in.

"What did she say?" Kimi asked me, worried.

"She met her ex boyfriend and they were fighting." I shrugged my shoulders.

Fang looked at me as if I was stupid, "Are you stupid or are you just that retarded?"

"I guess I'm stupid because you're the retarded one." I remarked, Fang gave me the deadilest snarl of all time, but then she sighed, "I went back to the club later Jack, during the time you went to the bar. I saw some guy grabbing Liz in an alley. I was about to go over there and tone his ass up, but Lizzie shook her head at me."

**Flashback and Normal Pov (Liz is going to tell the story differently but this is how it really happened)**

Liz was dancing, she was finally leaving, to join Jack at th bar next door. As Liz was walking towards the bar, a hand suddenly grabbed her by the right arm, and into an alley. Liz's face was pushed up against the wall.

"Hello there dollface." A familiar voice greeted, wrapping his arms around her body.

She elbows the Lunasian man in the skin, he had black hair but Liz could remember those green eyes anywhere, she pulls her saber out at the guy's neck, her hands were trembling,"You, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Just to see you dollface, I missed you."

"That's bullshit, Rhodes told me you were too busy humping another girl to notice that I was gone!! You sick bastard, give me one good reason why I shouldn't run you through right now."

"Because I love you."

At first Liz lowered her weapon, but then she raised it back up, " You...you're a liar." Liz was about to back up when the guy grabs her around the wrist, making her drop her saber, he pulled her closer to him, " LET ME GO!! FUCK YOU!!! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU!!! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!!"

The guy rolled his eyes as he back slaps Liz in the face, knocking her down to the ground, Liz was starting to cry as she was holding the left side of her face.

"You see what happens? When you disobey me, I have to discipline you Lizzie. Don't you think?"

Lizzie shook her head, but then the man smacked her again, and this time kicked her in the stomach, she was lying there on the ground crying.

"I hate you." Liz whispered as the man kneeled down to her.

"Oh...now you hurt my feelings, and you know what happens when you hurt my feelings....more discipline." He smiled wickedly as he pulled a needle from his jacket's pocket.

"No.. please!!!"

"Oh Dollface, I'm only doing this because I love you." Toxen laughed, as he smacked her again before she could try to get away, injecting the shot into her arm, her muscles soon went stiff as she laid on the ground. Toxen licked his lips as he stood over her, unzipping his pants, she was still trying to fight him off. He split her legs apart, she was wearing a skirt.

"No please..Don't STOP...Pl-" Liz paused as she cried in agony, feeling Toxen inside of her, "Please stopp." Liz kept crying but she could barely move. Toxen was nailing her really hard as Liz continued to cry, hoping that someone would hear her, but no one did. Toxen covered her mouth, held her hands up, so she would stop trying to claw him. Toxen went harder and harder, as Liz's muffled screams grew louder and louder.

"Damn it, you're the best doll face, I'm almost done....almost done, "Toxen went even harder and harder, until he finally stopped. Toxen gets off of Liz, he zips up his pants, smiling, "That was better than usual. Now, you finished your job and come back to me, because trust me. I want to have you all to myself. Oh and here for your troubles." Toxen threw so money at her and then he walked away.

Fang, who was covering her ears from the horror, finally ran over towards Liz, who was getting up.

"Liz, why?"

Liz just stood up, putting the money in her pockets, "Jack is waiting for me."

**Back to Jack**

My mouth shot open, "Who's the name of this asshole!! He's going to fuckin die!!!"

"I never heard his name."

"Where's Lizzie! Where the fuck is she?"

Kimi tried to calm me down, "Jack please, this is just as hard for her as it is for you."

"Like hell it is! No one touches my...."I paused, my face must have been red hot, because everyone was looking at me with smiles. I cleared my throat, calming down, "When I find this sorry son of a bitch, I'm shoving his head up somebody's ass!" I walked away.


	20. Frenzy

**Veggiebad: That's not Liz**

**ngrey651: Thank you. **

**Jack's Pov**

I was sitting in my room. I just can't believe this, my Lizzie was being raped and I wasn't there to help her. I couldn't help but feel bad, I saw Liz walking by my room.

"Hey Liz!" I cleared my throat again, she came back, poking her head through my door as if she was in trouble, "Come here."

Lizzie came walking in, she sighed, she was looking a little saddened, "What now, me, Blade and Turret were thinking of a plan to get into Ramon's place."

"So? What you can't talk to me or something? Or...maybe...you're just not comfortable enough?"

Lizzie's eyes widened, "Fang told you! I'm going to kick her ass!!"  
"Lizzie, why didn't you tell me?"

" 'Cause, I..I don't know okay. I mean it was my fault. He was trying to get me back and I just...ya know...pissed him off. He...well...when he's mad he gets like that."

"Liz, you piss me off. Let's just say, if you were a guy, you would be dead a long time ago. That's no excuse...."

"Look Jack, it's none of your business, okay. Shit, why the fuck do you care? You're too busy fucking with that slut in your room, last night!"

"Oh you are jealous. It's killing you, isn't it?" I smiled.

Liz crossed her arms,"Not even close."

I smiled again, " You wanna know about the girl who was in my room?"

"Okay. Is this some way for you to try to get me in your bed....," Liz sat on my bed, she glided her index finger down my neck, which send a shiver down my spine, "alone...You animal." Lizzie was fluttering her eyelashes.

"Hell no! I want a woman in my bed not a man...ya know...very hot woman with this long sexy-, "I felt hot again, "Do you wanna hear the story or not?"

"Of course." Liz sat attentively, smiling.

**Flashback (same flashback from chapter 10)**

It was a few months after my Angela died and I started to work for Tom, and it was after I killed the man who died a little girl and my Angela, so I thought. Tom sent me to Venice, Italy. Normally, he wouldn't send me too far but he thought I was ready for the toughest bounty yet. There is a killer in the city of water who has been killing people at night but no one alive has seen it. The mayor was paying big time for anyone who would catch or kill this thing.

I finally arrived in Venice.

**_"You mean Venice, the city with all that water? I've seen it only in pictures." Liz interrupted_**

**_"Yeah, it was alright."_**

I was able to sneak into the airplane without any problem. The place seemed nice, I didn't really like all that water, thanks to this metal arm, and it was easy for me to sink now. I got on one of those boats where a guy would row the boat for you.

"What has brought you here, to our beautiful city?"

I wasn't in no mood for small talk, I just ignored the question.

**_"Oh Jack why didn't you talk to the man, you could be so fuckin ru-"_**

**_"Liz, he was gay and trying to hit on me. I was in Human form after I got off of the plane, didn't want any trouble with the police and an alien."_**

**_"Oh c'mon Jack, you're so fine that the same sex can't keep their hands off you...and that nice, cute ass."_**

**_My face was fully red, "Ahem, back to the story."_**

**_"Can you bend over while telling the story?"_**

**_"No, I don't wanna be molested, sir."_**

"Well, sir-" The man fell silent; I looked up to see the horror on his face, like he saw a ghost. I turned to his direction, to see the saw horror. The channels were red with blood as bodies were floating in the water, some with missing limbs like a head.

"That was the bounty hunter from yesterday." The man gulped.

There were cops already around the area, carrying out some of the bodies and trying to seal the scene up from tourist, but I could see the horror.

Each day, bodies mounted up until the point that no one was allow outside after dark. The mayor seemed like he knew about something. I decided to walk out during night by myself, as the full moon hovered over me, revealing the shadows of the walls of the buildings, not to mention creeping me out. Every time I looked away, I felt this evil presence behind me, I could hear the tumbling small rocks from the roofs or a footstep, or even when I walked close to any of the channels, the water seem to vibrate. Then I would turn around and nothing was there, until I finally walked in the town square, where I turned around. At first, I couldn't see a thing, until I looked carefully, from the shadows of a wall; I could see a figure moving slowly towards me.

Well, I finally met up with the human who was killing all those people just to find out that it was a-

**_"Wait, stop!! I didn't expect it to be a scary story, let me get some popcorn." She was already gone._**

**_"LLLLLIIIIIZZZZZZ!!! I slapped myself on the head._**

**_"Yeah." Liz came back, already holding a bowl of popcorn seeds, "Look at what Fang taught me." Liz waved her fingers over the popcorn bag of seeds and I could smell the popcorn already, "Continue."_**

I saw this monstrous creature, I was in experiment form, ready to fight this thing. It was ten feet tall, its skin was dark blue with red eyes, and these nasty warthog tusks. It had these huge muscles, but a kinda small head, and he had this long dinosaur tail and rough hair going down his back to his tail. My metallic arm turned into a chain saw and I shot my chainsaw grapple at him, I hit him right in the chest, but he started charging at me, roaring at me. He pulled the chainsaw out of his chest, pulling the grapple, and me, swinging me into the air, and into a stupid statue that had these chains on it. Before I could react, he ground me by the collar and threw me into another way, as if he was trying to ake sure I was tender or something.

"Frenzy will eat little blue man. Blue man must be smashed."

"Oh hell no, little blue man is going to smash you first."

**_"You were probably fighting a demon. Wow, please you must continued." Liz looked excitedly at me._**

We were fighting for hours, this thing was the toughest thing I have ever fought, no matter what I threw at it, it just came after me with more rage than before. Until finally, there was a little girl, chasing after her puppy.

"Choco, come back!" The little girl finally caught the puppy, only to be greedyily looked into this monster's eyes. He threw me aside and went after the girl. The girl was screaming and started to run as the monster went after her, roaring.

"Holy shit." I grabbed the chains from the statue, doing one of those lasso tricks that those cowboys did, the girl was at a dead end, the puppy still barking. I only had one shot. I was let the chains go and it successfully went around his neck, but for some strange reason, it was as if the chains were burning his skin.

**_"The only metal that can hurt a demon is iron, good thinking boss."_**

**_"Thanks, whatever. This was before all of this demons and magic stuff okay."_**

This demon whatever didn't like it, it came right after me, I flipped over him and landed on his back, tying the chain tighter around its neck. It was as if I was in the rodeo, this thing started to smash me against the walls and even the floor. He was on top of a building about to jump off, I guess he was going to try and land on me, but as he jumped off, I did, still holding on to the chain, holding but end as he dangled.

"Frenzy sorry...very sorry."

"You son of a bitch! Now you're sorry!! You were about to kill a little girl and you've been killing all those people....DIE!! DIE YOU FUCKIN BASTARD!!!!" I pulled both ends of the chains so hard that his head, came right off, the demon was dead.

**End of Flashback**

Lizzie was clapping and then she hugged me, "My hero, but what about the slut that was in your room."

"She was that thing's mother. She didn't take it too nicely when I killed her son. Her name is Fury. Her son was call Frenzy, because when he killed or ate, it was like the shark were having a feeding frenzy, almost nothing was left, body parts were everywhere. But his mother, she was worse."

**Flashback **

After the celebration, I was sleeping when I suddenly heard a scream, the streets and the rivers of Venice were red with blood.

I was talking in front of the mayor, "What the fuck is going on? I thought I killed that son of a bitch!"

"It's not Frenzy. It's his mother Fury, I thought she died a long long time ago." The mayor looked down.

"Fine then, I'll kill her!! That bitch is going down!"

"We'll double your pay even if you don't kill her, I want her out of Venice. You must understand Jack, I did something terrible a few years ago. I wanted to kill, so I went after her, in her cave that's just south of here on an area."

"So?"

"Jack, it takes two to tango."

My eyes widened, "You slept with her!!!"

"Jack trust me, she is very seductive, she will have her way no matter what and she's full of promises as well. She said I'll have power over the city of Venice, but look at the price. My wife and my daughters were murder by the very thing that I help create. Please Jack don't make my mistake. Don't let this thing have another child."

I went to her cave, it was green and slimy and smelled of fish.

**_"What happened next! C'mon!!"_**

I met her face to face, Fury. She was rise from the water. Well, I tried to kill her but she escaped, she wants me to give her a baby. The end."

**End of story**

I got up, I didn't really want to tell Liz everything, she followed me out of my room.

"That's all. That can't be all."

"Yep, that's it."

* * *

**Normal Pov**

A group stood around a bubble, where a smaller figure was crying.

"Boss, this is a bad idea. What if its mother hears it cries during the ritual. We're next to Luna Ocean."

"As long as its in the bubble, we should be okay."


	21. The plan

**Flashback**

**Liz's Pov**

After a few years of living in Sokan, in the city Sonus. I begin to forget about Jumba ever getting me, I was able to control my powers on my own though. I known how to transform so I looked like a Sokanian, which they looked like earthlings but they were taller and had antennas. I was walking home from work, I was a dancer in a club, it was better than stealing...sort of. I walked by a convenient store window and I saw my sort of boyfriend, he normally came to see me at work and flirted with me sometimes, but he still hasn't made it official yet except the goodbye kiss last night (He was a Sokanian and hadn't had the chance to tell him what I really was yet) with another woman. My mouth shot opened. At first I thought maybe it was his sister, until he gave her a kiss.

**You know...I just wanna let you know...that I never felt this way about anybody else...I...I...I think I love you...so don't think I'm crazy when I tell you this...but if you ever hurt me, I'll fucking kill you!**

**Chorus: 2x  
You better go down when you get with me  
You better realize that I'm what you need  
You better get here before I count to 3  
You better do Right I'll fuck you up!!**

I walked into the store, surprising him.

"Hey there Lizzie."

"Hello there Samus, who's your friend?" I crossed my arms, I have never been so mad in my life.

"Oh...just a friend."

"I should have known, I thought you cared about me."

**You never thought, that a bitch like me, would fuck you up  
If you cannot please so you betta bow down and get on your knees, pull the diamonds out, gimme what I need.**

"Samus...who is she?" The other girl asked him.

Samus started laughing, but then he just cleared his throat.

**Hold up! Do you see me laughing? You think that it's a joke Imma start harassing, all your little hoes that be trying to pass here, you better tell them imma kick they ass in!**

"Is this the girl that you've been talking to on your communicator right?"

"Lizzie, it's not like that." Samus tried to grab me by my arms, but I punched him in the face.

"I should have known. I thought you fuckin cared about me! You son of a bitch!!!" Then I kicked him in the balls, hard.

**WHAT! Who are you talking to? You better hang up or I'm through with you! And who the fuck is this bitch on your page, with her big ass tits up on your top 8?**

"Lizzie, wait!" Samus yelled as I walked out of the door and almost pass Samus' car, but then I stopped.

**'cause I'm the crazy bitch that's runnin' tha game  
'cause I'm the crazy bitch that's callin ya name  
'cause I'm the crazy bitch I ain't got no shame  
I will Fuck you up!!  
**

Samus was being helped by his 'friend' out of the store, I knew of my strength back then. Samus had a surprise look on his face, to see me on top of his car with a slugger, I already broke his rearview mirrors.

**Chorus: 2x  
You better go down when you get with me  
You better realize that I'm what you need  
You better get here before I count to 3  
You better do Right I'll fuck you up!!**

"Wait Lizzie, that's my dad's car!!! Stop!! Please!!" Samus begged, but I kept going until his car was almost broken in half.

As I turned one corner, I saw guys were dealing some drugs, they looked at me, I could tell what they were doing, dealing drugs.

"You're the bastards who's been selling those drugs to the kids!!" I was so pissed off already but now....I was insane, I knew most of the kids here, one of them was killed by a drug overdose. I walked over to them, one of them came to me, I grabbed him by the right hand and kicked him in the chest, sending him flying.

**How come everytime you gon do it again? (Why you always out late?)  
Why you always drunk when you with ya friends?  
Shut the fuck up and get in my Benz  
Do what i say, I don't give a damn  
Ya betta obey if you want my nookie  
You betta stop talkin to all them hoochies  
You betta wise up and listen to me  
I will Fuck You Up!!!  
**

"Holy shit. It's Blood!! Run!!" The other gangmembers ran the other way, but I was chasing after them down another alley.

"Get your ass back here you bastards!!"

They disappeared, I was blocked off by another group of drug dealers. Before I could react, I felt a sharp pain in my arm, I looked down to see that I was shot in the arm by those tranquillizers, I think. My vision was suddenly blurry, my legs were weakened, I just fell to the ground, blacking out.

**Later on**

I woke up, my arms were tied. My heart was pounding...faster than usual. _What's going on?_ I was in a room, that had bars on the door. A man entered into the room, a Sokanian. He was smiling, at me, I was sweating, I felt like I was on fire.

**Hold up..  
Ya think im trippin now  
You askin all your friends while you write it down  
You wonderin why your tires blown  
And why your cell phone ain't work no mo'**

**Normal Pov**

The Sokanian lifted her face to his, "Aren't you prett- What the f-" He backed up to see Liz tranforming back into her experiment form. Her eyes turned red, her canine teeth and her claws grew longer, her muscles tightened as she stood up, roaring. She lunged at the Sokanian.

**Anothe'cause I'm the crazy bitch that's runnin' tha game  
'cause I'm the crazy bitch that's callin ya name  
'cause I'm the crazy bitch I ain't got no shame  
I will Fuck you up!!**

A Sokanian was running towards a closed door, where you could hear a woman screaming and gasping. He knocked on the door, but there was no response but the screaming got louder and louder.

"Hey Boooooossssssss!!! We got a problem!!!" He yelled knocking on the door, until it finally opened, It was Rhodes, " What you fuckin son of a bitch!! I'm busy!!"

"Boss, one of the girls, going crazy....killed some of the customers!!!"

Rhodes sighed, getting more pissed off, he closed the door but then opened it right back up and walked out, wearing clothes and carrying his machine gun.

Lizzie roared again, as she grabs a bar door and threw it at a gang member. Some of the customers and the girls ran out of the rooms, screaming in chaos. Some of the gangmembers pointed their laser guns at her, but she lunged at them again. Jumping on one of their heads and then on another, kicking them on the face. Rhodes' eyes widened, seeing this experiment beating up the gang members.

Rhodes pointed his gun at it, " You interrupted me with this shit!!" He started firing at Lizzie but she kept dodging it until he finally hit her in the left leg, then he kept shooting. The bullets went through her body, Rhodes finally stopped, and Liz fell to the floor.

"And that's how you fuckin do it!!!" Rhodes yelled but then his eyes widened when he saw Liz still moving, she was actually trying to get up, "That's fuckin impossible!!!" Rhodes was about to shoot her again but she jumped in the air, glowing blue. She started doing several kicks in the air, sending energy from each kick, then she backflipped, sending a larger energy wave at Rhodes, sending him into the wall.

**Chorus:  
You better go down when you get with me  
You better realize that I'm what you need  
You better get here before I count to 3  
You better do right I'll fuck you up!!  
**  
Rhodes was looking up to see Lizzie about to stab him in the face with her tail but he rolled out of her way. He grabbed her by the tail and threw her into a wall.

"You're feeling weak" He stabbed her in the chest with his hunting knife looking her in the eyes. Liz growled trying to slash at him, "What? But how?" He backs up, throwing another knife hitting her in the stomach, he was hoping that would kill her but she just pulled them out and threw it right at him. He move out of the way, and tripped her but she jumped right back up only to get a punch in the chest which sent her flying into a wall. Rhodes grabbed his gun and pointed it at her, by that time, her eyes were blue and blood was dripping from her mouth. He was about to pull the trigger but someone stopped him, it was Toxen.

"Rhodes, hold on a moment, I think we may have found the newest member of the Burning Phoenix?" Toxen picked her up.

**I love you  
I love you  
I love you  
I love you  
I love you  
I love you  
Oh..ya..gimme what i need  
I love you  
I love you  
I love you  
I love you  
I love you  
I love you  
Oh..ya..gimme what i need**

Liz looked up into Toxen's eyes before they closed back up.

**Chorus:  
You better go down when you get with me  
You better realize that I'm what you need  
You better get here before I count to 3  
You better do Right I'll fuck you up!!**

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Liz shook her head, she was sitting at a table while Blade was explaining the plan to enter into Ramon's place.

"Hendrix's power won't affected all vampires, but I figured out another distraction. Ramon loves watching people dancing, that is our only window of opponent though. So, Jack and Liz, you two will be the dancers."

**Jack's Pov**

I shot up, "I don't wanna dance...I don't know how....Why!!"

"You two are the only ones left, everyone else is already in position." Blade smiled, I would just love to saw his head off. He's doing this on purpose. Liz wasn't saying anything at all, she just sat there.

"I just wanna get this bastard for what he did to my niece Izzie." She said, I just sat back down, "Plus, it wouldn't be bad that...maybe I could teach you." Liz shrugged her shoulders, smiling.

"Lizzie Angela Blood, what are you up to?" Blade asked.

"Nothing, can't I just agree for once?"

"Everyone in the room said, "No."

"Ya know what, fuck all of ya okay."

_Lizzie's middle name was Angela?_


	22. Fang

**The song that's in here has no lyrics, but I can ask my cousin to email the song for you. This inspired me after seeing spanish dances when I went to Spain....or back to Spain.**

**Jack's pov**

It was already time for this party of Ramon's. His place was a huge mansion, the party was actually outside, the floor was stone and the party was surrounded by these stone walls. I was wearing a tux sort of and was in Lunasian form, my mechanical arm was holo spray to make it look like a real man. Blade came walking by me, he stood next to me, getting some punch.

"Alright, Arsenal is going to need time to put the bombs in place. He'll detonate them and you and Liz will only have a short period of time to enter into one of the crypt's entrances before they close. By the way, you're doing great with this innocent out of place look. Now, look for Lizzie. When I give you the signal, you two start dancing." Blade walked away with the punch. I was about to get some too, until I saw an eyeball floating in there.

"No way in fuckin hell." I backed up, this punch looked more like blood. I backed up, right into a body, I turned around to see a female who was turning to face me. She this red fan covering her face, she was a red head, just not my red head. That was kinda weird that I was about to tell who wasn't Liz, just by looking at their figures. I finally saw her, will just the ass...it was her. She had black hair or wig, she was wearing a red ruffle short dress, and she had on high heels. Her legs were trembling, she nearly fell.

"Damn high heels, how do girls wear these?" Lizzie was struggling. Lizzie did only wear the small heeled boots (like for walking). She turned around only to fall on me, I wrapped my arms around her, "Oh...sorry...oh it's you." Liz looked up at me, she was actually was wearing make up....she was more beauitful than ever, her hair was tied into a bun with a red flower on it.

"Yeah it's me."

**Normal Pov**

Komodo disguised as one of the guards, walked into the security room, she knocked out the guard then let Turret in. Turret hacked into the security cameras that was not only watching the party but beneath Ramon's house, a crypt. She could see the vampires carrying something in a bubble, like an offering. Turret grabbed her communicator, which thanks to Liz, would only communicate to a certain frequency, and locking out any intruders from hacking in.

"Looks like you're right, Blade." Turret said.

"Good, Leon, is our secret weapon ready?" Blade asked.

"As ever." Leon signaled and so did Fang, a cloaked figure stood behind her, signaled to Hendrix. Hendrix nodded, holding a violin as he sat down with the other band players. Jack gulped as he saw Hendrix getting ready to play.

"Ready?"

"Ready." Jack nodded as they stood in the middle of the dance floor. The music started, Jack wrapped his left arm around Lizzie's waist. A pale skinned male with jet black hair wearing a white tux, stopped to stare at the two dancers. Liz slipped her left foot in a circle, then Jack begin to spin her, at first it was slow, but when the music went faster, he spun her faster until the music changed, she almost did a split but he held her right hand up, pulling her back up.

"Amazing." Ramon clapped, Yuki snarled looking at the couple.

"Look at Jack and Liz. They're so cute together. "

The cloak figure that stood behind Fang, was looking at her then at Liz, as Liz and Jack continued to dance. Jack was twirling Liz around.

"This Liz....611...I remembered her..." The cloaked figure's eyes narrowed, "I helped brought her into this world. Her powers...they are so intense," It grabbed Fang around the wrist, Fang looked into its eyes, feeling an intense feeling of fear, "You must be careful....she loves a challenge...it would be horrible if she tried to kill Lizzie and for you. Now, I must go and be ready for my entrance right? Remember my warning darling, you can only keep that monster contained for some long but soon, the very depths of hell will envy your flames." The figure disappeared into the shadows. Fang continued to watch Liz and Jack dancing, her eyes begin to turn black and her claws begin to grow longer and longer.

"Oh no...not now.." Fang held her stomach tightly. Finally as Jack dipped Liz to the ground he could hear someone asking.

"Miss...Miss are you alright?"

Ramon looked sharply down towards the girl who was on the floor. Horns were starting to form on her head, "Such power!!!"

"Fang!!" Liz yelled, walking quickly towards her, but Fang soon exploded. Her teeth grew longer and her eyes were pure black. Fang roared as fire came off her mouth and went into the sky. Blade punched Fang in the back of the head knocking her out, but it was too late, fireballs were already coming down from the sky.

"Shit!! What-" Jack yelled, Blade put Fang in his arms.

"Go inside the Crypt!! Now!!"

_"Finally, a worthy opponent" _A figure stood there behind a bar gate, laughing as it looked at the glimpse of Liz. "It must have been forever since I met such a strong monster."


	23. The Crypt

**ngrey651: Don't worry those two will get some alone time**

**Jack's pov**

We were inside this crypt, and Fang was just starting to wake up, so I put her down. Lizzie removed her dress, showing that she was wearing her clothes underneath, just some shorts and a tube top, then turning the heels into boots. Blade and Fang did the same thing (ya know wearing their usual clothes).

"That's more like it." Lizzie was breathing, "Ready?" Lizzie was asking me, but before I could reject she lifted her hands at me, a red circle appeared and in a flash I was in my clothes.

Blade checked his communicator, "Is everyone okay?"

Kimi answered back, "Yeah, pretty much but Hendrix is missing and the exit has been closed tight."

"Damn it...oh well...continue with the plans. Remember, your job is to make sure the vampire zombies are to stay from our backs okay, "Blade sighed, "What the hell happened?" Blade looked at Fang, who was looking down at the ground.

"Leave her alone." Liz stood by Fang, hugging her but Blade separated the two.

"Don't you get it Lizzie! She wants you!" Blade yelled, I was getting confused, why would Fang want Liz, was Fang a lesbian?

"What is he talking about Fang?" Liz asked, but Fang looked down at the ground still.

"Lizzie...you're a-" Blade was about to say something but then there was an explosion, "It's starting....we have to hurry....Jack, you and Liz try and stop the ceremony while me and Fang try and free the girls. Kimi, Komodo, and Turret will stop the vampire zombies from surprising us...but if you need help, yell Frost pine....the secret weapon should reveal itself." Blade and Fang ran off.

**Normal Pov**

Turret kissed Arsenal on the cheeks before he was about to leave, and Arsenal gave her a belt.

"Didn't have time to fix it all the way. Hopefully, it should still be good." Arsenal clicked the belt around her waist, there were two small machine guns on the sides of a holster and a large gun behind.

"Don't you think this is a bit much?" Turret asked, holding her pole (which is her weapon).

"Blade told me all about those vampire zombie thingys...these are silver and iron bullets. Should help. Now, you be careful."

"Yeah you too."

Komodo crossed her arms, looking more pissed off. Kimi whispered into Leon's ear, "Please find Hendrix, Komodo is really worried."

Leon looked at Komodo who was tapping her foot, "Of course." Leon and Arsenal ran off, their job was to set bombs around the crypt.

Blade calling Kimi from the communicator, she answered before they were about to enter into the area where Blade dotted on a map, "Before ya'll go in. vampire zombies are nothing to be scared of. The only reason why you are doing this is because you three are the group's best fighters, and they absorb magic. Those zombies lack intellect but they are strong, agile, and greatly numbered. Now, you three must destroy this red crystal that should be close by, it's the magic that makes them...without it they can't make anymore. Aim for the head or the heart.

"Gotcha....we can handle it." Kimi hung the communicator in her pocket as the three walked down a hallway, this nasty humaniod creature, with sharp teeth roared at the girls, like calling more of its friends.

Komodo pulled her fans up, "This will be fun." She looked further down, there was a large red crystal in a room, surrounded by the creatures.

"Let's go." Turret pulled a gun out, as Kimi and Komodo jumped ahead in ready position. Kimi jumped on one, stabbing him in stomach then cutting its head. Komodo grabs the creature's spear, flipping over it, cutting its head off. She picks its spear up and threw it into several in the head, pinning into a wall.

"Whoa Komodo, you're really on the head thing aren't you?" Kimi asked as she threw a spear into a zombie's head.

"Why not? My baby is missing and these creatures are the only thing I can take my fuckin anger on." Komodo throws her fans into the air, spinning in the air like discs as thy beheaded a few more, but more were being created by the red crystal. Turret slids through one of its legs, firing it in the chest, it incinerated into ashes.

**Jack's pov**

I was walking down another hallway with Liz, who sighed in frustration, "I hate being underground like this and in a small place too."

"What's wrong, getting scared? Isn't that cute, don't worry I'm here." I smiled, she laughed and pushed me away.

"Shut up! I don't need this shit right now." Liz was smiling as she walked right next to me, "So....you're not a bad dancer at all." Liz was trying to pin her hair up, but her hair kept falling back.

I put my hands in my pocket, hoping that the comb was there, it was. It was Angela's comb, it was a light rosy pink color and had a white flower on it.

"Here. This should help." I gave it to her.

"Thanks, "Liz surprisingly tied her hair up with the comb like Angela did, "Was it hers?"

"Huh?"

"Your wife's, this was hers wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but I don't need it. You're the one with all that hair."

"Thanks, I thought about cutting it, but ya know."

"Don't cut it...it looks nice. I like it."

"You do? Well, then I guess I should.....cut it." Liz was smiling and softly laughing, "I'll keep it long. Izzie and my little sisters would always play with my hair, asking me how did you get it so long or Izzie would pretend it was her hair."

"You miss them don't cha?"

"A lot...they were good people. Now there's only me, Izzie, and my little sisters left. But Izzie's in a coma, and my little sisters, Sasha and Sara are somewhere out there, I haven't found them yet."

"Izzie, I thought she was dead."

"Me too, at first. Ramon shot her in the head. At first, she wasn't breathing, but then she was, the doctor said he couldn't explain it."

"Maybe you healed somehow...ya know..you are a bit...I mean witch aren't you?"

"Yeah of course, I don't know about that. I'm not much of a healer. I was just singing a song and she started glowing...maybe I did heal her."

"What song?" I asked her.

"I don't know it by name," She started humming, "But it does make me feel better though." She was still softly humming, that song...it sounds so familiar.

When all of a sudden, I was grabbed in a bear hug, "What the fuck!" I elbowed something in the head, causing it to let go. I turned around to see this vampire who was wearing a hooded cape, popping his neck back into place.

"Tresspassers!!" He yelled, we were suddenly surrounded by a horde of these hooded vampires.

* * *

**Blade and Fang**

Blade kicks a door down, knocking it into a few guards. It was where Ramon imprisoned women for food or sometimes for fun.

"Free all the women." He commanded Fang. They both started to break the bar doors out, freeing the girls out, Blade was looking from room to room, trying to find Psyche, but she wasn't there.

More of vampire zombies suddenly came out of the shadows, Fang backed up, "Blade, we have company."

"Damn it, why hasn't the girls destroyed that crystal yet?" Blade pulled out his sword.

Fang suddenly glowed into flames, a red circle appeared around her, and her red dragon wings spread opened. In fairy form, her hair was longer and had streaks of orange which had several braids, she wore a redish orange tube top, long red loin cloth, and she had chain wrist bracelets which was a dark grey color, "Hell's Fury!" She yelled as she shot fire energy into the air, creating this circle in the sky which opened up as a portal releasing flames from it. Of course, few of the vampire zombies survived, one even bit Fang on the right wrist, she punches it in the face.

"Damn it, "Fang looks at the bite mark, but it just healed right back, strangely. Her claws suddenly grew longer.

"Fang, calm down."

* * *

**Liz and Jack**

As I slashed the last head off of a vampire, I turned around to see Yuki, holding Liz around the neck.

"One more move and she becomes a zombie. Now be a good boy."

I put my hands in the air, I didn't want anything to happen to her. Yuki commanded one of the vampires to tie me up and I saw another coming towards me, all I remember is he liefted a fist in the air.


	24. Curse

**Flashback **

Liz woke up, she was on the ground, she was surrounded by this metal bar walls. Rhodes was looking at her through the bar.

"What the fuck is going on?" Liz was about to bend the bars but a bolt shocked her from the bars. She got up, looking at a shadow that had red eyes glowing, it was sitting in a chair.

"She's pretty....kill her. " The figure said, the other gangmembers were cheering.

"Wait a minute, boss. A moment of your time." Toxen walked up and whispered into the creature's ear.

"Is that so?"

**Jack's Pov**

I woke up, I was tried up, there was someone leaning on my back. It was Lizzie, I know because of her scent she always smells like cinnamon. She was struggling against the ropes.

"C'mon we've gotta get out of , they have Izzie!" Liz was struggling, she was starting to cry.

"What?"

"They must have followed me back in Sokan."

**Flashback**

While Jack was fighting the vampires, Liz was fighting Yuki. Liz tripped her and ax kicked her to the ground. Liz pulled out her saber, spiltting it to two.

"You have a new sword. Good," Yuki dodged Liz's lunges and kicked her in the back, "We have a very special visitor." Yuki pulled a hologram of the comatose Izzie. Lizzie's eyes widened and her fist clenched together.

"YOU BITCH!!!" Liz punched Yuki in the face so hard, it sent her flying into a wall, Liz was about to punch her again but Yuki dodged it, "You have done enough to her!! You bitch!! I swear if you fuckin hurt her, I'll fuckin slash you into pieces!!!" Liz suddenly stop, she had a tranquilizer. Liz's hand was shaking as she remvoed the tranquilizer.

"We even know your weakness as well." Yuki laughed as she grabbed Liz by the neck.

**End of Flashback**

Liz was crying, "We have to do something Jack....they have her....she's all I have left *sniff* I promised her mother that I'll never let anything happen to her. Yuki is planning to steal Izzie's youth and if that happens, Izzie will die from old age."

My heart sunk, I've never heard Liz cry like this, she sounded so helpless, the idea of hurting an innocent child was enough to just piss me off. I begin to struggle hard, my body...I could feel the adrenaline going through my body fast, my heart...I could feel it beating...my two bottom teeth were growing longer, even in Lunasian form....I was transforming as I would normally in experiment form.

"Liz...don't cry, "My voice was starting to change a little, my muscles got bigger and bigger, until finally the electric rope was finally broken, Liz was so surprised as I broke hers. I didn't look at her in her face, I started to push up against the door. I needed some more strength..I need to think of something else. The man who raped Liz, but she wouldn't tell me...my muscles grew larger, my bottom teeth were rising and I was getting bigger, Liz was starting to look up at me, I pulled on the door.

"Did your old boyfriend hit you!!" I yelled, I guess she got it.

"Yes...and he called me a whore too!!!!" Liz yelled, that was it. He called her a whore, that bastard. I finally broke the door down, I started breathing slowly, my body was changing back to it's some

"I should have known, "Liz was looking at me, "You turned her down didn't you and in return she cursed you."

I was breathing again, "Yes, we have to go now."

**Flashback'**

I looked at this woman who came out of the water slowly, she looked so beautiful. Her long hair flowing in the hair, her brown hair shined, and her stunning figure. There's no way that this could be that Frenzy's mother. She walked towards me, smiling.

"So this is the man, "She walked around me, slowly gliding her fingers against my shoulders, "You're quite the looker...for someone who's so strong."

"You're the mother?" My eyes widened.

Plants were growing from wherever she stood, she sat down as a giant plant came up out of no where for her to sit on, "The mother....oh yes...my son...Frenzy...he was quite strong too...for a baby. Name is Fury."

"Baby?" That's impossible, that thing was bigger than me, it stood over me. Vines started to circle around me.

"Yes...baby. He did have his temper tantrums."

"Temper tantrums...he was killing innocent people."

"You are acting like it's a bad thing my dear." She smiled.

"Of course it is!!!" I pointed my chainsaw grapple at her, about to fire.

"As they have killed your beloved Angela."

I stopped, "What?"

"I know it wasn't you who killed my son, it was those humans...whenever something is unique, they want to kill it, like my younger sister, Medusa. Poor girl, " She floated up, her body was like a cloud, her hair wrapped around me as she was looking into my eyes, "In fact, you're just like my son...in a way. You stand out....you're unique. So was Angela...she wasn't even from this world....poor thing."

"You don't know shit." I looked at her.

"Of course I do. You hate being alone but you like it as well....no one can hurt you. I can fix that..."

"Huh?"_ How did she know this about me?_

"You took a ssssssson from me....give me a child..precioussssss and I'll give you the world...richessssss beyond imagination and I can make it sssssso you never be alone, you'll have ssssssssomeone to ssssssssshare it with. I'm not the enemy here Jack. Those humanssssssss killed your Angela and they confussssssssed you into killing my sssssssson. Braveheart...I'll make you happy...just a child....for endlesssssssss joy and happinessssssss." She tried to pull me in for a kiss but I stabbed her in the stomach with my chainsaw. She screeched in horror as she backed up.

"I'm a simple man bitch!! I killed your son and now you, monster!" I shot the chainsaw grapple, but only scraped her on the side, "Eat Iron bitch!!" I was smiling as he stood over Fury who was on her knees, her face to the ground.

She suddenly stood up, "Very clever, iron, maybe for a half demon it would have killed me but I'm full..., "Her skin color changed to green, her hair turned to snakes, there was one large snake in the back that went down her back and acted as a tail, "BLOOD!!!!!!!" One of the vines grabbed me, wrapping around me, I was just about to chop them right off but Fury stopped me, "I wouldn't do that. My lovely venus plant just loves when her meal fights back." I saw this giant venus fly trap coming from the ground.

"You don't want to reconssssssssidered it?" She asked, smiling so evilly.

"No way!! You think humans are bad...look at you!! You're the most ugly, nastiest, bitch I have ever seen. You're a monster, hiding behind that little appearance...I wouldn't even sleep with you if I was drunk!!!" I yelled pissed off.

"How interessssssssting, my love. You have the exact little tantrum assssssss my Frenzy...in fact, I have an idea. You'll sssssssee my darling. I cursssssssse you with a gift.....You'll have his sssssssstrentgh but also, his temper, hisssssssss urge to kill. Whenever you get mad, your cursssssse will sssssset and Frenzy will be unleassssssed into thissssssss world and everyone that you will be close to, anyone you'll ever love will be crussssssssshed to dusssssst, this I sssssssswear. You will sssssssee what a monssssster isssssss truly like." Fury laughed as she disappeared into the earth.


	25. Ramon Sanchez: An unstoppable force

**_Sorry it took so long, but for some strange reason, FF has been not saving my work and logging me off and it was just pissing me off. This song doesn't belong to me _**

**Flashback **

Liz stood up, still looking at the shadow, "What's so?"

"We seem to have a celebrity among us, The Blood Demon of Sokani city, known to kill not only some of our men but killed even a store owner."

"That was an accident, I was fuckin high okay!"

"That's another thing, seems to only bring out this brillant creature is drugs and it only happened when you were a junkie. Did holding a dead woman in you jaw change your mind?"

"Shut the fuck up!!" Liz punched the bar but a bolt shocked her once again.

"Let the blood shed begin." The creature waved it hand signaling for Rhodes.

"Finally, hope ya ready sweet heart, " Rhodes smiled, the cage that he was standing next to was shaking as there were roars escaping from it, "Our baddest fighter yet."

**If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
So ripped off, so stepped on**

"Am I 'posed to be scared, bring it motherfucker." Liz stood in ready stance as Rhodes removed the door letting the creature entered into the arena. It was a giant like alien that stood at least 10 feet tall, ugly with slimy green skin, a fur loincloth and a club, Liz started laughing, "You gotta be shittin' me right? Why not bring two of them make it fair for him huh?"

"Pretty girl will be smashed."

"Yeah, have fun with that." Liz lifted her hands up, moving them around as if creating a circle, soon a earth circle appeared in front of her and then she touched the ground. It first she stood like that, both hands still on the ground, then she stood up, having her right index and middle finger up to her forehead, then in a swift move she moves her right arm to the side, yelling, "Tremors!!" The ground started to violently shake. The giant was falling to the ground as the ground spilt opened, engulp him, and closed right back over him.

**Jack's Pov**

We finally found the center of the ritual, we were hiding on top of one of the stairs that went down the wall. Outside of the wall, there was cliffs and water. I saw Hendrix tied up by three hooded figure, Izzie was lying on a medical table still, she had a small tube in her throat. There were these two children who was inside this pink crystal.

**You're not the only one  
Refusing to back down  
You're not the only one  
So get up**

"C'mon, you're telling me this guy is not a virgin!! He fuckin looks like one!!" Yuki was yelling at some of the cloaked figures, who was holding a small blue crystal, Yuki snatched the crystal from them and waved it in front of Hendrix, it turned black, "He's not a virgin!! Get this pathetic son of a bitch from me!!"

"Darling, calm down. There has to be a virgin around here somewhere." Ramon said, the crystal was suddenly glowing white, towards the direction of Blade and Fang, who were purposely caught, "See my dear, one of these are virgins." The crystal glowed white in front of Fang.

"Take her now." Yuki commanded, the hooded figure's grabbed Fang and were about to tie her to a table in front of thelarge pink crystal that stood strangely by itself on the ground with the kids still inside. Fang kicked on vampire in the balls, and throwing another one that was grabbing her left arm, into the wall, but more just came, Yuki pushed a dead body that was already tied to the table to the ground and put Fang in her place.

**Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot**

"We've got to do something, or Fang will be sacfirice. Damn it, what was that word that Blade told us?"

"Fuck it, let's just fight!" I yelled, I jumped down, we have to distract them anyway. I was about to try and break the kids out but I was punched in the face, "That's it, I'm tired of vampires!!!"

**Normal Pov**

Liz removed her swords, and was fighting the hooded vampires, slicing them up. Jack was trying to get to the little kids, a boy and a girl who were twins trapped inside of the magic bubble prison, he was suddenly tackled to the ground. Liz backed up tripping over the dead body that Yuki pushed off the table.

"Where are those zombie guards?" Ramon shouted, "Time I get my hands dirty anyway."

Liz turned the body over, her eyes widened, "No...it can't be...NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" A light wave of energy formed around her, blasting everyone away, it even knocked Jack into a wall, knocking him out.

"That energy." Ramon looked, amazed at Liz's energy, "Such power."

**Jack's pov**

I woke back up, I'm really getting tired of this, being tied up again. Blade, Hendrix, and Liz was still next to me, our job was to distract them anyway while the others got everything else set up. Liz was crying right next to me and Fang was still tied up to the table.

"Now, we just have to wait a few more moments until this moon crystal is ready."

******If you feel so filthy  
So dirty, so fucked up  
If you feel so walked on  
So painful, so pissed off**

"Listen Ramon, you don't have to go through this. Think about it." Blade said, still keeping calm.

I whispered to Liz, "What's wrong?"

"Sara, I thought they escaped...she's dead..she dead....YOU BASTARD!! THEY WERE JUST KIDS!!!" Liz was screaming, but she was punched in the face by Yuki. I saw the dead body that was lying on the ground, it was a sokanian by the thin figure, the eyes were light blue, the girl was beauitful with her long black hair, her lips were thin and light blue, she had bruises all over her body and was wearing a bikini. Her eyes were still opened, it was hard to look at that face, those eyes.

******You're not the only one  
Refusing to go down  
You're not the only one  
So get up**

"Sorry, but she had very nice lips and her black hair, I must have it." Yuki was looking at a small hand mirror, "Did you know that everyone has something perfect about their bodies, something that stands out. Your Sara had the best lips, but the hair was good too. I couldn't make heads or tails which one I wanted more, so I told both. Poor thing, she didn't survive the transfer though."

"You...you...BITCH!!!" Liz stood up, I thought she was going to break through the chain, I wanted to, I wanted to take that smirk off of Yuki's face, "You may think you're beauitful, but I have never seen such an ugly demon before."

**Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot**

I was expecting another punch from Yuki, but Yuki just looked at Liz, "My...your eyes...I see so much water in them...they'll be perfect with my new raven hair. After I take Izzie's and those kids youth, you'll be next."

"My darling....you're quite beauitful enough...but what ever you wish is my command." Ramon drank from a red glass, the crystal from above shine on Fang, it was like it was draining her magic, I guess. Fang's body was jerking and trying to break through the chains.

"STTTTTTTTOOOOOOPPPPPPPP! You have no idea what you're doing?" Blade yelled again. The crystal continued to gathered power, shining over the kids as well. Fang for some strange reason, was smiling, she was laughing in fact.

**If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
Just get up**

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

"What? What's going on?" Ramon looked at the crystal, it was now losing power, "No...it can't be....SHUT THAT FUCKING THING OFF!!!"

Fang's claws grew longer, her canine teeth grew sharper, the crystal was shaking as more power was being drained by it.

"Damn it, freeze her!" Ramon lifted his hands, a light blue circle appeared before his and several other's hands, shooting some sort of energy at Fang, freezing her, and the crystal was removed from the moon's rays, Ramon walked over to Blade, pulling him up by the collar, "You half breed, were you trying to kill us all? Excellent plan, using her so she c-"

"That wasn't my intent. My intent was to only take the kids back to their parents."

**Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot**

"Oh how good of you, but I-"

"My guess you sent amateur vampires to get some kids right. You must've been so busy that you weren't even paying attention to the kids, probably even your first time, you and Yuki's time seeing them or else, you wouldn't have risked it."

**Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot**

"Risked what?"

"Those kids....aren't really kid kids. I asked one of the parents, the mother, if she would like to come and take them back, she wants to meet you so badly. I had to make sure she didn't come unless a password. Frostpine." That was the word, suddenly, the ground begin to shake.

**Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot**

Ramon looked at the kids, sensing their power, his eyes widened, he dropped Blade, "Those...those are..."

"Yeah, they are. They belong to a creature who went to the very depths of hell until it was frozen." Liz said, looking at Yuki, "It took her four years just to try and conceive them...and she's been looking for them for a week too.

**Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot**

"Boss, "One of the vampires who stood on the cliff was looking down at the ocean, "I think we have a problem."

**Normal Pov**

Ramon ran up and saw that from the horizon and towards the cliff, the ocean was turning into a frozen ice waste land and from the reflection of the ocean, a figure was racing towards them.

Ramon pulled Blade up by the shoulders, "Call it off!"

"Sorry, she's out of my control...a little...She wants Frosty and Snowy back, she's been waiting a week to be reunited with her children...do you think I can stop her? You have fun."

Ramon and Yuki both looked up at the sky, what was a pure moonlit night, turned into a cloudy, windy, and snowy night.

**To be continued**


	26. Unleashed

**_This song doesn't belong to me _**

**Welcome Home starts to play in the ground begin to shake.**

**Jack's Pov**

Ramon and Yuki watched in terror as a roar echoed through the hall. The was a perfect chance to try and cut through these electric ropes.

The Kids that were in the bubble prison smiled and giggled, the boy pointed at Yuki, "I told you our mommy will come for us."

"Mommy?" I looked at Blade, "Blade, what's coming this way?"

**_You could have been all I wanted  
But you weren't honest  
Now get in the ground  
You choked off the surest of favors_**

Blade was secretly cutting through Hendrix's ropes when he had a strange smile on his face, "We just better make sure those kids come out alive. Hendrix that's your job getting those kids out of here alive."

Hendrix nodded. Lizzie just stared at the dead body, her eyes...they looked so different...they were still blue, but more of a tainted blue as if someone or something else was coming over her.

"Lizzie...no that might not be a good idea, Jack, free Fang. But be careful." Blade looks over towards Liz's direction, "Liz, you must...Liz!" Blade yelled at Liz, I looked over, she was crawling over to the creepy dead body. I tried to crawl to her, while everyone else was panaicking.

**_But if you really loved me  
You would have endured my world_**

"Lizzie, c'mon. There's nothing you could have done."

"Please, I'll free Fang, you and Blade should try and get her and Izzie out."

"Liz, that's not a good idea-" Liz interrupted Blade.

"I will not let her final resting place be in this hellhole." Liz looked at Blade, she was pissed off.

**_Well if you're just as I presumed  
A whore in sheep's clothing  
Fucking up all I do_**

Hendrix was pulling the kids out of the bubble when the earth shook again, spiltting half way across the floor, where lava was down below. He trips and falls over a new formed cracked, nearly dropping the kids near the edge of the spilt. Leon soon came into the room, pushing through the crowd of fleeting vampires.

**Normal pov**

Jack gave the dead Sara to Leon, "Get her out of here!"

Leon nodded as he ran back out. Lizzie was just applying just fire magic to Fang's icy prison when her hair was suddenly pulled and she was threw into a wall, it was Yuki.

"I should have made sure Ramon shot you with iron bullets." Yuki pulled out her sword, "You've ruined everything!"

Liz pulled out her saber, "That was the plan."

"You think you can beat me. I am the daughter of an ancient Japanese samurai, Yoshi."

"I've ruined everything! You stole souls of girls, for your own selfish purpose, but beauty can only last so long."

"Hah! So much you know, this wasn't for me. I only stole from a handful of girls, their beautiful features, they would have lived. Except your Sara. She was...so easy to break...truly...did you know at first when we caught her and her twin sister, she kept saying how you would rescue them." Yuki smiled. Liz lunged at her, Yuki thought that Liz was trying to stab her, but Liz faked it (making her blade dodge the attack and quicking aiming for the neck), Yuki surprised, quickly used her sword to to block Liz's true attack.

**_And if SO here we stop  
Then never again  
Will you see this in your life_**

Jack ran back to try and free Fang but Ramon stepped in his way and punched him in the face, sending him flying into a wall.

"I'll finish you off myself." Ramon pushed his sleeves up.

**_Hang on to the glory at my right hand  
Here laid to rest, is A love ever longed_**

Jack was about to jump back up and ready to fight, but Blade stopped him.

"I'll fight him, just make sure that everyone is out." Blade said, pulling his sword out, "There's something that I must ask him."

Jack nodded and ran off.

"Where are those kids?" Jack asked Hendrix, Hendrix pointed down below the crack where the kids were trying to climb up from a rock where the lava was starting to rise, they were crying.

"MMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYY!!!!!!!"

**_With truth on the shores of compassion  
You seem to take premise to all of these songs_**

**Jack's Pov**

Something suddenly rises from the ocean, it was huge. It looked like a female, she had long icy blue, but she was looking down. When she or it looked up, it was horrible, she or it had no face, it leaned its head to the side as if its neck was broken or slow as it yelled its hands to its chest as if they were broken too.

"Mommy!!" The girl yelled, happily, almost forgetting about the lava rising up. That's their mother, I hope I don't see the father, the creature lunges but only the be blocked by a shield.

"Hah!! You don't think I was prepared." I heard Ramon laugh.

"How long do you think you can keep a mother from her children?" I heard Blade reply.

_I've got to get them out of there, and quick._ I saw some broken chains, "We've got to get them out of there and quick. Here, hold this chain." I commanded Hendrix.

_**You stormed off to scar the armada  
Like Jesus played myartar  
I'll drill through your hands**_

"Jack...are you insane? That heat could break through the lava!" Hendrix yelled, holding the chain, but I dropped down anyway. The heat, it was pretty unbearable, sweat was already forming before I was even close to the kids, who were screaming and crying as the lava continued to rise.

**Normal Pov**

Liz backflipped in the air, slashing at Yuki from above, revealing her hidden saber. She lands in a split while still blocking as Yuki continued slashing at her.

**_The stone for the curse you have blamed me  
With love and devotion, I'll die as you sleep._**

"Not bad bitch." Yuki said.

"Not bad, hag." Liz replied, angering Yuki.

**_But if you could just write me out  
To neverless wonder... happy will I become  
Be true that this is no option,_**

The creature was attacking the shield, hammering it with both hands. Hendrix tied the chain around the wall, protecting it when some of the vampires tried to cut the chain.

Blade was jumping from pillar to pillar dodging Ramon's magic blasts.

"What, you can't fight, halfling?" Ramon sneered, as Blade blocked the last attack with his sword.

**_So with sin I condemn you  
Demon pray, Demon out._**

"No actually, I wanted to wear you out." Blade confessed, Ramon was breathing heavily and sweating, "Seems to have worked. Now, it's my turn." A Dark blue circle appeared before his hand, creating an icy prison for Ramon, but he dodged it, charging at Blade.

**_Hang on to the glory at my right hand  
Here laid to rest is our love ever longed_**

"You think a half breed like you could beat me? You're a disgrace, you're father was a disgrace. Turning his back on his own kind, just so he could fuck some worthless hoe, disgusting." Ramon spits, talking about Blade's mother, who was an experiment created by Dr. Angel, Sola. Known to have the power of light. One day, a dark demon came to the planet that she lived on, weakening from hunger and the rise of the sun, thinking that he was dying, he was saved by this beauitful creature, that he was going to hunt.

Blade sighed, punching Ramon in the face, "So you want to aim low, fine. I may be half blood, but I was born as a vampire...you..not so much, you were experimented on by aliens, centuries ago. In fact, the only reason you had magic was because you were once human. My father was a pure blooded vampire, he understood that vampires aren't just blood sucking creatures without a soul, they can love, it doesn't have to be a vampire, he loved my mother, even though she found out what he was, what that made me, but she didn't care. So why the hell should I? You can talk to me anykind of way but..., "Blade sighed, removing his shades, his once light blue eyes turned red, "But no one...I mean no one talks about my parents that way." Blade glowed a light yellow color, he was glowing as bright as the sun, burning Ramon badly.

**_With truth on the shores of compassion  
You seem to take premise to all of these songs_**

Blade walked up to Ramon, holding him by the collar, "Impossible, no dark demon can possibly have light magic."

**_One last kiss for you  
One more wish to you_**

**Jack's pov**

I finally reached the kids, "C'mon, hop on my back." I commaded, they did just that, one was nearly choking me around the neck.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both were screaming as the lava was almost at my feet, I started climbing up a little faster.

Hendrix, I saw him back punched one vampire in the face, his canine teeth was starting to show. He was starting to pull the chain up.

**_Please make up your mind girl,  
I'd do anything for you_**

I looked up to see the shield was finally destroyed, the creature roared, as it created a bunch of swords of ice in the air, and shot it down at us. _Is this thing crazy, it'll kill her own children._

"Mommy! Mommy! Stop!"

The creature's head lowers, I saw another head behind it and another body. This thing had two bodies in one, it's head turned to show that it was a female after all. She had beauitful long, icy blue hair, white eyes, pink lips, she was amazing. Her body shrinks to almost our sizes, she stood there in front of us, her body was completely white.

"Frosty, Snowy. My angels, "She kneeled down and had her hands out, the kids ran to her arms, "My little angels....I've missed you so much."

"The men saved us." The kids pointed at us, her cold icy eyes looked at us.

"Really, now. I must thank them, won't I?" She smiled at us, but then we were interrupted by Liz's fight, Fang's icy prison shattered on the ground. At first, Fang sat there, looking down at the ground. Liz stabbed Yuki in the stomach finally, letting her fall to the ground, she wasn't dead all the way.

"Jet." She whispered under her breath.

**_One last kiss for you  
One more wish to you_**

"C'mon, Fang, let's get you warmed up." Liz tried to get her up.

"Liz, get away from her!" Blade yelled.

**_Please make up your mind girl  
Before I hope you die._**

Liz looked up at Blade, confused, when all of a sudden, Fang's hand shot at Liz's neck, grabbing her tightly there as Fang stood up, she was laughing.

The creature's eyes widened, "Oh no."

"Fang..what the-" Hendrix yelled, Fang looked up at Liz, her eyes were black, were black.

"Nice to meet you, Lizzie." Fang grinned evilly before throwing Liz into a wall.


	27. A Fierce Battle

**_This song doesn't belong to me _**

**Jack's Pov**

Fang's face was pale, you could see the veins in her face, as a wicked smile was appeared with those pit black eyes, those eyes.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, I've been waiting so long for this." Her voice sounded so different, "Someone I can play with." She laughed, looking at Liz, who got back up. Fang looked at Yuki, she was incinerated on the spot, I could hear her scream in horror, it was almost to painfully to watch.

"Fang, why did you do that?" Liz rubbed her head. This wasn't Fang anymore.

"Fang!! Fang!! How dare you call me that name? That weakling....hah!! I was finally able to break from her imprisonment, she was trying so hard to keep me away from you...my dear.." Fang walked over to Liz, I was about to shoot my chainsaw grapple at her, but Blade shook his head. Fang's body transformed, she was now wearing a white tube top, and a long, white loincloth, her claws grew longer and sharper. She had her hands out, a larger spear appeared in her hands.

"You must get 611 and get out of here." The creature whispered to me, "Phoenix's weakness...her true weakness is ice...I shall hold her off, while you get away."

_Phoenix, was this the same thing that Blade was trying to tell me about._

"No mommy...no." The kids whined, holding on to her.

Phoenix laughed, "Tundra, sweetie...you know me to well...but you're close to my element, "Phoenix points at the crack where the lava was still rising up, "You wouldn't even last. But Lizzie here...she's special...she is the rarest magical creature of all. You should know you helped created her, Tundra." Phoenix tilted her head at Lizzie, I couldn't help it, I had to do something, _Blade told me Phoenix was a demon, right. Demons are weak against....iron. _I saw Yuki's sword at the edge.

"What..what are you talking about?" Lizzie asked, she looked over to see me, then she looked over at Hendrix and the others.

"We have to get out of here." Blade whispered to Hendrix, Tundra pushed Snowy and Frosty to Hendrix, as he backed up, disappearing into the shadows.

Phoenix looked deeper into Liz's eyes, "You really don't know huh? Poor thing, always trying so hard so evolve into a fairy or sorceress but that will never happen. You're talented with magic but that doesn't seem good enough. Why? Maybe it's because you'll never evolve." Phoenix dodged Liz's magic energy balls, one seemed to actually hurt her, she rised her hands, shooting only one blast, sending Liz flying towards the crack where the earth was still spilt.

Liz had a true surprise look on her face, " What are you talking about?" I grabbed the sword. Liz got back up

Phoenix pointed her spear at Liz's neck, "Simple, your energy, you're strong...too strong...No one...no magical being could bring your niece back to life...except one...but strangely only you could."

"The bullet just grazed her head." Liz paused, "Didn't it?" Liz pulled her sabers up, she attacks Phoenix who just twirls around as if she was doing some sort of hypnotic dance.

"What about those nightmares you've been having my dear? How is it that you're a witch but don't know you're element?" Phoenix moves around Liz, Liz looked at her, as if she was being pulled into a trance, "Poor Lizzie, she doesn't know that she's a-" I threw Yuki's sword at Phoenix, who didn't even see it, she screeched in horror as the sword entered her body through and through. I grabbed Liz and ran towards the exit.

"Run!! RUN!!!!" I yelled, Tundra and Blade turned to run as I was pulling Liz along, "C'mon Liz!!"

Suddenly, the entrance was blasted, flames covered the entrance. I was suddenly lifted in the air. Phoenix smiled at me.

"Well...iron...nice try but you'll have to do better than that. Now, if you excuse me, I'll kill your girlfriend first then...I'll come after you." Phoenix punched me in the face, I flew into a wall, she walked to face Liz, " Where was I? Oh yes...what you really are? A Demon, but not just any demon....the most rariest of them all...of all magical creatures, A Blood Demon."

Liz looked at Phoenix with a serious look and punched her in the face, I thought Phoenix's head would come off, "You don't fuckin know me!!" The lava seem to spring to life, shooting forth like a geyser.

Phoenix just turned her head, wiping the blood from her cheek, "That almost hurt. What's the matter, Lizzie, don't like it, thought you were special. You are, in the history of everything, only about five blood demons ever existed. Blood Demons have the power of all the elements and much more, they're the masters of the unnatural. They also have power over the souls of others, in fact, they can summon an army of souls to their bidding and even revive them."

_Liz is a demon....no way...that can't be...she doesn't even look like one...she doesn't use her charm...or does she?_

"You're a liar!!" Liz lunged at her but Phoenix pinned her down with her foot to her neck.

"No. Blood Demons can even bring souls of other out of their body into theirs. Isn't that right, Angela?"

_Wait....Liz has Angela's soul, my angela. That's not possible Liz wasn't there when Angela died. _My head flashes back when I first woken up from the hospital with the metallic arm, the doctor and nurses were trying to calm me down....in almost slow motion, a glimspe...I see a red head walking down the hallway away from the scene, was that Lizzie.

**_Burning inside  
with violent anger,_**

"Shut up!!" Liz lifted her hands, a icy blue circle appeared before her hands, blasting Phoenix in to the sky, but Phoenix just simply smiled as her body changes again. Her skin it was red, her claws were orange, her eyes still black, horns were on her head and she had orange plasma looking hair.

"That's it.... unleash your angry, unleash that Blood Demon from with in!!" Phoenix yelled, summoning a fiery tornado from the ground, towards Liz. Liz blocked it with a shield, but the tornado spun around her. Phoenix smiled, "That's it, absorb its magic, it wouldn't be fair to kill you without seeing your full potential."

**_Burning inside  
with violent anger,_**

Liz...She was kneeling to the ground, she was holding her throat, as if she couldn't breathe, I got up, trying to pull her through the tornado, but the gust pushed me away.

"LLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZ!!!"

**Liz's Pov**

I could feel something inside me, a burning...a sensation, what's this feeling. My eyes were slowly flashing. As I look up, I didn't see Phoenix or Jack but this mysterious figure. She stood in front of me, these ghostly things came out of her, her hair was floating in the air. She was dancing around me, slowly and gracefully. Those ghostly apparitions, starting to dance around her, she slit her wrist and quickly a staff was summoned to her aid. She continues to sing, but it was a different song. These ghostly things started to spin around me, I stood up.

"Who are you? Are you Angela?" I asked it, but there was no answer back, it repeated the dance once again, waving the staff around. I begin to follow it, I didn't understand, I've never seen this dance before but how do I know it.

(This is to a different song)

**A clouded dream on an earthly night  
Hangs upon the crescent moon; **

Suddenly, the staff was in my hands, she stops, to reveal herself. She was all different colors, her eyes were blue. _Could this be the demon? _  
**A voiceless song in an ageless light  
Sings at the coming dawn.**

In a gleam of Light, I was back inside the tornado which died down, Phoenix was now frowning, she was standing near Jack.

"I was hoping to make him my play thing after how battle, but I'll just kill him now."

I felt something inside of me, I couldn't let her kill him...but am I really a demon...a Blood Demon...I sighed closing my eyes, using one of the sabers to cut my wrist. Suddenly, I felt something had to come out of me.

**Jack's Pov**

Liz was glowing brighter and brighter, she looked human or a demon. Her clothes burned as she seem to be on fire. She was glowing all colors, she was so beauiftul, as her hair floated up, a golden staff came out of her stomach. She pulled it out herself. She opened her eyes, looking amazed at herself, but a tear came down her eyes. She had a long scripion tail.

"Liz?"

"Finally." Phoenix drops me, and shot a fire blast at Liz, sending her across the room, "A real challenge."

**_Sephiroth  
Sephiroth_**

Liz got right back up, she got back up, Liz still had tears down her face. In a swift dash, she kneed Phoenix in the stomach, grabbed her around the neck with her tail and throws her across the room. Liz looked at me for a second, she looked so sad. _Why was she so sad? _

"Get out of here." Liz turned to the door way, she lifted up her hands, and the flames that blocked the entrance was extinguished.

**_Burning inside  
with violent anger,_**

Liz flew back into battle, charging at Phoenix. Phoenix just smiled, as she summoned a fire storm. I looked up to see flames falling from the sky.

Liz blocked the meteors and continued to fly towards Phoenix, she punched her in the face again and again.  
**_Burning inside  
with violent anger,_**

"Are you feeling mad? Did I ruin your happy ending?" Phoenix smiled as she kneed Liz in the stomach, then punched her in the face. Phoenix fought with ruthlessness, she grabbed Liz's hair, spinning her around and throwing her up in the air, then as Liz was coming back down, Phoenix kneed her in the back.

"Liz, " I couldn't bare it, seeing Liz getting hurt like that, "Liz."  
**_Sephiroth  
Sephiroth_**

Liz got out of the rumble, she was bleeding from her mouth, she looked at me. "Liz, " I said, she was crying, she had no idea what she really was this whole time and I can't believe what I said about demons, maybe she thinks that she'll never be in my world, " Liz!!"Kick her ass, Fang would want this!!" I yelled, smiling, "You're a Blood Demon!! Show her what you can do!!"

**_Fate - monstrous and empty,  
Fate - monstrous and empty,_**

Liz wiped her tears away, Phoenix pulls Liz by the tail, but Liz head butted her. She flips backwards, kicking Phoenix in the chin, sending her flying in the air. The Earth begin to shake as the two of them were fighting, lighting and thunder rumbled across the skies. I ran out of the crypt as fast as I could.

**_Fate - monstrous and empty,  
Fate - monstrous and empty,_**

Liz and Phoenix were locked in hand to hand combat, when Liz suddenly blasted her with an earth blast, sending her to the ground, into Ramon's party, which everyone was leaving, until this demon crashed into the floor. Liz was getting tired, as she landed on the ground, waiting for Phoenix to get back up, but she disppeared into the earth. Phoenix suddenly grabbed her from underneath the earth as she popped right up. She blasted right in Liz's face, sending into another wall.

**_Come, come, O come,  
do not let me die  
Come, come, O come, do not let me die_**

"Poor Lizzie, you didn't think you'll win. You've only been a demon for what...maybe 30 minutes. I've been a demon for thousands of years."

**_Come, come, O come,  
do not let me die  
Come, come, O come, do not let me die_**

"Yet, you're still a piece of shit." Liz kicked Phoenix in the stomach, Liz smacked her in the face with her staff, then pushes it in her stomach, sending an electric shock into Phoenix's stomach, "As you said before, I'm special." Liz spend her arms out, as many souls rised up from the ground, entering into Liz's body.

**_Come, come, O come,  
(Glorious) do not let me die_**

"Powering up? I don't think so." Phoenix lifted up her hands, she incinerated anyone that was still left around or running out of the building. She blasted Liz, but the souls seem to block the attack.

**_(Noble) Come, come, O come,  
(Glorious) do not let me die (Noble)_**

"You're finished." Liz lunged as she uppercut Phoenix in the face, sending her into the sky. Liz flew up high, she swung her staff around, creating this light blue energy.

**_Come, come, O come,  
(Glorious) do not let me die_**

Instantly, these weird ice swords appeared around Phoenix, surprising her.

"Fire!!" Liz yelled, the ice swords at one at a time went through Phoenix, even though they didn't leave any physical damage, Phoenix's body started to freeze. Her body was completely ice when Liz summoned this light from the sky, down on Phoenix, explosing instant.  
**_(Noble) Come, come, O come,  
(Glorious) do not let me die (Noble)_**

Phoenix was still up, but she was breathing heavily and bleeding through her stomach, "This isn't over, Demon..." Phoenix glowed red, transforming like a giant fire bird and flew into the sky, disappearing into the starry night. She was gone and so was Fang.

**_Sephiroth  
Sephiroth_**

Liz flew back down, but nearly collasped to the ground, the staff disappeared inside her body, Liz was naked, her hair covered her back side and she clinged her chest to her knees, I covered her with my jacket.


	28. Blood Demon

**Ngrey651: Thank you, I was hoping to surprise everyone**

**Jack's Pov**

I was carrying Liz back to the ship, she was sweating heavily as if she was bleeding and she looked like she was...actually I have no idea. I was able to button her up with my jacket.

"Kimi!! Kimi!!" I yelled, Kimi ran out of the ship, so did Blade.

"What's happening to her!!" I asked as we rushed in and placed her on the table of the medical bay area.

"She's burning up!!" Kimi yelled, astounds by Liz's body temperature readings. I saw this child with black hair, pale skin, and gray eyes sitting on a countertop almost like a zombie. He was wearing a black shirt and blue shorts but he was barefooted.

"No Shit!!" I yelled, Liz tried to sit up but I pushed her back down. Her body was starting to glow in a red color, her body was as if it was melting.

**Liz's Pov**

It happened in slow motion, everything just muffled out of sound. I looked up at Jack, then at Blade. My body was trembling. _What's happening to me?_

**Flashback**

I was on Earth...one time...sitting on the beach. A figure stood behind me. The warm sand was buried underneath my hands and feet.

"He's looking for you, "It said.

"I don't care."

"Well, that's a fine attitude."

"Let me stay here just a little while okay. You can go." I said, crossing my arms, hiding a bruise that was just on my ribs. It still hurts. The figure slowly walked away. I started crying, _Why couldn't I do anything right? _

All of a sudden, this wave came out of no where, pulling me in with it. I was being toss and threw by the waves. Normally, I'm a good swimmer, but the gravity is different on this planet and the water...it's stronger.

**Help, I have done it again  
I have been here many times before  
I hurt myself again today  
And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame**

"HHHHEEEELLLPPPP!!!" I yelled before being pulled under, I saw underneath me, this shadowy figure that was starting to form. It was large, it looked human almost. It looked like it was trying to grab me, but as my vision got blurry, I felt something pulling me up, a hand. I was pushed up to the surface, where the sudden rush of air and grasping made me even more drizzy.

"Just hang on!!" The voice yelled, the figure from underneath the water stopped and vanished in thin air..almost as if never existed. I was pulled to shore and offered water, the figure ran off, leaving me alone on the beach....His voice only echoes in my head.

**End of Flashback**

My vision was getting blurry as I saw Jack over me, _was it him?_ I closed my eyes, but when I opened it, I saw that same shadowy figure that was in the water, looking right at me.

**Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up**

_Who are you? What are you?"_

Tears ran down my eyes as a pond came in front of me, that figure was my reflection. _You're me?! But I'm a witch, not a demon. Right?_  
**Unfold me  
I am small**

**_Jack's Pov_**

Liz suddenly sat up again, she was burning, her body changed another color again, I tried to push her back down but she back slapped me across the room. Her hair was floating in the air, the ship felt like it was being lifted into the air. She lifted her hand at the boy, who was still sitting there with those empty eyes.  
**and needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me**

"LLLLLIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZ!!! DON'T!!" I yelled but suddenly, I was pushed but by this indoor tornado, dodging some of the knives that flew at me. Liz had tears coming down her cheeks as her skin color changed to a green color now, she let out a scream...like some sort of hurt animal. Liz's hair changed black, _my angela. She took my angela's soul? _Liz was floating in the air as she put her hands to cover up her ears. She changed to an icy blue color, summoning a blizzard.

**Ouch**

I stood up, fighting through the wind and snow.

"I can't be a demon!!! I CCCCCCCCAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNN'TTTTTTTTTT!!!!" Liz screamed even louder, now these weird ghost things hovered around her, she lifted her hand at the boy, in which one soul entered into him.

**I have lost myself again  
Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,  
Yeah I think that I might break  
Lost myself again and I feel unsafe**

_She's lost._

I grabbed Liz by her wrist, she looks down at me, I slowly pulled her down and into a hug. She changed back to normal and was still crying in my shirt. I rubbed the back of her head. The chaos stopped, finally.

"It's okay...Everything will be okay." I said, holding on tight, my angela was somewhere in this body. I sighed, almost rocking slowly side to side until she fell asleep.

"Poor thing." Kimi said as she put the child to bed.

"Who's that?" I asked, cradling Liz in my arms. Kimi has already changed Liz's into some clothes.

"We found him in one of the crypts in a room....the room was filled with toys and stuff, but it was odd...he would just sit there. I think it was Ramon's and Yuki's son or maybe someone else's." Kimi closes the door.

**Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small**

I carried Liz into a room, and I tried to put her on the bed, but she wouldn't let go of my shirt, I tried to pry her off but her grip was tight.

"You gotta be fuckin kiddin me...Let go." I whispered to myself quietly, Liz stirred, I thought about dropping her but...some strange reason I like holding her. She was so warm and soft, her cinnamon smell...makes me feel good. I sat on the bed, trying to pull her off. Her hand slid behind my neck. She groaned in her sleep as she stirred.

"Damn it...let go." I finally pulled her off. I was about to walk silently walk away but then she moaned, softly.

"Please don't go."

**and needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me  
at are you**

I sighed walking back, sitting next to her on the bed. Then, the door opened, it was that little boy came walking in.

"What's wrong?" I asked, I wasn't expecting an answer, but he ran over and crawled into the bed, lying between me and Liz. My eyes suddenly grew heavy and my eyes closed.

* * *

I woke up to hear screaming, it sounded like Komodo and Hendrix maybe.

"What! You're pregnant and didn't tell me?" Hendrix yelled, but then he smiled when he stopped in front of the door, "Isn't that cute?"

"Shut the fuck up." I stretched, getting out of the bed. Leon bumped into me.

"Hey, man, where were you? I had to drive the ship all night?"

"I fell asleep." I yawned.

"Where I didn't see you in your room, "Leon's eyes widened with a smile, "Oh, you sly dog...you tapped Liz."

"I didn't! Nothing happened!! She fell asleep and she didn't want me to leave and...and...nothing happened!!" I yelled even though I sounded quilty.

"Sure...Did you hear? Komodo has been pregnant all these months...like 7 or 8 months, can you believe that?" Leon whispered to me. That would explain the cranky attitude and why she's been eating a lot. Plus, she is a shape shifter. I walked down into the hallway, I saw Blade sitting in the cockpit, he was reading a book, the same book that I saw when I walked into Liz's room. I sat in a chair, in front of Blade.

He placed his book down, looking at me, "I heard that you were in Liz's room last night."

My eyes widened, I thought Blade would be jealous or might try to kick my ass, because I always see him with her and I'm shocked at how fast word travels, "That's bullshit!!"

"Relax, I know you're too much of a gentlemen to do anything. Plus, you wouldn't want your ball being cut off." Blade sighed, "Psyche's gone, Ramon was killed by one of Tundra's ice swords. I'm at a dead end right now." Blade sighed.

"What do you know so far?"

"Ramon only keeps the virgin, he sells some of the women to the next Mafia Boss but he was killed by Tundra's attack before he could say who. Damn it all." He repeated, rubbing his head.

"Maybe you should get some sleep." I suggested, shrugging my shoulders.

"Yeah maybe, but I did find out something..about the boy. His name is Jet, Ramon and Yuki's son. He was born with half a soul."

"Half a soul? How the fuck does that happen?"

"It could happen in dark demons sometimes. He was born with no emotions, like he only had half a mind, in which he could have died. Actually , he should be dead. Ramon and Yuki performed the soul transfer ritual, in which they must have a virgin as the sacfirce, two children as the power sources and a body from which the soul could be transfer. Only problem, with a certain demon, the soul isn't his and it leaks out...takes about a year. You have to admit, I actually felt bad for them. They did all that...to save their son."

"Certain Demon? Liz? She's no-"

"She is, Jack. She just awaken. She's what saved the boy's life. Her powers is what restored Jet's over half of his soul to his body. She might as well accept what she is and be proud."

"How can you say that? She thought she was a witch, she spent half of her time learning spells...just so she could evolve and now you're telling me that she should be-"

"Jack, Jumba, your creator was irresponsible and Liz is a Blood Demon."

I've seen the hideous monsters that demons really looked like, one was in me, "What the hell is a Blood Demon?"

"They're the rarest of all magical creatures. They seem to be more of Angels instead of demons to me, but they can only be born of the unholy mixture of science and magic. They have been called many things, the Soul Angels, Angels of Death but they're commonly know as Blood Demons. They're unnatural, let's just say that they're not really loved. Blood Demons can bring back those who died a certain death and they control all of the elements of magic. They're nearly impossible to kill as well."

"But that-"

"Jack, face it. Liz told us that somehow Izzie survived, a two year old can't survive a bullet to the head."

I turned around to see Liz standing there, she was crying again. Before I could get up, she ran off.

I turned back to Blade, "You don't have to be so harsh."

"Jack, the only reason why you care about her because she reminds you of your dead wife, actually....wait...in a sense...she is your dead wife. The sooner she realizes what she is the safer we are. For A Blood Demon, is one of the most powerful magical creatures. But also, there's something else, don't turn your back on her and don't get so close...Liz isn't as innocent as you think she is." Blade walked away


	29. Kiss

**Ngrey651: Exactly, Blood Demons have always been hated because they stood there almost like judges or God, it seemed like they could chose who to revive or not. But you'll soon see that it's nothing like that. Also, they've been hated because they can use any elements of magic. **

**Jack's Pov**

Back to good old Taigan base. Jonnie came running up to me, barking at Jet, even though he was almost my height, he stood behind me, hissing.

"Jonnie, down boy." I said, but then Jonnie whimpered as Julie came running out. Jonnie growled at her, but Julie caught on fire and growled at Jonnie. Jonnie ran away and Julie ran after him. I gave Tom some of the money from Ramon's bounty.

""How does revenge taste?" He asked, looking at the money.

"Alright." I sighed sitting in a chair, "Well...it was a long battle and Liz..Liz found one of her adopted family members in there, dead."

"Well...that is sad, where is the psycho bitch anyway?" Tom asked. It struck me that I haven't seen her, "Oh and speaking of psycho bitches, someone came by here."

I sat up, "Who?"

"Her name, it escaped me, but there was too of them, the other crazy bitch left but the other one is still here...somewhere." Tom was looking around.

Blade walked by sighing, he walked down the hallway not saying anything.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Oh,we didn't find his sister and we're at a dead end."

"Well...I'm sure that Lizzie will help comfort him." Tom suggested, I frowned, crossing my arms, "Jealous?"

"No." I tapped my fingers on the armrest of the couch, Kimiko came by, giving me a hug.

"Hey, babe, you're being too friendly with him." Leon suggested.

"We should go to the beach, have a little fun...since we've been wroking so hard." Kimi smiled, "What do you say, Jackie? I hear that Liz loves the ocean."

"Whatever," I stood up, walking out of the base, "I'll be right back."

I saw this experiment, who was green, she had antennas, with a scarf on her head, she was wearing a blue tube top, baggy jeans, and sneakers. She turned around and smiled at me, she had one gold earring in her right ear in the shape of a four leaf clover, her eyes were lime green and so were her freckles.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked her.

"Cloe...oh wait...It's Clover actually....Clover Lucky Emerald Angel."

My eyes widened at the name Angel, _Fang Fury Firespitter Angel, _"Oh...great another one, "I backed up, "No offense, the last Angel I met tried to kill me so...." I was about to run off, but for some reason, I was lifting in the air, it was like a small tornado funnel kinda thing was hovering over me.

"Oh...you mean Fang right, do you know where I could find her. I'm her little sister." She smiled, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt anyone."She laughed and the wind started to shake.

"You're right you won't." A voice said, walking through the brushes, it was Liz, "Why don't you put him down?" Liz cut her wrist, releasing the staff that was inside her body. It just occurred to me that I've seen that staff before.

"Of course, we're all friends here right. I only came looking for Fang." She lowered her hand down, lowering me down, "Isn't that better?"

"She's not here, she left after trying to kill me."

"And yet, you're alive, why?" Clover giggled, "Must be a pretty strong, "She looked down at the headstone, "Who's Sara?"

Liz stormed away, I shrugged my shoulders, "She's not feeling so good. Why don't you go back to the base? It's-"

"I know where it is, Iwas going to leave but I wanted to revisted some old places and I saw this headstone here. It's kinda sad." Clover shrugged her shoulders as she walked away, sending a chill down my spine. I followed Liz, she was standing on the beach.

"What the hell was that about? " I asked, standing next to her, she was still crying, "Why-"

"Ya know, Blade and I was talking, he's been doing research on Blood Angels...Demons, whatever the fuck I am, he couldn't really find anything. I'm so lost, I'm not even sure what to believe anymore."

"Liz..." I placed a hand on her shoulder but she walked away.

"I mean what the fuck is a blood demon suppose to do anyway? I was able to save the son who killed my family but...not..not Sara." She started crying and rubbing her necklace.

"Hey, everything is confusing right now, but everything will come into light...sooner or later."

"When? I mean...there's only been about maybe four blood demons in the whole entire history of...fuckin history!! Alexander the great had one in his army....one was believe to have been there when the earth was flooded...I don't know!!! It's like fuckin torture!!" Liz picked up some rocks and threw them in the ocean, suddenly, there was a roar.

"Okay, Liz, let's not piss off anyone hear, especially something that lives in the ocean and can grab us. This isn't fuckin Earth, the creatures here...are dangerous, " I sighed, "And as for being a Blood Demon, it's can't be so bad. I mean, who knows what they really do and who cares. What makes you thing that life is like that, telling you what you can or cannot do or what you're 'posed to do."

Liz looked at me, "That's the smartest thing you ever said...it's very funny, "Liz laughed a little as more tears fell down, "I heard...or maybe felt Sara's last thought...she gave up....her soul...so much despair...anguish...she felt she had nothing left to live for...that was how she died. I saw it in her eyes too, there was no gleam."

I thought of Angela, "What were Angela's last thoughts?"

There was a smile and another tear, "It was strange, when I sensed her. At first, my body was numb as I was over her body. I felt her soul in me, and all these strange feelings, made me wish I could have them, maybe that's why my body absorbed her soul. Her thoughts...last thoughts were happy...they were all about you."

"But I let her die-"

"She knew you tried hard to save her...but she was happy that you were there with her...until the end. Her words..her finally words...they were..." Liz swallowed hard.

"Yes?"

"I love you." Liz answered, "That was enough...when I left...I started crying for no reason...a great sadness came over me...like losing something precious." Liz cried even more. When Liz said that, I tears came down my eyes...my angela...my angel. I never felt so heart broken, was this the task of a Blood Demon...to tell the loved one of the departed their last thoughts feeling them with more pain and regrets. I want this bastard that took Angela away from me.

"I want that bastard that killed my Angela. I want his fuckin head hung up on my god damn wall!"

Liz was surprised, "Jack, calm yourself down. We just need another lead."

"Oh look at who's calm now...just a few minutes ago, you were about to attack an innocent experiment?"

"But that's emotions and I'm a girl...we tend to be a little more emotional...not guys."

"Oh, like Blade." I snapped, it hurt my stomach that she and him do get along so well, and he kissed her...that made me want to rip his head off, but I'm sure Blade would kick my ass,"Blade is a fuckin robot!"

"Don't talk about him like that! He's been through a lot. Having his-"

"I know, his sister being taken away from him and now-"

"Sister?"

"Yeah, Psyche, right? His sister."

Liz started laughing while wiping her tears away, "Psyche is his wife."

My eyes widened, "But..but he kissed you."

"Yeah, to knock me out...at first, he thought I was one of the vampires that told her and wanted to interrogate me, but then he saw that I wasn't a vampire...Wait...you thought me and him were...gross. I like Blade but he's not really my type."

"You two..seemed so.." I slapped myself on the forehead.

"Is that why you haven't been so nice to him? I thought...wait, "Liz paused for a moment, but then a wicked smile came on her face, "You were jealous."

My face was hot as I crossed my arms, looking away, " I wasn't. I ..just thought you were getting a little too close to a vampire..I hate vampires."

"Awww....you were jealous, that's so cute...you like me..admit it."

"I can't stand you...you're a psychopath, a bitch, and a fuckin demon." I cleared my throat.

"Oh c'mon, admit it. You adore me."

"Hardly, I was just worried about you that's all. I should be going and talking to Clover ya know." I was about to walk away, but I heard Liz's yell.

"Hey, get off!" She yelled, a vine that came out of the ocean grabbed her around her left ankle.

"See, you pissed something off." I held her around the waist as it tried to lift her in the air, all I saw was this giant mouth coming out from the ocean, "Holy shit." It pulled harder, pulling me along with it. I finally was able to cut the vines, hearing it agonzing scream as it disappeared underneath the ocean's waters, "That was fun, huh?" I laughed, looking up at Liz, who was giving me this strange look. I gulped as I placed her down on the ground.

**Normal Pov**

Liz smiled, "You're always saving me."

"Why not?" Jack smiled a little, "I mean I do care about you when you're not a total bitc-"

Liz pulled Jack in for a kiss by the face, but then she pulled away, quickly, "I'm sorry." Then she quickly walks away.


	30. Moore

**Ngrey651: People can be safe in my world. Just that Jack warned her to be careful because the animals on Tiaga are a lot more dangerous and sensitive than on Earth. :) Thanks and I was trying to be a little tender, glab I got it right because I almost startd crying**

**Jack's Pov**

"She kissed you?" Arsenal was shocked. Komodo was sitting on the couch, she barely had a belly, all she had small lump, that was it.

"Yeah, it's no big deal, then she said she was sorry and walked away." I was blushing a little.

"Not a big deal my ass." Hendrix said, Komodo hit him.

"Language Hendrix." She warned.

"Please, now you care about the baby! Please, it probably knows all the words from A to Z, Like Ass, Bitch, Castrate..."

"Hendrix, Castrate isn't a bad word." Leon said.

"It damn well should be, oh there's D, let's see E..."

Komodo stood up, "You say one more bad word around my baby, I'll castrate you where you stand."

"You mean our baby thank you or maybe I don't count because I had no idea this whole time that you were pregnant."

"I was eating a lot."

"Yes but the most obivious reason would have been a belly but you shapeshift your body!!"

"Guys, back to the subject, back to Jack and his hot new girlfriend." Turret pointed, Clover was sitting on the couch upside down, reading a giant book.

I looked at her, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well, I thought I could find Fang around her. This Lizzie is a Soul Angel, interesting."

"Soul Angel? What is a Soul Angel?" I asked.

"It's another word for Blood Demons, they're so rare that no one knows if they're really Demons or Angels." Clover smiled, that is kinda true, I guess. I've met some demons but Lizzie didn't look like one, more of an Angel.

"So you're still here, because..." I look at her again, she looks almost like Fang.

"Oh, just wanna have a little fun that's all. Plus, Slang said she saw one of you with her." Clover pulled a weird fan out, spiltting them into two, flipping the fans around.

**Later on**

As I was walking down the hallway, I could hear Liz's talking, I saw her, she was on the communication.

"Listen..I don't care it's off...just tell him okay.....I don't know how I feel anymore....thanks...Anyway...did I guess right?....He was the spy....how much...that's alot...thanks....bye." Liz hung her communicator up, she stared sadly at the ground, but then she had an angry look on her face, "You can come out now." She looked through the door, she looked surprised to see me, "Oh, I thought it was Blade. I had a guess and he's been begging me about it."

"You want me to go get him?" I asked, I was about to walk away.

"No...please...can you take me to planet Sokan, to the capital Sonus." Liz pulled out a gun, she was loading it, she looked hurt.

"Sure...are you okay?" I asked as I walked behind her on the ship.

"I'm fine okay...just a little...I don't wanna talk about it." Liz sat there, shaking her head, "I should have known...the answer was right there in front of me." By the time she said this, we were in space going to Sokan.

"Huh? I thought you said you didn't want talk about it?"

"It pisses me off, it really fuckin does."

"What? What is it?"

Liz cleared her throat, "Gangster one on one, any clever gangster before pulling off a heist always has a..." She was looking at me waiting for an answer.

"Plan?"

"Yeah, a plan but a spy...a rat. Someone to tell them the codes, locations whatever. Now, what separates the amateurs from the big boys is: Amateur will use gangsters as customers...I mean you see the guy entering the bank and he looks suspion, like to rob a bank. Now, the big boys would use the targets most trusted person. Now, the Mafia Gang, are considered a big boy, now how do you think they would get anything from him or to him."

"A hostage." I was able to park the ship close into the woods and we transformed into Sokanians. Liz continued to talk as we walked along.

"Yes or a friend. My father told no one except knowing him....he would have told one person, his best friend. I should have saw it, he asked my dad to push the reunion a week early, but then he didn't show up. They new car and the nice house."

"Maybe it's not that you didn't know it, maybe you just didn't wanna believe it."

Liz looked at me, then down at the ground, her hands were behind her back, "Ya know, Jack. Unlike the others, I can really open up to you. You don't really judge. I thought you would be a heartless asshole."

"And I still think you're a crazy bitch..."I looked down at her, into those beauitful eyes, "I'm surprised your dad didn't try to sedate you or something."

Liz laughed and kissed me on the cheek, a few times, than she just hovered over my lips, then kissed me, her smell of cinnamon was overpowering. She broke the kiss and smiled.I kissed her on the lips, for that brief moment everything felt still. The kiss was broken but our faces were still close.

Liz's face looked flushed, she smiled, she was breathing heavily, "We should really be going."

* * *

**Normal Pov**

Charles Moore was driving his car down the road, he turned into the drive way of his new mansion. He opens the door where he's greeted by his two twin daughters, his son, and wife. The kids take the car and leave.

"Charles, we have a surprise visitor, "His wife whispered to him, "Visitors. Our Lizzie with a boy, a really handsome one too."

"Oh yes, I'll be right back." Charles walked into his bedroom and quickly walked out, seeing the cheerful Liz with Jack, "You finally came to visit...you could have called."

"Oh and ruin the surprise. Why would I do that?" Liz smiled at him as he sat at the table.

"Tell us about yourselves, how did you meet?"

"Oh me and Jack...a guy named Crull introduced us," Liz shot a look at this Moore dude, Jack could see the shock expression on his face, "Yeah, that guy was a gentleman."

"So Jack, that a-"

Liz interrupted, "I've gotta down to the bottom of it..Moore...I'm surprised that you were involved in this shit."


	31. Guilt

**Flashback**

A figure stood in the shadow, wearing a mask that was white with two blood claw marks going across the face. It was wearing a hooded cape, it walked into the light where the light where a man was sitting on a chair, tied up.

"What do you freaks want?" The man asked, then he laughed, "I ain't scared of some punk who doesn't even show their own face."

"This mask...funny thing about this mask...it inspires the very word fear, "The figure laughed walking over to a table, "Ya know, the one sensation that the body cannot adapt to is pain...do you think that's true, "It pulled out a hunting knife and stabbed itself in the hand, but easily pulls it out.

"You're crazy! Insane!" He was struggling through the ropes.

"Tell me where you hid the drugs and who are your employers and you won't have to go through the sensation of pain."

The man fell silent.

"Very well then, you leave me no choice. How loyal you are? You're selling drugs on our terrority and you have the balls not to expect there will not be consequences...did you. Last chance, once I start...I have a very hard time stopping."

The man was still silent.

The figure pulled out a whole bunch of tools on a metal tray, it shuffle through them examining each, "Ya know...these are my little play things, they teach me so much, like how much blood pours from your body before it can actually hurts."

The man's eyes widened.

"Let's find out."

**Later on**

The figure stood there, the man was bloody, he had knife stab wounds in his arms, one in his leg, and electrical cords actually inserted half way into his skin.

"My, my, my seems like I ran out of toys, "The figure said, looking around.

The man smiled, "Hah!"

The figure pulled up a jar, filled with these medium size scripions thing that were blood red and black underneath, "Looks like I have one more, my personal favorite, The Blood Lust Scripion, discover them myself on plant Bloodwrym," The figure pulled one out, it started to crawl up its sleeves, then ended up, hanging down with its tail gently hanging around the figure's neck almost like a necklace.

The man was struggling even harder as the figure brought its hand closer to his face, the scripion jumped on its hand, looking at the man in the eyes, snapping with its pitchers.

"The thing about these beauties are...they love blood, the very smell makes them insane....and you're bleeding aren't you?" It walked over to the jar, where there were about four more, it poured them on the floor, all started to head towards him.

"Okay..Okay..I'll spill..I'll tell you." He sighed, "My employers are Seymour Hawkins and Kendell Brown...now call them off."

"Funny...I never said I did." The figure walked out of the room and closed the door behind it, hearing the man's finally scream.

**Normal Pov**

"Charles Moore laughed, "What?"

Liz further on the table, "I said I got to the bottom of it, I'm surprise that you are involved in this shit."

The wife looked at Charles,"What shit? What is she talking about?"

"Your hubby here, got paid for selling his best friend out and getting him killed." Jack said, crossing his arms.

"Is this true? You told me you won the lottery."

"Oh the lottery, huh? Your hubby here..ya know, "Liz snickered a little, "You're a piece of work, really you are. You almost got away with it too."

"That's enough, Lizzie of your crazy theories, your dad was my best friend, I would never betray him."

"Oh you betrayed him alright. You sold his life and his family's life for money. You had a retired military salary from the federation, you were surrounded by family and friends, those who admired you and you betrayed them.

Morre stood up, pulling a gun from the table, pointing it at Liz. Jack was about to jump up but Liz pulled him back down, "ENOUGH!! Now, you will leave this instant."

"But we're not finish...I need to ask you a question." Liz stood there, she was about to stand up.

"Yes you are..now get out or I'll fuckin shoot!!"

"No you won't." Liz stood up, Charles pulled the trigger but nothing happened, Liz emptied the bullets on the table, "That's what happens when you retire, your memory is a little soggy...like where the best place to put a gun or the weight of a gun when it's actually loaded." With that, Liz pulled out a gun and shot Charles in the arm. His wife screamed and Jack looked at Liz horrorified.

"Liz what are you doing?" Jack asked.

"Get her out of here." Liz ordered him. Jack nodded as he pulled the wife up by the arm and into the bed room.

"I'm sorry for this." Jack said to her.

"No...No...tell Liz, I'm sorry, for what Charles did...I should have figured."

Jack walked back out, he saw Liz tying Charles up into a chair.

"Now, you rotten son of a bitch! You must've met the other leaders of the Mafia Gang if you knew Crull right. There was one, he was the one that beaten me up. What the fuck was his name?"

"Hah! Please, you think I'm scared of you and your little friend huh? I knew you were trouble for the moment you broke into Morgan's House, but no..he had to save you...you had potential he said. "

"You bastard, you're the one to talk. You were best friends...and you sold him for money!! Money!"

"It wasn't suppose to be like that, he was suppose to give the arm to them and...and..."

"And?"

"And you, he was suppose to give you up as well. When they found out about you...they wanted you too."

Liz backed up, looking stunned.

"He wouldn't give you up."

"You Bastard, he was like a father, what father would give up his child!!!" Liz punched him in the face, "You fuckin asshole!!" Liz leaned against the wall, crying.

"Ya know...You have a lot to answer for." Jack said.

"Yes...but all I want is a name..and why? Why did you turn him in like that?" Liz was wiping the tears away, "You were a fuckin Role Model to me!!"

Charles Moore winced in pain at the flesh wound but also to Liz's stare, "Just for the money...nothing else. I didn't know that anyone else would be hurt."

**Jack's Pov**

Liz sat on the chair and punched him in the face over and over until I pulled her off of him, she was crying outloud in agony as she fell to the ground, I couldn't stand it, seeing her in so much pain.

"You bastard, you were all she had left and you did this!! You could have at least came forward and told us or her. You don't feel anything huh? How-"

"How do you even sleep at night? Huh? You fuckin bastard, "Liz wiped her tears away again, "How do you sleep at night knowing that you're best friend is dead and you're alive, that you mudered your own son!"

My eyes widened at this.

"In case, you don't know Jack. One of Moore's sons married one of my father's daughters, Izzie's parents in other words, "Liz explained, " Now your grandchild is in a coma."

"I didn't do nothing!!"

"EXACTLY, NOTHING!!!" Liz's screamed echoed through the house, "You knew what could have happened, you wasn't even at the party. I'm pretty sure that you didn't want your son, daughter in law and grandchild there, either, but they went and died. YOU KNEW EVERYTHING BUT YOU DID NOTHING! YOU MIGHT AS WELL HELD THE GUN THAT WAS SHOT IN YOUR SON'S HEAD!!"

Charles begin to weep.

"What kind of man are you? Is there nothing inside of you?" I asked, Liz pointed the gun to his head.

"I should kill you for what you've done, for the lives you could have spared. Blood for blood, eh? You know what my father's last thought were. He was saddened by the massacre of his family....but he was happy to know that his daughters and grandchild would be safe, and that....that, "Another burst of tears, "You know what, Sara is dead, Izzie is in a coma and Sasha is out there. What's keeping me from blowing your brains out? You're already dead though...you gotta be...it's not tearing you up inside, that you're not hurling or feeling so guilty about what you've done." Liz was about to walk away, "Ya know what, I'm glad my father died because if he was still alive to see who is responisble for his family's massacre, it would have killed him."

"His name is Amar Sultan, from Planet Ranka."

As Liz and I walked out of the mansion, Liz started bursting into tears as she fell to the ground.

"I..I..I..can't do this anymore." She cried, I sat next to her, trying hard to hold back my tears. Liz was breaking...from disapointment..her heart was breaking. I wrapped my arms around her, letting her cry on her shirt.

"If you keep this up, I'm gonna need a rain coat."

She smiled as she continued to cry, "I'm being such a big baby."

"No way, I'm proud of you. I would have chop that man in half." I laughed.

She started to laugh a little too, wiping her tears away. I heard her stomach growling.

"Lizzie, don't worry, we're all here for you, alright especially me. Now, c'mon, I think you deserve something before you eat someone. Let's go back home."

"Wait, couldn't stay here for a moment...go out on a real date or something?" She sniffed stll wiping the tears away.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, but I don't wanna get in trouble...the cops know me here." She whispered and I started laughing.

"Yeah sure, let me just tell Blade okay." I had the communicator in my hand but Liz snatched it away.

"No...he'll only ruin our fun...now c'mon." Liz pulled me away, she's acting strange, but that's Liz for ya.

* * *

**Normal pov**

Turret came out of the room where Blade was sitting, talking to Clover.

"Hey guys look at this, "She places places a sheet of paper in front of Blade as everyone else gathered.

"A Hit list? Where did you find this?"

"It was pinned on the ship..like someone left it there." Turret said, "It has this strange bird symbol on the bottom too."

At the bottom of the list was Jack's name with a message, "Finish him today or else."

"This was on purpose for us to see, "Blade guessed, "An Assassin maybe."

"Why tell us the target? We'll be on guard now?" Kimi asked.

"I don't think this is a warning, it seems like a message to someone else. Do you know anyone who is trained to kill?" Clover asked.

Hendrix looked at Komodo, who punched him in the arm, "Not me!"

"Oh yeah that rules you out because you're eight months pregnant even though you fought some zombies last week."

"Guys this is serious, we have to warn Jack or something." Kimi said.

"Or maybe he's with the assassin already, "Blade confessed then he sighed, "I was..hoping to save this for later...but I should tell you know...about Liz."


	32. Secret

**Jack's Pov**

We were walking towards Liz's hometown, when we saw some bright lights that lit the skies.

Liz looked excitedly at me, "The Carnival is in town, we've gotta go. C'mon!" Liz pulled my arm towards the Carnival. It kinda reminded me of the Carnivals on Earth.

"I'll be right back." Liz said, walking towards the food stands. For a moment there I thought I saw someone familiar, someone with red eyes, I walked closer to where I saw the figure but no one was there.

"Hey there, sweetheart." I heard a deep man's voice said, I looked over towards that direction, some giant muscular Sokanian was flirting with Liz.

"Can you please move?" Liz crossed her arms, tapping her foot.

"What's a fine thing like you doing by yourself?" He flirted still, this was pissing me to the extreme, I walked up to Liz.

"She's not, she's with me." I wrapped my arm around her waist, bold move since we're not really official.

The big guy just laughed, "This is your date, this pipsqueak."

My eyes widened, I'm not that short even in Sokanian form, " Pipsqueak! You son of a bitch!!"

"Big words for a little man." He popped his knuckles.

Liz jumped in, "Listen...how 'bout you two settle this with a contest of strength. Whoever can win that mallet game..wins me. Okay." Liz winked at me, she knows I can win, then her stomach growls again, "After I get something to eat because I'm starving."

The guy went first, I stood next to Liz as she was eating some cotton candy, he hit the mallet onto the platform sending it all the way to 10. He was flexing his muscles as the crowd cheered for him. Before I entered Liz grabs me around the collar.

"You listen to me asshole. I know you can win this, if you even try and pull a prank by losing on purpose, I'm kicking your ass." Liz gave me that look like she was serious.

"Lizzie, please, no one deserves that. Plus, there's something more important, my pride and dignity."

"I know this, grab me around the waist like that again, your pride and dignity will be cut." She said with a smile.

"I was aiming for your ass anyway."

She had smiled even wider as I gave her my jacket and walked away. I grabbed the mallet, stumbling a little. I could hear that man laughing already.

"Ya know...maybe once you come with me...I can show you a thing or two."

That son of a bitch, flirting with her like that, now I'm pissed. I smashed the mallet down on the platform, sending the plasma ball into the bell, knocking it into the air. When it fell back down, it hit the guy in the head, knocking him out. I grabbed a medium size stuff rose. I stepped over the guy and gave the flower to Liz, who was now wearing my jacket.

"A Rose for a...psycho? No wait...What was it, "I playfully looked up trying to think, she hit me hard, "Ow..okay...a fuckin rose."

She snatches the Rose from me, "Thank you, asshole." She laughed hard. I love it when she laughs, it's like music to my ears.

"So, how's the date going so far?" I asked.

"Interesting....I'm surprise you haven't tried to kiss me yet."

"Not yet. So in your hometown, what would you be remembered as?"

"The Midnight Bandit or the Black Sheep, "She looked at me, while stealing a drink from a stand, "What?"

"What kind of crazy shit did you do?" I asked, stopping, I puffed up my chest trying to make myself look kinda fatherly like and crossing my arms, looking down at her.

""Stuff....like drugs..I know terrible huh, I was a user and almost every morning I woke up with blood around me, " She kinda winced saying that, "That was before I knew what drugs did to me. Sometimes, drinking... a few buildings and homes were destroyed by accident."

"Accident?"

"Ya know, a fireballs and stuff....and?"

"And?"

"I was known as the Town's whore." She looked sadly down at the ground, playing with the bendy straw, "I was trying to get away from my old boyfriend. I met this really nice guy. We made out, but that was it. Then he wanted to go further but I wasn't ready...but he kept pushing until I broke up with him...then he turned everyone that we fucked and he broke up with me. I was listed as the girl who would sleep with anyone, my dad didn't believe."

"Damn."

"Ya know, I was meet jackasses. People say I'm so beauitful, so why can't I attracted a decent fuckin guy!" She yelled, everyone fell silent around her, they started whispering.

"Hey, isn't that the town's whore Lizzie? Maybe she'll sleep with ya, bro." One dude whispered to the other. Her face was red with embarassment.

"Oh...let's go on the ferris wheel." I said, pulling her arm, it wasn't like the ferris wheels on earth, it was in more of a buggy or a carriage kinda. She got in first, then I got in. As we rose slowly up, she was looking down. As we were riding up, I could hear some song being sung from down below.

**I miss the sound of your voice  
I miss the rush of your skin  
I miss the still of the silence  
As you breathe out and I breathe in**

"Of course, those assholes would still remember that, well...at least they forgot the time I accidentally blew up the town's local bank."

I laughed, "You're a mess. You want me to take care of them?" I asked, she shook her head still looking down, "Ya know...I kinda had my guess that you made this arm even though you told me your dad made it."

She looked at me, kinda surprise.

**If I could walk on water  
If i could tell you whats next  
Make you believe  
Make you forget**

"When I was putting a chainsaw in, I came across a panel, there were intitals, LAB in like laser. I kept trying to figure out, what the fuck is LAB. I thought it was a place, it wasn't until I heard your full name that I suspected LAB wasn't a place but a person. Lizzie Angela Blood."

**Come on get higher  
Loosen my lips  
Faith and desire  
And the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
(Repeat)**

"Yeah, my dad was the only one who took me seriously enough. Other guys don't. They think because I'm so pretty that I don't have any brains."

"I think you got brains...you're crazy but I could see that you're a really smart...special girl." I was blushing when she looked at me, I could see her face turning red too as she turned away. Her long fiery colored hair draped over her body.

**I miss the sound of your voice  
The loudest thing in my head  
And I ache to remember  
All the violent, sweet, perfect words that you said**

"Really, or are you just playing with me?"

"No, this is really a brillant invention. This could help people who were born with missing limbs or lost them in accidents. Now, I can see why you're a blood demon. You're very caring, sweet, and trusting. You're...spirited....hah...Having this power over souls, over life and death...it shouldn't be just a burden to you but a blessing...you care about people...I bet if you could..you would bring everyone back to life."

She's crying, I know she is, she was covering her mouth, trying to muffle it and shaking her head, "D..Don't say that, please."

**If I could walk on water  
If I could tell you whats next  
Make you believe  
Make you forget**

"It is...I miss Angela..I miss her so much...sometimes it hurts thinking about her...thinking about how she was taken from me."

"Because of me right, if I hadn't invented this damn arm-"

**Come on get higher  
Loosen my lips  
Faith and desire  
And the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
(Repeated)**

"That has nothing to do with it...You were doing something good...using your talents to help people and stand up to those bastards, you and your dad did the right thing. Your family's death, Angela's death, my arm being taken away...has nothing to do with you...nothing." I pulled Liz around, she was still looking down at the ground, "I know he would be proud of you as I am."

"No, he wouldn't...he would be against revenge." Liz continued sobbing.

**miss feel the pull of your heart  
I miss taste the sparks on your tongue  
I see angels and devils and god when you come on  
Hold on**

"At first, I wanted revenge, a small part of me still do but I want to kill these son of a bitches before they do this to someone else. Think about Izzie, one day, she's gonna wake up, knowing that she'll never see her parents again. I keep thinking about her...I would hate this to happen to another child...but at least she has you."

Liz continued, crying, shaking her head, "Like I'm any better."

**Hold on, hold on, hold on....  
(sing shaa la la la laa  
Ouuu)**

"Of course you are, " I pulled her face up towards mine, those beauitful blue eyes showed me in her reflection, "Don't let anyone tell you other wise. I'm really, really glad that I met you." I finally pulled her in for a kiss, I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me towards her. My heart, has never beaten so fast.

**Come on get higher  
Loosen my lips  
Faith and desire  
And the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
(repeated)**

Time, voices of the crowd, any movement was slowed to a halt. I slide my hand down her smooth slightly muscular arms and her slightly tanned skin, her cinnamon smell...those warm lips. I started kissing her neck, she lifts her head back.

"Wait..stop, "She said, pushing me away, "I can't...damn it!!" Just in time, our carriage came back to the ground, Liz ran out leaving her flower behind. I grabbed it and ran after her. _What's gotta into her?_

**It's all wrong  
It's all wrong  
It's all wrong, its so right**

I finally caught up to her, near a pathway...where the ship was hidden, "Was I moving too fast?"

"No..yes..I don't know..it wasn't suppose to be like this, "She stormed up to me, hitting me on the chest, "Why did you say all that about me? Why?"

I was confused, what does she mean, "Because...it's true."

"No it's not!" She yelled, sitting on the ground, covering her face, "I thought I could do it...but you're...you're so nice..you're an asshole but you're the sweetest...nicest guy I've ever met."

**Come on get higher  
Come on and get higher  
Because everything works love  
Because everything works in your heart**

"I don't understand."

"I can't take it anymore...the guilt is too much. Jack, you have to go...now!" Liz pulled me towards the ship, "They've been following us...you have to go..."

"Liz, what's wron-" Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head, I fell to the ground.

"What have you done? Leave him alone!" I heard Liz screaming.

"Calm down Liz." A familiar male's voice said, I started standing back up, it was Rhodes. These two know each other, _was this her boyfriend?_

"Stop it!" Liz kneed him in the balls, causing him to crumple to the ground.

"Awww...motherfucker! Damn it, Liz. I'm gonna put fuckin bullets in your fuckin head!!" He stood up, grabbing Liz around the arm, I couldn't get up...why can't I move.

"Leave her alone, don't hurt her! You Fuckin bastard or I'll-"

"You fuckin pussy...she may be a pest but I won't hurt my sister!"

"Sister?" My vision was going blurry and everything went black.


	33. Betrayal

**Jack's Pov**

I finally woke up, I was tied to these electric chains to a wall in a wall that looked almost like a prison. _What's going on?_

Suddenly, the door opened, a black and green fur experiment came in, he had green pipes sticking out of his back, those green eyes were familiar. He smiled with that twisted and familiar smile.

"Toxen." I said under my breath.

"You remembered, I'm fluttered."

"Where's Liz?" I asked. Rhodes and Selma walked in behind him, she waved at me as her eyes turned gold. She was wearing a black bra and bikini.

"Oh Doll face, don't worry about her. But what about you? What should we do with you? He did make us lose a lot of money, Selma's female slave business and Rhodes' weapons smuggling trade back on Earth, and my drug ring on planet Zackion."

Selma jumped in the air, excitedly, "Oh...could we hang him up and let me play with him? Please."

"Hell no, I wanna play with him first." Rhodes said, "I wanna torture this bastard."

"Oh Rhodes, no man ever survives your tortures, he'll be dead before I can play with him."

"Oh the fuckin fag doesn't wanna share me...I'm fluttered but I'm straight."I teased.

Rhodes' face was red, he punched me in the face, "You fuckin pussy!!"

"Still punch like a girl...maybe someone should teach you how to punch." I tripped him with my leg.

"Like Dollface." Toxen said.

"Who the fuck is Dollface?"

"My Lizzie, Rhodes' little sister...ya know..very hot experiment has a way to enter into a man's heart."

My eyes widened, "You're her ex boyfriend and you're her brother!" I yelled, looking at both Toxen and Rhodes.

"Ex boyfriend? I've never heard that, seems like Dollface has been quite a liar. You deserve the truth before you die. Can you give us a moment?" Toxen asked, Selma, Rhodes, and Toxen walked out but Toxen came back pulling Liz in tight around the arm, "Now, Dollface...you had a job..."He said cooly, he back slapped her in the face, she took it.

I growled, it wasn't mine, it was Frenzy's.

"You know how much I hate it when you disobey me...I sent you...we sent you for this job..and you failed." Toxen rubs her cheek smoothly, "Now I think he should know the truth." Toxen put a robe on Liz a red and purple one, my eyes widened, that was the same hooded robe that I saw before.

**her heart underneath  
cries quietly  
this part of me  
I choose not to see**

"It can't be. You were the one with Rhodes and stopped us from fighting..and..that was you? It can't be..Toxen stop playing your shitty games!!"

"Oh this is no game....this is the truth...this lovely creature here is our gang leader of the mystical arts, she's the only one of course. She's also our gang leader over theivery, she's an excellent interrogator, and an excellent..assassin." Toxen said, "I can't even tell you how many people she killed."

**what lives must I take  
for fealty's sake?  
how much blood must stain  
this warrior's blade?**

I shook my head, "Lizzie, is this true?" I asked her, my heart was breaking. _Say something, anything...it..it can't be true._

"I wouldn't blame you for thinking I'm lying...She has that talent of making herself so innocent. She's so enchanting, "Toxen stood in front of her, rubbing her cheek, removing the hooded robe, and throwing it in front of me, "She's intoxicating, but that spirit." He smacks her again, she fell to the ground, crying. He steps on her tail, she cries in pain. I'm about to break through the chains, but Liz, she kicked him in the stomach, sending him to the ground.

**war leaves its trail  
in moonlight so pale  
its shadows they flow  
in rivers, in rivers**

She looked in horror as Toxen got back up, his claws extended and sharpened, she backed up.

"I'm sorry...Toxen-" He slashed her across the face with his claws, she looked at me with those broken eyes. She was cut between us...she seemed confused, my Liz would fight back...fight anyone that tried to hurt her or even me but this Liz was scared and ashamed.

"Back to being a fighter again, Jack must have influenced that...maybe tomorrow...I'll give him to the boss."

**so put on my mask  
I'll go where they ask  
so I might once again see the  
Roses of May**

The claw marks are still healing slower than usual, she sat up. She was on her knees, crying, begging.

"Please no....take me to him...I betrayed all of you. Please..not him...spare him...I'll do anything...anything...I'll be good...I promise...Just please spare him, "Liz grabbed his pants, looking up at him.

"Sorry Dollface, you should have done your job...he has to die."Toxen laughed as he walked out of the room, leaving us together, in complete silence. She looked at me, disgusted with herself.

**Staining my soul and stinging my eyes  
the red on my hands  
won't wash away, wash away**

"Please, Jack, believe me. I..I.." She was trying to find her words, "I wish we met first."

"You could all those people, you would have killed me. It was planned from Crull wasn't it?"

She nodded, "I was supposed to kill you, at first, I would have done it...but I can't."

**no where to run from what I have done  
I'm no longer, no longer  
a Rose of May**

"Why? Why should I believe you? You had a god damned brother! YOU'RE JUST LIKE MOORE!!!"

Liz held my face in her hands, those warm, soft hands, "No..no don't say that...please...That's why I tried to get you out of there. I saw them following us."

**fate holds the blade before you  
mirrored in maiden's eyes  
far from myself I fly  
into the perilous skies**

"You killed all those innocent people too."

"No..No..When I first started, I didn't know anything about the Burning Phoenix, Toxen told me to kill these drug dealers. But I found out later, they were local representatives against drug dealers and...and..I never felt so sick about it, but I did it for him."

"And he treats you like shit."  
Liz swallowed hard, "Jack...I started feeling so dead inside..until I met you...I forgot all about my job, "She laughed a little, "Please forgive me, Jack."

**and they said  
follow the blade before you  
fear fall and courage rise  
leave all your tears behind you  
far from where innocence lies**

I looked away, "How could you? Lizzie."

"I'll get you out of this, I promise."

* * *

**Normal Pov**

Blade was talking to the others, "When I captured Liz, I noticed a tattoo on the back of her neck, a bird on fire, it was a symbol of the Gang known as the Burning Phoenix. Their leaders are experiments and so are some of their members, this gang is international."

"What does that have to do with Liz?" Turret asked.

"Everything, Lizzie is one of their leaders, I've been keeping an eye on her fighting skills and interrogation methods. She's the Mystic."

"Huh?" Leon was confused.

"Wait, I heard about this Mystic. It was a thief, they called it the Mystic because it was almost like the thief was never there, like magic or something. The Mystic broke into any place but for a while, the Mystic became an assassin. It would leave a warning for those it would kill but you couldn't prepare for it no matter what because you would die. This can't be our Lizzie." Kimi shook her head.

"Yes, it is. That's why I've been keeping an eye on her, when I found out who she was, I knew her target, Jack. He made them lose a lot of money."

"So we should try and stop her." Arsenal said.

"She won't do it."

**Flashback**

Blade found Lizzie standing in her room, he walked in closing the door behind him.

"Liz, we need to talk or should I call you the Mystic. I know what you're up to and it ends."

Liz continued to cry, "You're right it does. I can't down it anymore...I refuse to do it. I love him." Liz wiped her tears, smiling, "I love that asshole. I want to be with him, I want him to hold me like he does and spoil me. Ya know I've never cried this much before."

"What about the Burning Phoenix?"

**Cage of the kings  
No need for wings**

"Back then, I would down anything for them, kill innocent people and other stuff. I can't do it anymore though. I felt so dead inside, I was in a cage. My freedom was clipped from me."

**turn them to stone  
from roses to bone**

Blade looked down, feeling sorry for her, " You must tell him."

"But...But I can't...what if he hates me for it?"

"Liz, remove that mask, let him know the real you. I looked at you without that mask and you know what I see?"

**when you look at me  
what do you see?**

"What?"

"I see a very strong girl when even life kicked her down she stood back up. I see a very spirited, fun loving girl. It took me a while to figure it out. I kept asking myself, this can't be the merciless killer/thief that everyone talks about. You hide all that pain, behind that mask, that cloak, and that hid. Let it go and show everyone that you're a rose...with thorns but a rose. A Rose of May." A Rose of May is a rare flower, even hard to find. The Rose of May can grow in harsh weather even when it seems that the rose is being hit by nature it always seems to thrive. A Rose of May is priceless because unlike any other rose, any piece cut from it, that piece automattically grows a root and takes form.

**this costume I weave  
disfiguring me...**

**Storm clouds are creeping closer  
danger is drawing near  
why am I not protecting all that  
I once held dear?****  
and you said**

"But..But-"

"If he hates you, then he realy is an asshole but I doubt it. No ones perfect, we'll make stupid choices and mistakes."

**break free from all that holds you  
kings hand and maiden's tear  
run now into my arms  
together we'll conquer our fears**

"I'll tell him, when we'll leave for planet Sokani, to see someone, but I'm scared."

**Led here by fate  
No longer afraid  
So here now I lay  
My Roses of May**

"Yes, I know. But he deserve the truth and you deserve to be free."


	34. Spirit

**If you haven't notice, Darkness and Blood for Blood are sort of in the same time period.**

**Liz's Pov**

I stormed down the hallway until I saw Rhodes about to smoke a cigar, about to enter into a room. I punched him in the face.

Rhodes got up, wiping the blood from the corner of his lip; he pulled out his gun, ready to fire at me.

"What the fuck!!" He yelled, I grabbed the gun from him and kicked him in the stomach, pinning him down to the ground, having my hunting knife at his neck and Rhodes had his at mines.

"Please, like that can fuckin' stop me!" I said.

"Like you would fuckin' do it!!" He yelled, he was right, Rhodes was blood, the only blood relative I have and knew. I got up, helping him up.

"Why did you turn him in? I said the hit was off." I said in a spiteful whisper, "You were fuckin' following me!?"

"No, I wanted to go to a carnival with Selma, on a date." He was blushing a little.

"Bullshit! You and I both know you just love fuckin her, shit she knows too."

"No really, it's not always about fuckin' alright. Maybe I like her a lot more huh? What would you doing making out with the enemy?"

"He's yours not mine and you turned him in like a little bitch. I should fuckin kill you or turn you into Rhoda again!!" I yelled.

"Why didn't you fuckin kill him in the first huh? Like you was supposed to do? Huh? Why make this shit so difficult?"

"It's not that simple."

"Why isn't it that simple? You've killed plenty of people. Why is he different?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!!!" I yelled, my voice echoed through the room, Rhodes looked shocked and surprised, "It started happening slowly okay. But I can't do it and I don't want him killed."

"Shit, I thought you love Toxen?"

"I do but I'm so confused and lost. Toxen was the first guy I ever loved and I do care about him, "I didn't want to tell him about Toxen beatings and rapes, those are my faults, "But Jack, treats me well and it's so hard not loving him and he makes me happy too. He doesn't deserve to die."

Rhodes smashed his forehead, "You are just fuckin...shit!

"Rhodes, please...I beg you, don't let him die. C'mon, I'm your sister, you would do it if you love me?"

Rhodes stood up, upgrading his gun, "Liz, for one thing I don't love you. All I know is that one day I may need a kidney or blood and I have you."

I punched him in the stomach hard, "C'mon, if that was Selma in there, you would begged me to get her out. You must love her. Right?"

Rhodes sighed, I was getting through, "Give me more of those rounds from before and I'll help. There's a heist tomorrow, around like 7:30 pm. I'll put the guards in the heist, the room should be left unguarded. But you have to get him out then."

"But the boss...Jack..."

"Sing...protect him think damn it."

I hugged him tightly, he patted me on the head.

* * *

**In the Magic realms**

The blue cloaked mage was still waiting for the large blue crystal to find the chosen one. It showed what seem to be Clover but then switches back and forth to someone else.

A female figure opened her eyes to find herself inside a dark place in front of weapons, same ones as before, she heard a voice above her head.

_"Dear chosen one, you are quite hard to find."_

"Who's there?" The female turned around to see the blue cloaked mage, she backs up and pulls a weapon, the fans and stood in fighting position. The Fans glowed blue.

_"Spirited one, are you ready?"_

"Spirited one? What's going on?"

_"A Darkness back on Earth is growing stronger and stronger every day. You've been chosen to fight it."_

"With what spirit? Funny."

_"Spirited one, this is no laughing matter. Spirit is a quite powerful element, it is like Hope but hope is a desire, spirit is will. Spirit is despite odds not only to keep going but to live. Those with spirit are motivates Courage, Hope, Light, Faith, Wisdom, and even Love. You shall inspire the others to keep going when others are down."_

Suddenly, three shadow giants came up from the ground as the blue cloaked mage disappeared. The female figure looked around, she was in the ocean or at least a snow globe, and there was a city surrounded her, people were crying, running and screaming as the dark giants walked towards her. She was about to run when she saw a little boy just staring up at the creatures about to be slashed into two by one of their swords. She ran over and blocked the giant's sword with her fans (which seem to hold up against the attack but she was pinned down to the ground. The giant's strength was immense as she lowered herself down to one knee. The other two pinned their swords on the fan, pushing her further down.

"Think you can stop us, Spirited One. Your spirit has been slowly draining through the years." One giant said.

"You're a disappointment...to everyone. People think they know you but you find new ways to ruin their lives. You came all this way, only to be a failure."

"And you're the smart but energetic one...hah! You're nothing but a worthless...."

Tears came down the female's eyes.

"...Stupid..."

The swords were lowering to almost her head.

"Bitch!!"

Her mind flashes to everything that everyone has everyone said about her, "Are you a retarded or something? Why can't you do anything right? Stop feeling sorry for yourself you stupid bitch and fight!" It was a male's voice that yelled that, snapping her out of it. His voice kept echoing in her head.

"C'mon now, show them...show everyone that you can do it, show them what you're really made of. C'mon, water girl."

_"That's it, fight spirited one, Fight!"_

The female glowed blue, as she stood up, the giant's applied more pressure to her, but she was still pressing forward, "Hah! I'll be damned to let a bunch of stupid shadows beat me." She glowed brighter and bright, destroying the giant shadows except one who was running away. She threw on of the fans at him and it cut him in half. The female collapsed on the ground.

_"Good job, spirited one."_

Clover woke up, hearing a communicator ringing, "Blade, it's for you."

* * *

**Normal Pov**

Liz hung up the communicator as Toxen came into the room.

"My, my, my, look who finally woke up, "Toxen smiled, hooking his arms around her waist but Liz pushed him away.

"Don't fuckin' touch me!" Liz yelled but then she winces in pain as Toxen grabs her wrist and twists it. He pulled her close to him, his mouth was on her left cheek.

"Now, now, Doll face, settled down, "He pulled her in for a kiss but then Liz pushed him away harder, "Oh playing hard to get, "Toxen grabs her around the wrist again and pulls her to him, when she couldn't get away, she just turned her neck away, tears slowly coming down her face, "Are you still mad at me?"

Liz looked at him, "You could spare him."

Toxen rubbed the side of her cheek, but she looked away again, "Doll face, c'mon I was jealous and I'm trying to protect you."

"Protect you?"

"Yes, what you thought Jack loves you? Doll face, he doesn't give a shit about you. He just wanted to get in between those lovely legs of yours."

"That's not truth." Liz shook her head, "What you thought you were losing control of me, because there's another man better than you."

Toxen frowned as he smacks Liz in the face, turning her around to the mirror, "He doesn't give a shit about you. He thought you were someone else...someone innocent, clean, I wonder what he thinks of you now. Do you think he'll care that the girl of his dreams never existed, "Toxen rubs her cheek and turns her around, "Now I knew from the beginning what and who you are, and I'm still here. I love you."

"Love me?" Liz looked down, confused.

"Of course, you just have a little fault that's all, but that's love right, enduring each other's faults right?" When Liz didn't answer Toxen turned her head to face him, "Right?"

Liz nodded, tears running down her face, Toxen pulled her in for another kiss but this time she didn't pull away.

"Good girl, now I'll forgive you, if you forgive me, for getting jealous. Now, let's go watch the boss engulf the asshole." Toxen walked out of the room as Liz turned around, tears in her eyes.


	35. Lucifer

**ngrey651: Don't worry, you'll see**

**Lucifer belongs to Veggiebad**

**Jack's Pov**

I saw someone walking into the room and towards me as the guards were already grabbing me by the arms and dragging me towards a room. She was wearing a hooded purple and red cape with a mask on her face.

"I'll take it from here, boys." The figure grabbed me, I knew that voice, it was Liz, the guards moved aside, letting her grab me. We were walking into the room, "Okay, now listen, I'm getting you out of here tonight." She touched my shoulder and I felt this light energy for a second, "Now, keep your mind clear and the protective barrier should do the rest, alright."

I looked at her for a moment, only seeing the mask, I couldn't even see her eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, feeling still dead inside.

"You don't deserve this...I am sorry and I will save you." Liz nodded, "Tonight."

Liz was suddenly pulled away by Toxen, "Now Doll Face, it's not good to talk to the boss's dinner." Toxen laughed, I wanted to kill him. Why? This bastard had Liz's heart, the one thing I wanted and the fact that he beats and raped her was enough to want me to break through the chains, but if I did, then escape might be impossible later.

I stood in the middle of some small arena where people both alien and experiment alike.

**Liz's Pov**

My palms were sweating, I rubbed them against my cloak but the sweat continued down my face. My magic...it has been very uncontrollable since what happened in Lunasia, either my magic will work, sometimes I had to focus harder or sometimes not at all. My magic was working now, but for how long? I can't let Jack down. I felt a sudden sensation of power rushing through my veins.

A figure was sitting on a chair, he was an experiment, red colored fur, kinda reminded me of that guy on the spider man 3 but was red. He was Lucifer, Toxen and Rhodes found him on some asteroid, about to kill them. For some strange reason, just like me, Rhodes couldn't be engulfed by him. Toxen was able to drug Lucifer, which caused him to recognize some people who are friend or foe. Lucifer was an incomplete experiment, who killed his creator. Problem with him being incomplete, he needed to engulf people as in enter their bodies and control them, the fatter the better. I wasn't scared of Lucifer, he can't do anything to me, but if he engulfed Jack, Jack might not survive and to think of him being eaten in whole by Lucifer is almost unbearable to think.

Lucifer smiled wickedly after inserting something into his skin, a needle. He sniffed as if he enjoyed it, like he was getting high. He turned around, seeing Jack, those red eyes glowed.

"Why if it isn't my buddy Jack?" He smiled getting out of his seat, Jack's eyes widened in shock. I heard that Jack was the one who tried to kill Lucifer back on Earth just before Rhodes and Toxen found him. Lucifer took the body of a girl who went missing and went towards a military base, just to find stronger bodies. Jack found him, just before he changed into another body, leaving the girl dead. I don't know exactly what happened after that but somehow Lucifer ended up in space.

"You're the boss! You gotta be shittin' me." Jack yelled

"Didn't like you leaving me stripped to a missile?" Lucifer smiled, his claws grew longer as if to try and kill Jack, but then he stopped, "Ya know...killing you won't be satisfying enough, plus....I need a new body. The last person they gave me was a skinny guy, I need more fat, muscle..."Lucifer laughed.

"Oh, so I'm your type, I'm flattered but sorry I like women."

Lucifer laughed again, "Good, women seem to have a little effect on me. They're very 'interesting' creatures, they seem smarter but lack strong, not really good for eating but for some strange reason, can't really stop looking at them. You'll be excellent." Lucifer stretched his body higher into the air, as he was starting to leave the other man's body and wrap around Jack. I closed my eyes, focusing hard. My magic was flaring inside of me, as if I could burst. My grip tightened on my robe. The protection seems to be working, Lucifer might give up soon, but he wouldn't, he wants Jack bad. I felt the fire of my magic growing inside me, but why can't I summon more. Lucifer looked like a giant blob wrapping around Jack, but then something felt like a great weight has been pulled off my shoulders...my neck literally. My necklace, it fell to the ground. In slow motion almost, my true form was showing itself. _Why? _I've focus too much, I can't control it...I can't control the magic. I felt the wave of energy flowing out of me. I'm losing it...I'm losing control. I quickly walked out, I had to. The power surging through me was too much, my body transformed before my eyes, I flew into outer space, and I had to. As Soon as I was out of range of Sokani, my power exploded, almost as if a supernova, the light was blinding me, I closed my eyes. Seeing glimpses of a figure, this woman like figure, an experiment looking alien, who held me in its arms and then the man...he was an experiment looking too. He stood next to her, smiling, he held a slightly smaller experiment like alien in his arms, a little boy.

"You're a big brother." The male said, smiling.

Another glimpse of that same figure, her face still shadowed but I could see tears dropping from her face, "All I ever wanted was you...both of you. Be safe my angel." She put the necklace around my neck and disappeared. I woke up, still floating in outer space. I felt so weak. _Who was that? Oh no, Jack._

**Jack's Pov**

I don't remember what happened but I still felt this strange glow on my shoulder, Liz was gone. I closed my eyes, the muffling of everyone else fell silent, my heart was the only thing that I could hear, I felt so strange, and this energy...I've never felt this before. It was a sensation...that was both scary and exciting, as if I saw Angela, running to me for a hug but then Liz took her place instead, which was fine by me. Was I cheating on Angela? Did I forget about her? Never, Angela, I will always love you, but Liz, even with Angela's soul, she wasn't the same. Liz is more lively, more spirited....despite the horrors...was it her that kept me going. _Forgive her. _Remembering that, a sudden burst of light energy escaped my body, causing to blast Lucifer back.

I grasped for air, _that's one powerful spell. _Lucifer clenched his teeth, I smiled, "Sorry sweet heart, I guess you can't have me, after all." I said.

"Oh well...guess I can just kill you." Lucifer shrugged his shoulders, transforming his hands into machine guns.

_"Oh shit." _I said inside my head.

"Wait, "A voice said, coming down towards us was Rhodes, my surprise, "Why kill him now? Why not torture him for a few days until he begs for mercy?"

"Excellent idea," Selma clapped, "Maybe I'll get a chance to play with him."

"Like in Fuckin' hell you will!" I yelled at her, Rhodes pointed his machine gun in my face.

"Don't talk to her like that you fuckin' asshole." Rhodes glared at me.

Lucifer thought about this, an evil grin came to his face, "Of course, why not? But get me another body." Lucifer laughed as he walked back to his seat.

**Liz's Pov**

I stood over by the door, happy to see Jack was saved but how? Suddenly I was grabbed by the wrist by Toxen.

"Hey there, Doll Face, where did you do?" He pushed me up against the wall, holding me by the shoulders.

"O..Out for fresh air." I stammered, still shaking from the release of all that magic.

"Odd, I thought it was because you didn't want to see your sweetheart eaten by the boss?" Toxen's grip tightened, his claws were digging into my skin, "I should have known you cheatin little slut." He let go of his grip, but then there was a sudden sting to my face as he punched me in the face. It almost happened in slow motion, as the punch echoed through the hallway, it was Jack who only heard it. His face turned to me, his teeth grinding, his eyes....they're red now...._oh no, don't transform...please, don't transform._

Jack...he was getting bigger....his muscle were larger, long warthog like tusks came from the bottom of his mouth.

"Rhodes! Selma!!" I yelled, Rhodes finally came attention and looked up in awe and fear as Jack grew taller. He grabbed Selma and jumped out of the way before Jack could use his fist to smash them into little pieces. A female stood there, she stood put from the other experiments and it seems like no one else could see her. Her hair was like green snakes, her skin was green, and her tail which was a longest snake braid in her hair trailed down her back as a tail and she smiled wickedly. _Why am I the only you to see her? _She looked at me, smiling still.

"So Soul Angel, you can see me. Hah!" She looked at Rhodes, it was strange but Rhodes turned his attention over towards me, but not just me, the female as well, "Watch as my boy destroys this place."

"You...You're Fury."

"He has told you about me, how sweet."

"Only what a psychotic bitch you are." I said, she frowned and her hair hissed at me, "Reverse it, and change him back!"

"No," Fury begins to laugh, "Just like my boy, Jack will kill anyone, his foes and friends, and he'll know how I feel when he killed my son. Watch, as he kills your brother."

Those words stung me, Rhodes can be a total jackass, but he's my jackass and the only real family I have.

"YOU BITCH!!" I was about to punch her in the face, but she vanished through the walls, I have to keep Jack from killing Rhodes or vice versa.


	36. Emotions

This song doesn't belong to me

**Liz's Pov**

Jack rosed up to the ground, breaking through his chains as he roared, causing the whole underground building to shake. His mechanical arm fell off as his old arm grew back, or Frenzy's arm grew back.

_"No, stop...please."_ I said inside my head. Gangmembers started to run off, Rhodes pointed his gun at Jack and started to fire, but the bullets just bounced off. Jack started charging at Rhodes, lunging at him, Rhodes rolled out of the way.

"Jack...Stop!!" I yelled but he didn't even hear me. Jack just jumped on this one guy, all I could hear was the blood gasping screams as Jack ripped his throat right out and roared again. Jack wasn't even paying attention to the bullets, he was only looking in one direction, right at me, he seem to be getting calm, but then angry tensed up in his face, along with rage and hatred, I could see it all. _What could be making him so mad? _I turned around to see Toxen standing at the entrance behind me, sharpening his claws against the wall, smiling wickedly as the other members started shooting at him as well, I ran over to Rhodes as they were holding him into the arena, "Stop it! You'll only make him madder!"

"Make him madder, you gotta be fuckin kiddin me!!" Rhodes kept shooting. Suddenly, Jack jumped at Toxen, who rolled out of the way. Toxen stabbed him in the legs, Jack roared in agony but more of rage. He grabbed Toxen around the wrists and threw across the arena into a wall. Toxen jumped back up and dodge another of Jack's stomps.

"Stop!" I yelled, "I have to calm him down."

"Don't be fuckin' stupid, he'll-"

"Kill me? I doubt that, Cease firing." I ordered the other gangmembers, they stopped, letting me enter into the arena where Jack was still trying to kill Toxen, the bullets bounced off of him, I heard a low growl coming from him. He lifted his fist and growled louder as ihe lifts his fist and was about to bring it down on Toxen.

"Stop!" I yelled jumping in the way, he stopped me, he was still looking at Toxen, "Jack, look at me....Look at me." I grabbed his head and pulling it down to look at me. I rubbed his cheeks gently, he was breathing heavily. Suddenly, he roared again, I felt this sharp pain in my stomach, as I flew into a wall. I could barely breathe, I've never been hit in the stomach so hard. I looked up to see Toxen on top of Jack, stabbing him in the back as Jack was going crazy, trying so hard to grab him. He finally grabbed Toxen and threw him against the wall, Jack jumped high in the air, just about to crush Toxen. I got up, whistling to him, while casting an illusion, something that would stop him in his tracks..I cast the illusion... in his eyes....I was Toxen. Jack looked over my way, he was walking over...._why is he walking? He hates Toxen, he should be trying to kill me, right? Can he see through my illusion? _Jack stood over me, like not sure whether to pound me or not, I changed the illusion to Angela. _Something to calm you down._

I started to sing:

**I E YU I  
NO BO ME NO  
REN MI RI  
YO JU NO GO  
(repeated)**

I grabbed him by the face, down towards me, stroking his cheeks. Suddenly, I felt this strong overwhelming sensation again but this one was different. I felt this warm feeling as images of Jack and Angela (the real one), there were beaches, laughter, hands holding, and...and love. The love was so beauitful that tears fell down my eyes. Angela's memories filled my head but Jack was starting to shrink.

**HASA TE KA NAE  
KU TA MAE**  
(Repeated)

I continue to sing despite that agonzing pain in the pit of my stomach and it wasn't from the hit either, Jack's red eyes turned to black, his left arm shrink back into his arm socket as if never there. He continued to look at me, I was sensing this strange power from him.

"Lizzie?" He looked at me before his eyes rolled back into his head and he collasped on my chest. _Did he just call me Lizzie? But my spell...why didn't it work._

**Jack's Pov**

* * *

I woke up, I was still in chains and I was in this room. My left mechanical arm was missing. Someone walked through the door, it was Lizzie, she had my arm in her hands, she slightly smiled as she kneeled down.

"You're making it very hard for me to get you out of here, "She said, she placed the arm next to the metal ring in my arm socket, "Take a deep breath."

I did, at the same time hearing a clip, I felt this intense sharp pain that made me almost think of crying, "Oh shit."

"Tonight, okay." Liz smiled at me, she was about to walk away, "Just no more turning into Frenzy."

"Liz, wait, "I yelled, she stopped and turned around, "Ya know, you don't have to put up with him...ya know that right."

"Jack, let's just focuse-"

"Does Rhodes know? He doesn't, does he? Why are you so loyal to him? He beats you, rapes you, and you're still so loyal to him."

"Ja-"

"Just answer the god damn question! Why him?" I yelled out loud, I love her so much...it's not fair...It took everything I had not to cry out in angry.

"He wasn't always like that, maybe if I'm good...maybe if I can do something right for once...he'll go back to his old self."

"Old Self! Or was that bastard playing you from the start. I know men like him, Liz...They're smart...manipulative...but cowards! You're strong...you can probably kick every one of their asses out there...but Toxen...he strikes your weakness...you want to be loved."

Liz shook her head, "You don't know that."

"Yes I do....Komodo went through the same thing....this one was a big crime lord...he liked Komodo's powers, her ability with making poisonous weapons...but like you..Komodo is hard to control. Unlike her sisters, Komodo was always an outcast, men feared her...she wanted to be love....This crime lord gave it to her and she did whatever she had to in order to keep it. He raped and beat her almost daily, making it feel like she would have to earn his love again, but no matter what, she never could. Kimi and Turret pulled her away from him, so did Leon and Aresnal, " I paused for a moment, seeing Lizzie's teary face, "Then she met Hendrix....she found someone who loves her..no strings attached. She killed her old lover." (From the story Hendrix and Komodo)

"Those two fight like crazy."

"Yeah, but Hendrix would never hit her...never. One because that's not him and two: she'll tone his ass up. But Liz...you see, you're very special, you deserve the world, or at least someone...who loves you for you, who wouldn't change one thing about you. Not some asshole who uses you as a punching bag."

Liz laughed, "Oh, like you?" The way she said it, it was like a joke to her.

My face was red, "Maybe...why not? All I'm saying is that you don't des-"

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW WHAT I DESERVE!!!" She shouted, surprising me, "Toxen didn't hit me! I'm just clumsy."

"AND WHAT ABOUT WHAT I SAW.....when he smacked you at the arena, or in here? You're a thief, Lizzie....thieves like you aren't clumsy. Ya know what, before he pulled me towards the arena with his other guards, he was talking to me. Ya know what he said, that you're the dumbest bitch ever....he never loved you...that you're just good in bed, after you stopped fighting him....HE SHOWS NO FUCKIN' RESPECT FOR YOU!!!"

Liz shook her head, crying, "Then why would he...you're FUCKIN' LIAR!"

"He even told me that he was so nice to you at first because you could be a dangerous foe or a worthy ally. He knew the type of girl you are, the outcast...the one who wants to be love. Liz, what would your dad say if he saw you being treated like this....To know that this special, beauiful talented girl who brings life and happiness in others...being treated like this. If he did survive this massacre and saw this...it would have killed him. I should know because it's killin' me."

When I said that, Lizzie's tears exploded inside of her, "You...you...I'm not-"

"This guy doesn't know shit about you. I know that you always watch sunrises or sunsets, either one suits you. I know that you love nature and kids...and animals..Your favorite colors are purple, orange, red, and blue. Your favorite food is cheese pizza and....liquor. You have the nicest ass...I mean eyes ever. I even know that you want to be loved and understood, "I cleared my throat, "He'll kill you Liz, he'll tear you down until there's nothing left. And that fire...that I...I like about you...it will die...and so will you."

Liz ran out crying only in time for Rhodes to come in, "What the fuck did you do to my sister?"

"Nothing!" I yelled, growling but then I had an idea, "There's something you should know...."


	37. Chapter 37

**Liz's Pov**

I was standing in a room, while Toxen was making a deal with some other small time drug dealers, after the drug dealers walked out he leaned back on his chair, grinning.

"Hey, Dollface, give me a beer." He ordered me. I walked over towards the little refridgator, I opened the bottle for him, just enough time to sneak something in, a red liquid like substance that quickly dissloved into the beer bottle. I couldn't stop thinking what Jack said..._Is it true? Is Toxen just playing with me...like this? _I gave him the bottle, but he just stared at it, "You seem so unhappy, is it your boyfriend?" He started drinking from the bottle.

"Why? You look healthy...are you sick or something?" I replied to him.

He laughed and drunk some more from the bottle, "Was he good? Huh?"

"We didn't do anything." I looked down at the ground.

He stood up, I closed my eyes, expecting a slap but he just held my face up in his hand, he just smiled, "Of course not, you just got caught up right. He must have treated you nice to make you forget about what I sent you to do. Right?"

"Yes I guess."

"He probably felt like he knew you...the real you. That asshole-"

I pushed his hand away, " I heard you didn't miss me at all, that you've been around some other girl."

Before Toxen could say anything, suddenly the door suddenly opened, showing an angry Rhodes standing there. He suddenly came rampaging to us and punched Toxen in the face and he fell to the ground.

"You fuckin bastard!!" Rhodes yelled, about to pull his gun out.

"What...What the hell are you doing!!" I yelled at him. I pulled him back.

"Is it true?" He looked at me, he pulled Toxen up by the collar about to punch him again, "Has this asshole been beatin' you....Huh? Tell me!"

My eyes widened, but I shook my head. Rhodes gripped tightened, he growled as if he might kill Toxen anyway.

"What-" Toxen was about to say something but Rhodes cut him off.

"Shut up! I wouldn't be surprise! You're a fuckin pussy, you can beat a woman with ease but when a real man comes in your face, you can't do shit! If I find out that you've been beatin Liz, I'll fuckin kill you! You hear me....I'LL SHOOT YOU TO THE POINT THAT YOU'RE LOOK LIKE FUCKIN SWISS CHEESE!!" Rhodes yelled, throwing Toxen down on the ground and walking right passed me, I walked after him. I could have said yes...I could have...Toxen would be dead. It was strange, in a way, I was happy but sad...I love him...do I?

Rhodes stopped for a moment, but then he turned to me, "Has that bastard hurt you?"

"Who told you this? Was it Jack?" I asked.

"Yeah...."

**Flashback and Normal Pov**

Rhodes came in after Lizzie walked out. He frowned as he walked over towards Jack.

"Come to settle the score." Jack said.

"Shut the fuck up. If it wasn't for me, you've been killed on the spot. The only reason I'm helping you is 'cause Liz promised me more of those laser bullets. So save it."

Jack's eyes widened, Rhodes turned around as if he was trying to assemble something together, "How did you find out that Lizzie was your sister?"

"What's it fuckin to ya?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders, "Just answer the fuckin question."

"None of your fuckin bussiness!"

"I'm beginning to see the similiarities already, "Jack commented under his breath, "It must have been a bummer when you found out that she was your sister, ya know."

Rhodes turned around, getting pissed ff, "That's gross! I was never attracted to her, when I found out that she was my sister all it meant to me that now I have..." Rhodes paused for a minute but then he turned around, "Besides Selma, someone to depend on....someone who's actually family."

"You really do care about her huh? She's not just a organ donor to you."

"Of course not. It's had for me to be nice ...without a price...and someone's gotta protect her. She may be smart but she doesn't have the faintest idea about men, gotta make sure she's...okay."

"Toxen beats her!!" Jack yelled out. Rhodes turns around again, having a puzzled expression on his face.

"What?"

"Toxen beats Lizzie....he rapes her too."

"What?!" Rhodes yelled picking up Jack by the collar of his shirt, "You're lying!!"

"What do I have to gain from lying, you stupid son of a bitch!! You've never seen those bruises on her body...didn't you ever wonder where they came from?"

"Liz said she fell."

"Are you really that fuckin' stupid. Liz is your gang's top thief, I've never seen her fall...except that one time when she was wearing high heels, that's the one time!!! Some brother you are!!"

Rhodes growled as he looked away, he drops Jack to the floor, Rhodes clenched his fists.

"This whole time, you never knew. A while back, Lizzie came back to the ship with bruises and tears on her face. She said she and her ex boyfriend had a fight, but then a 'witness' told me that, that bastard beat the shit out of her and raped her." Jack yelled on. Rhodes stormed right out of the room.

**End of Flashback and Liz's Pov**

I leaned against the wall.

"Is it true?" Rhodes asked me.

"It was at first, but Toxen stopped." I lied, Rhodes turned around.

"And what about-"

"Me and Toxen were fighting that's all! This witness was drunk okay. Nothing more. I mean don't you and Selma fight?"

Rhodes crossed his arms and fell silent.

"Gee, not all relationships are perfect...so get off my ass and get ready for the heist!!"

Rhodes stormed off, I finally gasped for air. My heart hammering against my chest.

**Later on**

I was in our apartment (me and Toxen's), waiting for the time. Toxen was knocked out, thanks to the powder. It was time to go. I walked right into the interrogation room, where Jack was still chained up. There were no guards, hardly anyone in the base. Rhodes left the chain key under a bunch of torture devices. Jack smiled at me.

"I said kill you...how could you tell Rhodes?" I asked him as I unlocked the chains off of him.

"Someone had to do something."

**Jack's Pov**

Liz pulled my arm as we walked right out of the room. She was in a big hurry.

"Slow down." I whishpered to her as we walked right past more doors.

"I can't, this place might get crowded soon, I forgot all about Selma...she'll be back soon with some new recruits." Suddenly, Selma walked through the door, letting some new guys and girls come in, but mostly girls. In almost an instant, some of the other drunkard guards and other gangmembers came alive and the base was almost crowded, Liz and I stayed hidden in a dark corner, "Shit, now what?" Liz pulled out her hunting knife and slit her wrist, in an instant, her staff came right out of her body.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to teleport us out...hope this works...my magic has been a little off lately.


	38. Rose of May

**Ngrey651:Actually this ending of this chapter might surprise you**

**Jack's Pov**

I had never seen Liz looked so nervous before. She sighed as she lowered her staff. She was trying so hard to focus that she was actually sweating.

"Wait, "I said, breaking her focus, " What if we get out of the base first then you could try and teleport us. Huh?"

"That won't be easy, they're about to start to initation and knowing you, you won't like it."Lizzie sighed, "We leave now and whatever you hear...don't go back...I'm serious Jack. Once you leave here, you can never come back. They'll kill you. And do exactly as I say." Lizzie looked at me in such a way that I knew she was serious....very serious and scared. If we were caught, she would be safe but as for me...I'll be dead.

"What are they doing?" I asked her, but she didn't say anything back, she just slid along the wall...in the shadows like a ninja. Suddenly, someone stood in front of us, it was Selma. Lizzie stood up in Selma's face, Selma was playing with this small whistle.

Her eye color turned into a gold color and smiled, "Does Toxen know what you're doing? Being a naughty girl as always." Selma flipped her hair, she was still wearing that black leather bra and bikini, "Wouldn't you like to stay and watch the fun?"

"What's it going to take to shut you up?" Liz asked pulling out her hunting knife.

"Ya know I could just whistle but...Toxen really isn't my type of man but then again..."

"Like you could wake him up, I slipped in a little something in his drink, a little elixir, he'll be out for hours at least."

"Of course, but it'll be kinda hard to sneak out of here...even for you since you got this...heavy burden on you." Selma rubbed her hand up against my face, I backed up, "Of course, Rhodes wanted me to make sure that you don't leave without your little costume." Selma pulled out two hooded capes and masks out.

"Wait, why are you helping me?" Liz asked.

"We may be rivals, but I'll do anything for my Rhodes." Selma laughed, "Plus, I would just love to see the look on Toxen's face when he finds out Jackie's gone." She walked away, still laughing. I turned around to see Lizzie already putting on the hooded cape and the mask, I put mines on as well, as I do, I hear Liz softly singing.

**her heart underneath  
cries quietly  
this part of me  
I choose not to see**

Now, I get it, that song she would sing, it was about her. Liz looked into the mirror that stood in the shadows next to us. I thought those were actually spies...I couldn't even recognize us....this disguise..I couldn't see my face...my hands..nothing that showed me...Lizzie..was she ashamed of what she saw. We finally got out of the base only to hear screaming, laughing, and men shouting as if a cheer, but Liz kept walking on, not even removing her costume.

**what lives must I take  
for fealty's sake?  
how much blood must stain  
this warrior's blade?**

I begin to follow her, removing the hooded cape and mask, but Liz didn't. I begin to see the horror and panic on the streets.

"Oh no, it's that monster...run..Don't look in her eyes...you'll combust into flames. It's the Blood Demon of Sokani City." Citizen quietly whispered to each other as they quickly ran away, even the cops stopped and watched in horror, one of them was about to pull a gun out, but the other one stopped him.

"Don't be stupid, my partner shot at that thing once...it just got right back up and cut him in half."

"But sir...that thing is-"

**war leaves its trail  
in moonlight so pale  
its shadows they flow**

I pulled Liz right into a dark alley.

"You can take this off now."

She was looking down at the ground, "Why should I....I'm a monster...ya know-"

"Hey..hey...You're not a monster! C'mon...let's go...Let's get out of here before Toxen wakes up." I took the mask off of her and she pulled the robe off. We continued to walk down the sidewalk but Liz suddenly stopped me, she looked surprised, her eyes widened and mouth was opened.

**in rivers, in rivers  
so put on my mask  
I'll go where they ask  
so I might once again see the  
Roses of May**

"Shit...let's go...down the subway. C'mon." Liz pulled my arms down the subway, she jumped over the ticket booth bar, pulling me along with her. Suddenly, I saw this male and female....they looked like experiments following us...running after us actually. I could hear the guards from the subway ticket booth screaming at us, the subway came in...screeching as it halted.

**Staining my soul and stinging my eyes  
the red on my hands  
won't wash away, wash away**

"What's going on?" I yelled as I tried to catch it to Liz's pull. Subway opened letting the people inside as we pushed through the crowd, sliding through the doors as it closed behind us. Liz leaned against the wall, sliding down, out of breath.

"Shit..I didn't expect to find her here." Liz looked over the window, watching as the subway started to go, "We can down all the to Sooak Street...that's the closest to where the ship is."

**no where to run from what I have done  
I'm no longer, no longer  
a Rose of May**

"Who?"

"Some bounty hunter...she's been chasing me for a few years now and she's gettin' better. I'm so tired of this bullshit."

"Well...it's a good thing we're leaving huh? You don't ever have to go through this kind of thing again." I said, I was blushing a little when Liz looked at me.

**fate holds the blade before you  
mirrored in maiden's eyes  
far from myself I fly  
into the perilous skies**

"We?"

"Yeah...I mean...after we get this guy that killed my wife and your family...you could stay with us....ya know..the others liked you...I like you...sometimes."

"That would be nice but freaks like me don't fit in."

"You're not a freak...you were just trapped...with him....You had no idea what you were getting yourself into....killing those people and shit like that."  
**and they said  
follow the blade before you  
fear fall and courage rise  
leave all your tears behind you  
far from where innocence lies**

Liz looked straight ahead, a smile soon formed, "That would be nice...staying in your gang of bounty hunters."

I smiled at her, "Yeah...and when we go on break we could go back to-" Suddenly, the subway halted for the last time. Liz and I got up.

"This is our stop...hopefully Sarah haven't finished us or anything. She's a pain in the ass. Let's go. Blade should be here soon." She walked off quickly and I followed her. Soon the buildings and the lights of the city faded into the trees and darkness of the woods, and we walked along the dirt road.

**Cage of the kings  
No need for wings  
So turn them to stone  
from roses to bone**

"Blade?"

"Yeah."

**when you look at me  
what do you see?  
this costume I weave  
disfiguring me...**

"Listen Lizzie, ya know...what I said back on the subway...maybe I could take you back to Earth...for a break ya know." I was blushing, trying so hard not to choke.

"Why? Why do you like me so much?" Liz suddenly asked me, she stopped to stand in front of me, and in that moment, time seem to stand in a halt when I looked into those blue eyes. _Where did this question come from?_

"Because...I think...you're a good person...demon or girl...You really are. I haven't felt like this since Angela died. My heart hardened, I thought I would die alone...my heart felt heavier...then you came along, "I laughed a little, "You made me wanna kill you most of the time...with those crazy ideas of yours...your way of making me feel guilty....everything you did drove me nuts but then...it was like...I couldn't stop thinking about you."

**Storm clouds are creeping closer  
danger is drawing near  
why am I not protecting all that  
I once held dear?  
and you said  
break free from all that holds you  
kings hand and maiden's tear  
run now into my arms  
together we'll conquer our fears**

Liz smiled a little, "You're an asshole." She started to laughed as she ran down the street a little farther down and I followed her.

"We could go to Earth...I know you love exploring...Earth is the place to explore...there's so much beauty....for example...in Canada, there's a water fall called the Niagara Falls. It's so big and romantic...and there's always a rainbow in it. Then there's Hawaii..where I live. That place is Paradise....especially the when the sunrise over the ocean. Slowly, the stars go out one by one, and the sky was lit on fire and the ocean reflects it...the water would be orange and you can feel its warmth...especially on the beach...when sitting on the warm sand. You would like it...I know it." I said, looking up at the sky. We arrived at the ship, Blade was standing there.

He nodded at Liz, I was wondering why was he there anyway, I had this feeling that something was going to happen, "What's he doing here, anyways?" I turned around to ask Liz who had tears running down her face. She placed her hand on me cheek.

"All my life, the people that I love always get taken away from me...except Rhodes...I...I..I can't." She shook her head, "I can't go with you Jack."

I felt like I was slapped in the face, "But Liz...you..you can't stay...if I'm gone..Toxen will..will..No way in hell. I'm leaving you here."

"Jack..th-" Blade tried to say something but I cut him off.

"You knew? You knew why? You bastar-" I felt this pain in the back of my neck, my vision was blurry...my legs were shaking as they collasped to the ground and I fell down to the ground, everything went black.

**_Normal Pov_**

Liz stood over, tears in her eyes still, Blade grabbed Jack, picking him up.

"Take good care of him...for me." Liz wiped her tears away.

"Of course, but you know he's right though...Toxen won't let this go so easily."

"I know...Jack, he's worth it. Now go before someone sees us." Liz blow a kiss and waved at the ship as it fell. She slowly sung to herself:

**Led here by fate  
No longer afraid  
So here now I lay  
My Roses of May**


	39. Pain

**Ngrey651:You have no idea**

**Jack's Pov**

I woke up, finding Jet leaning over me. He looked so much better since Liz...Oh no Lizzie. I shot up, getting out of my bed actually sweating. Jet was still looking at me, Kimi suddenly came into the room.

"Oh my, I'm so glad that you're up. Where have you been?"

"Where's Lizzie?" I asked, but Kimi just gave me a puzzled looked, "Where the hell is Blade?"

"Oh he's outside, watching Jonnie and Juile, those two are so cut-" I walked out, passing Tom, Leon and everyone else until I waled right out of the broken lab to see Blade standing there, petting Julie while smoking a cigarette. My fist clenched together, my teeth grinded as I stomped towards him.

"Well...I see you finally-" I interrupted him by punching him in the face, he fell down on the ground, his shades fell right next to his feet, for that moment, I finally saw this half vampire's eyes, they were this dark blue shade which seemed watered as if he was crying. My fist was pumping in pain as if I punched this steel wall, but I didn't show it, niether did he. For the short while that I've knew Blade, he hardly ever showed emotions, no feelings. It pissed me off even more when he just stood right back up and put his shades back on.

"Oh great, that was my last cigarette." He sighed, I was stunned, I was about to punch him again but this time, he caught it, "I don't think so, I gave you that freebie, but don't push your luck."

"You fuckin' traitor, where's Lizzie?"

"Back on Sokan." He was searching his pockets, he shrugged his shoulders when he found a cigarette in his jacket pocket, he lighted it up and continued smoking, "Sorry, I smoke when I get upset."

"Back at Sokan? Are you FUCKIN' OUT OF YOUR MIND? HER BOYFRIEND IS GONNA KILL HER!!"

"Toxen will do no such thing, he can't anyways, "He said calmly which was killing me even more, "Yeah, Lizzie told me the whole situation, I know, alright."

"You knew she wasn't coming back didn't you?" I asked, he didn't answer, "Answer me goddamn it!"

"Yeah...she called me to plan your escape, it was then that I noticed that she didn't mention anything about herself coming along with you, so I-"

"You didn't do shit!!"

"I tried talking her out of it...but she..she follows her heart. Plus, she made sense."

"Sense! FUCK SENSE! I'm going over there right-"

"And do what? Huh? What are you going to do? You're a wanted man for the Burning Phoenix Gang. You're personal tie to Liz can only take into affect by distance."

"What does that mean?"

"Think about it, were this any other wanted man from the Burning Phoenix, they would be dead by now. That gang can reach anyone and anywhere just about, but you...you're still alive...why is that?"

"That's not im-"

"Don't you dare say it's not important, because it is. It's determines your next course of action."

"I'm not standing around here and listening to this shit from a guy who doesn't feel SHIT!!" My voice echoed through the forest, birds flew off. Blade fell silent for a moment.

He took his shades off, revealing those watery eyes again, "Maybe if I was a full flesh vampire, I would be emotionless, like all Dark magical creatures. But I'm half...all that means is that I can hide them very well...my dad...he rarely could feel anything. He would always say to me, Son, what your mother gave you is a blessing. You know how to express yourself, you know how to show the world what you feel. Emotions help tie you to the living." Blade stopped to look at me, "When Liz then told me her intentions, I felt impatience, agitated, sad and angry at the same time. Liz does deserve better....she truly does....she deserves you. But emotions...clouds your jugdement sometimes."

"What are you saying?"

"Let me tell you. 1: Lizzie is their top assassin, and the only way she'll kill you is if they can convince her. 2: In order to convince her, there will have to be some torture, she still wouldn't bend.l 3: Rhodes, to him, you're not worth Liz's torment. Rhodes is very protetive of her, he's not going to hurt her, for your location...intently at least."

"But I left her with him...with Toxen. That asshole...you don't know him as well enough as I do. He just doesn't do physical but mental damage."

"Lizzie thought this was the only way to really protect. Think of it like this, "Blade pulled out his cigarette from his mouth, "Let's say she did escape with you. Toxen could use Rhodes against you, make him think that you kidnapped her, that's all it takes. Rhodes will come down here with all of his gangmembers...we would be killed."

He was right...I never thought of it like that...but Liz did...she thought of everything. My throat begin to tightened up as I thought about all those things that I said to her.

I covered up my mouth, "Wish I could take it back."

"Excuse me."

"What I said to her...I told her about all the places we could go to....everything...but all she did was smile....I wish I could take it all back...damn it all. I said let's go back to Earth, we could go back to my home...I told her about all those things...and I didn't know....but all she did was smile." I fell down to my knees, thinking about everything...about Lizzie, how I must have made her guilty...why wasn't I paying attention to her...why didn't I see it coming...Why?

"It's okay, Jack."

"No it's not, I have to go back or do something...tell her I'm sorry and I didn't mean it...I must have made her feel awful."

"You can't go back...You know what...at least you said nice things to her...unlike my wife." Blade swallowed hard, "You know what I told her before I left that night. Psyche...she has problems conceiving...we were trying to start a family...but I was too tired...I was about done with the disappointment...the frustrations...the clinics."

**Flashback**

Blade got up from his bed as Psyche came in from the bathroom, looking at the pregnancy test. She sighed as she shook her head. Blade stood up, getting his guns and sword ready.

"Where are you going?" She asked, "You don't have to go to work...you might could stay and we'll try again."

Blade didn't say anything, he just pulled out a cigarette and lighted it.

"I know you're mad...I thought this was really it too ya know."

Blade still didn't say anything still, he was about to walk out of the door when Psyche stopped him.

"Blade-"

Blade turned around and exploded, "What!! Psyche! I'm tired of this shit!! We've been trying for what now...a year...a whole fuckin' year...I can't do this anymore!!"

"How do you think I feel!! I want a baby too...You're not the only-"

"What about all that shit you say about your morning sickness and you throwing up!! All bullshit! Why don't you just face it!!"

"You're not the giving up type...what the hell is the matter with you?" She yelled back.

"I just can't stand this disappointment okay....we male demons always have kids...damn it..I just can't take this.."

She paused for a moment looking at him,"You're not mad about this baby situation, you're mad at me...if it were any other woman you wouldn't be mad at all...but it's me...I'm a screw up."

Blade didn't say anything at first, "That's not what I meant."

"You don't have to...you made it very clear...it's me..isn't it...Because of what happened to our first child...that has everything to do with this...YOU'RE NOT EVEN FUCKIN TRYING!!"

"You know what fine, here's the truth...I'm still mad about you killing our first unborn son....I told you to stop drinking and calm down but you wouldn't listen..You cold hearted Bitch!! Huh? You like that...baby killer."

"Don't call me that! I made a mistake..okay...I'm clean now and ready!"

"It's probably already too late now...plus I'm not going to help you create something that you're just going to destroy, not this time...babykiller." Blade stared right down at her, Psyche smacked him across the face, she was able to smack him again but Blade grabbed her hand, and pushed her away hard, she crashed up against the wall. She slid on the ground, crying. Blade just walked out of the apartment room, leaving his wife there on the floor crying.

**End of Flashback**

"I didn't mean any of it, really I didn't. It's just that, she was pregnant the first time, it was the happiest day of my life...but then she was under too much stress and started drinking and drugs....our baby was a still born." He was wiping the tears away but they kept falling.

"You demons have a hard time having children right?"

"Very hard time...but very Psyche, it was harder. I was so mad at her...killing my son...that it made me bitter, to the point that I would hurt her like that. That's why I have to find her...so I can tell her how sorry I am. To make it right." Blade was still crying, "You see I have emotions after all."

"I didn't know you-"

"You of all people should know how it feels when the person you love has been taken away from you. But the thing about gangs...such as this Mafia Gang...you can't just go in busting heads...even though I want to."

I could see the pain in his eyes...Liz...she was safe for now...her life wasn't threatened..but this Psyche is...I have to help Blade...focus on him...help him find her...so he'll never have to go through the bitterness that Angela's death brought me.

"Don't worry, I do. This Amar Sultan is next...we'll find her...we will I promise."


	40. Lizzie

**This is in Flashback mode, in other words the rest will come later with a surprise**

**Liz's Pov**

I walked into the room, finding Toxen standing right behind me, he looked mad.

"You're up...already?" I asked, looking around the room, trying to find some excuse to leave.

"So...Dollface...did you hear...last night, our prisoner got away....funny thing is no one heard or saw a thing..I wonder how's that even possible." Toxen was getting closer to my face, "Of course...you couldn't have nothing to do with it...right? Of course not....you wouldn't disobey me, but then again...you have been getting fiesty again...just like when we first met..huh?"

"You know what...I should be goin-" Suddenly Toxen slammed me up against the door, holding me tight against it, his claws were glowing longer as he was cutting into my arms.

"You're not going anywhere, you slut!!"

"You're crushing my arms!!"

"Think you're so clever...slipping that little elixir into my drink...again...I was just stupid enough to think you change....to think you listened to me."

He was holding my arms tighter and tighter...until I know that he was going to try and crush me.

"You're the most worthless creature ever...pathetic...why didn't you run away with him and live happily ever after."

"Yeah right, I know you too well...you hate to lose...as long as I'm here you have no cards to play...no way of tracking him down."

He suddenly slapped me...I could feel the sting on my cheek, he pulled my face back by my necklace, holding it tightly towards his face, "We'll see....I torture you so badly...you'll be beggin' to tell me where he hides." He was breaking my necklace's string...already...this other form of mines was starting to show.

"Let go!!!" I yelled pushing him back...It happened so slowly, as I pushed him away...my necklace broke in his hand and my real form showed, the colors blasted away...my hair was longer as I was all these different colors.

Toxen looked at me surprised but then he smiled, "You're a freak!! Ha I know it!!!"

"Shut up!!" I grabbed my necklace back from him and ran right into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. I could hear his voice from outside.

"You're a freak...The Demon of Sokani City...maybe Jack ran away from you!!!"

Toxen wasn't all about physical torment, he was mostly about mental...and today was just the first day.

* * *

**Jack's Pov**

**About two weeks later**

The planet Ranka sort of reminded me of Earth's India, which I've only seen in pictures. The planet was pretty hot as well...we're in the capital city of Ranka, Raji. During the day, the streets were filled with markets and people or the Rankanians, who looked like humans except for the fact that some of them had two, four, or six arms; and while some had dark brown skin, others had yellow brown skin or bright pink skin color. We had landed the ship right outside of the city. Right now, we were having the meeting, but how could I focus? I know I was going to put aside Lizzie to help save Blade's wife so he wouldn't have to suffer the same bitterness that I've suffered, but Lizzie was the only thing on my mind for these past two weeks, I haven't been able to sleep right either..._Damn it. _

"Will you two please be quiet? Komodo, shut back down." Kimi asked as nicely as she possibly could. Komodo sat back down with an angry thump, "Now, Komodo, this isn't good for the baby. Plus...you shouldn't put yourself in any danger like that."

"Please, I've been in danger all the time and ya'll-"

Hendrix butted in, "That's because you didn't tell anyone you were pregnant!! For about eight fuckin' months you didn't tell anyone not even me!!"

"Maybe because this is way...everyone of ya'll are treating me like a baby...I'm the shapeshifter here! Hello...I'm perfect for the job!"

"Komodo..." Turret tried to speak but Komodo just starting screaming again.

"I don't have to listen to this!! I can do whatever I want!!"

Hendrix stood up, his face (Rankanian form) turned red, "NOT WITH MY CHILD IN YOUR BELLY, YOU''RE NOT!! NOW SIT YOUR ASS DOWN!!" There was silence in the air, Hendrix and Komodo were looking at each other straight in the eyes, I pushed my seat away since I was sitting next to Hendrix, expecting a punch or something...surprisingly Komodo sat down with her arms crossed.

Hendrix looked like he was about to explode, I've never seen him this mad before, "You know what...you're such a bitch sometimes...First, you beat me up and taunt me up, all that shit...then...you drugged me and slept with me...oh and let's not forget when you clawed the living shit out of me with your poison fingernails! I've dealt with your fuckin' temper because I love you and I pretty sure Kimi and Turret will kick the shit out of me if I hurt you, but not this time...Bitch!! THEN, YOU PULL THIS SHIT...THAT YOU'VE BEEN HAVING MY BABY THIS WHOLE TIME....AND FIGHTING AND ALL THIS OTHER SHIT, ENDANGERING OUR CHILD....YOU'RE STAYING HERE, WHERE YOU CAN BE SAFE!!! CASE CLOSE!!"

Komodo was about to say something but Hendrix just shut her off.

"I'm serious Komodo, if...ANYTHING...ANYTHING happens to that baby...it's over!! Unlike you, I'm already acting like a parent, even though you took what was suppose to be the best eight months away from me. I was suppose to be telling everyone, getting ready for the arrival, ya know clothes and crap, WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT IS...A BOY OR A GIRL!! I don't wanna hear another word, no missions until that baby is born....if I have to strap you down to the fuckin' bed, I will. Do I make myself clear?"

There was another silence in the air, Komodo looked up at him...crossing her arms. I was expecting us to Komodo to pull her metal fans out and try and cut Hendrix's head off.

"Crystal." Komodo finally said, everyone grasped...Kimi covered her mouth. Komodo has never agreed to do hardly anything without a fight, which she won or if she was in the mood. I looked over at Blade, he was the only one who wasn't shock...I think this reminded him a lot like his fight. Hendrix stormed right out of the room.

Blade cleared his throat, "Okay, I guess that plan is off." Blade looked over at Komodo, expecting her to say something..sneaking behind her back, "So..I guess we'll just have to continue to spy on Amar and find out some of his weakeness. Alright, what we know so far, Amar Sultan is the Mafia Gang's muscle...Ramon sends him the women who aren't virgins to him. Amar has a large smuggling ring of not just women, drugs, money and the usual stuff. Problem is, unlike the other Mafia Gang Leaders, he's a public figure pretty much, this makes it harder, he has more members and followers than any of the others."

"How is that hard?" I asked.

Clover answered, "Easy, public figures tend to keep thing under a tight lock...so no one will find out their dirty secrets. Not only that, this man is a saint...he had charities for orphanages, created an organization for battered women and stuff like that."

Turret then said, "But the smart thing is that usually these organization are just a mask to cover up the real thing, like the orphange could be use to sell children to child molesters for money."

Leon then said, "Problem is with so many of these 'organizations', it'll be hard to find Blade's wife or nearly impossible to get an inside person."

"I don't think Amar is behind this all the way. Amar is famous anyway, he's the perfect coverup for these things, the last person to suspect, "Blade guessed.

"You think that...."

"I think...maybe your wike's killer is behind this cover up organizations...it's almost too clever for Amar's taste."

I nearly fell out of my chair, "How do you know that?"

"I'm guessing....the real mastermind behind this is very smart...it took me nearly two weeks just to catch on, except this one clue, " Blade pulled out some small piece of paper, with a seprent on it, "This...I've seen this before when I was investigating the murder of Liz's family, ya know for a trail...who ever killed Liz's family dropped this next to her dad...as a mark. One of the most dangerous men ever to live, he's never been caught, seen, some even doubt his existence."

"Do you know his name?"

"Not yet, he's a slippery one, almost 200 murders...but hardly ever leaves anything but this sign."

"We get to Amar..and we'll find this son of a bitch."

"Oh...but I've been tailing him lately...Amar has a thing for mystical Raj geishas." Kimi said.

"Let the hunt begin." I said.


	41. Raji Geshias

**This is in Flashback mode, in other words the rest will come later with a surprise; also the song has no lyrics, so just ask me if you wanna hear it.**

**Liz's Pov**

I was lying on the bathroom floor, trying to keep my power contained inside of me, holding tightly to my silver necklace...I always had it...I've never taken it off...I wonder who gave it to me.

Suddenly, my necklace was glowing, but it was only for a second, I saw the necklace...my necklace...dangling in my face....it was held in front of me...by whom? I couldn't see its face but I could hear the voice...it was a woman...and I could hear a man's voice as well.

"So what's this silver necklace for? Will it really stop this glowing? I would like to hold my newborn daughter for once."

"Of course, my kind aren't weak against iron..as you can see iron can be in blood-"

"Enough with the lecture, let me hold her." The male said as the necklace was wrapped around something or was it someone. I was being held, even though I couldn't see the man's face, I could see him holding the necklace.

"Lizzie Angela Blood? What do you think? I even engraved it on the back."

"Rhodes...come in and see your new baby sister."

The flashback ended, I sat up...who were those two people...I looked at my necklace, it stopped glowing.

"Wait..I have to know more...this stupid thing has to know something else." I said to myself, standing up, staring at the necklace but nothing happened. _How long have I been in here? _Toxen has to be gone by now. I carefully unlocked the bathroom door and slowly walked out. The room was dark...the lights..were turned off. The sun...it was gone now...it was night. _Where was Toxen? _Suddenly, I heard something creak like the fridge opening maybe. I slowly walked towards the kitchen, only to see......

* * *

**Jack's Pov**

Now anoth er week has passed, I could see the hopelessness in Blade's eyes, he sighed in frustration. The longer it took to find his wife, the more likely she might not be alive anymore.

Blade's phone rung yesterday, he just out it on speakerphone, so he could listen while still reseaching, we both were trying to find something in Amar's little hobbies or someway to figure out his world, all we knew so far that he was into Raji geshias.

"Hello."

"Blade...where are you?" A woman's voice whispered.

Blade nearly fell out of his chair, "Psyche...is that you?"

"I need you Blade....they're gonna kill me. Help me."

"No one is gonna kill you babe...alright...tell me where are you."

"I don't know they blindfolded me on my way in here and I can't use my powers."

"C'mon Psyche...I need something."

"There's a window...with lots of trees...I think I'm in some woods...."

I whispered to Blade, "Maybe she's not in Raskana."

"There's a desert just a little further...please...you have to help me...I'm so scared."

"Describe the inhabitants...c'mon Psy." Blade was nearly biting his fingers.

"Different kinds have been coming in, but mostly are these weird men with four or six arms and some of them with this pinkish skin...I have to go..they're coming."

"Psy, wait-"

Suddenly the line just cut off, I thought Blade was about to smash the phone, but he only smashed the countertop in the control room and then collaspe on the chair, his head in his hands.

"At least she's alive."

"But for how long? I've seen how they murdered women in their gangs. Some use them as sex slaves...or as whores...sometimes on the streets but if they're like Psyche...who would fight to her last breathe...they tie them up...drugged them..and let men fuck them for money mostly. It's too the point where, the women either die of drug overdose, or abuse."

"That's not going to happen. We're going along with Raji geshias thing..alright."

"But we-"

"Blade, there's a time for thinking and a time for action, this is action....we have to start now if we are to find your Psyche."

**Later on**

We were in this strange building now....inside the building there were different small stages and then a large one, there was even a bar.

"A strip Club...I could have guessed that a long time ago."

Blade shook his head, "This isn't a strip club, this is a-"

Suddenly, we saw Amar sitting on a small balcony as everyone entered into the room with the big stage, we were pushed along with the crowd.

"I heard they have a new geshia." One woman said, talking to a man.

"Yes, they do...this one is something astounishing...never have I seen something so beauitful."

"Raji Geshias are dancers...entertainers...not like strippers but in different ways...Like in your Japan on Earth...like Geshias sort of. They help people forget their troubles, their stress, just watch. Word is Amar adores one of them and invites them into his house for private...entertainment."

The music started to slowly play as the curtains move. There was a female in red, she looked like she was wearing one of those red clothes that I've seen in India back on Earth. She was wearing a red tube top, beaded with gold, revealing her belly bottom, and the lower part was a long, huge gown...or skirt...it was beaded in gold and she wore this long wrap that was just as long as her skirt on her head.

**More soon**


	42. Dance

********

****

****

****

This is in Flashback mode

**Liz's Pov**

It was Rhodes, in the fridge, I was kind of relieve but I kicked the fridge door shut and almost on him, he jumped out of the way.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"What the hell are you doing in my fridge?" I asked, he was drinking out from a bottle of my margerita elixir mix, I snatched from him, "Don't drink that..." I noticed that nearly half the bottle was gone.

"I'll do whatever I fuckin' want to. Plus, this is some good shit." Bardock continued drinking, "Hey, I'm about to go to a bar, you wanna come?" Rhodes asked me, which was shocking.

"Why?"

"Because we have a job to do, looks like some big boys from some other gang are stepping on our turf, thought we should give them a welcome." Rhodes said popping his fists.

"Okay, I guess that's fine."I said as long as Rhodes was around, Toxen wouldn't dare get near me.

As we entered into a bar, it was a karaoke bar...kinda thing, like back on Earth. I was nearly laughing my head off.

"You're shittin me, in this kind of bar."

"Yeah, pure evil...in a bar with hardly any good liquor...they gotta be fuckin' fags."

"What do you want me to do?"

"How the hell should I know, I'm not the brain."

"That's where I come in." A familiar voice said, I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was, it was Toxen, wrapping his arms around me, "Our beautiful little song bird will sing until we can take care of their guards in the back. We need them alive." Toxen looked over at the two men who had light pink skin and six arms, dressed in suits. When Rhodes left, Toxen grabbed me by the face, hard. His claws, even in Sokanian form was cutting into my skin, "Now, now, now...that wasn't a very good idea hurting me like that...just wait until we get back home."

"If I won't ever go back home with you."

"Sure you will, or I'll force you back home...like last time. And I'm sure..we wouldn't want that." Toxen laughed as he let go of my face and walked away. I walked on stage, just about to pick a song about how much I hate myself being with Toxen...but then I remembered a song that I heard Slang, singing one time when she was up on stage, and then I thought about Jack for a moment and pick something else.

__

********

**Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me**  
**And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free**

**I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you**  
**And at sweet night, you are my own**  
**Take my hand**

**Memories started to go through my head, when we first met. We were enemies, not even able to stand each other. I jumped for a second as I heard shots, but no one else could hear them...thanks to this demonic voice of mine.**

_********_

**We're leaving here tonight**  
**There's no need to tell anyone**  
**They'd only hold us down**  
**So by the morning's light**

****

**More memories flashed, as we were talking one night and I was trying to flirt a little, just so he could trust me a little more, but he only looked away and frowned, trying to hide his smile.**

********

_**We'll be half way to anywhere**_  
_**Where love is more than just your name**_

_**I have dreamt of a place for you and I**_  
_**No one knows who we are there**_  
_**All I want is to give my life only to you**_

**Finally the song ended, but Clover and the female finally stopped, bowing their heads to the ground. Suddenly, thunder of claps echoed through the stage. As I looked up at stage again, the female dancer looked at me, those blue eyes, shining, glowing as the sky back on earth. **

**It couldn't be her, couldn't it?**

That time, when we were dancing at Ramon's party, my heart was pounding that whole time, I couldn't even remember the last time that me and Toxen have done something like this. Even though we were undercover, it felt real.

_**I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore**_  
_**Let's run away, I'll take you there**_

_**We're leaving here tonight**_  
_**There's no need to tell anyone**_  
_**They'd only hold us down**_  
_**So by the morning's light**_  
_**We'll be half way to anywhere**_  
_**Where no one needs a reason**_

One of the two guys phone rang, but he didn't answer it, he was still in a trance....probably one of the guards trying to warn him.

_**Forget this life**_  
_**Come with me**_  
_**Don't look back you're safe now**_  
_**Unlock your heart**_  
_**Drop your guard**_  
_**No one's left to stop you**_

When I was with Jack and the others, I felt like a close family...there was no one to fear, anything really to hide. Jack made me feel worthy of being alive, I even lost sight of my real mission.

_**Forget this life**_  
_**Come with me**_  
_**Don't look back you're safe now**_  
_**Unlock your heart**_  
_**Drop your guard**_  
_**No one's left to stop you now**_

Tears started to run down my face, even when he knew what I was...what my real mission was...to kill him...he wasn't really mad...only when he found out that I was with Toxen...even though he was in chains...going to be killed. I had to let him go, I only wished that I went with him.

**_We're leaving here tonight_**  
_**There's no need to tell anyone**_  
_**They'd only hold us down**_  
_**So by the morning's light**_  
_**We'll be half way to anywhere**_  
_**Where love is more than just your name**_

Tears continued to fall as the song ended, my spell ended as well. The men suddenly looked at their phones, one of them dialed the phone, their eyes widened, I guessed no one picked up. They suddenly got up and walked towards the entrance.

* * *

**Jack's Pov**

After that dance was over, there was another but it had a lot more of these geshias, I was starting to get bored, but as soon as that dance was over, the lights darkened. Suddenly, music was playing...it was a more calming than the others, snow seem to fall down onto the stage, and the lights turned blue, giving it that ice cold chill feeling to it. A figure in this dark red satin outfit, the same style as the others, came out, bowing its face to the floor, holding this small paper like umbrella in its head. The head scarf thing was on its head, covering the hair and drape down like a cape. It stood up, holding the umbrella over her head, looking out towards the crowd with those eyes...those blue eyes, the lower part of the face was covered by a wrap.

_**A clouded dream on an earthly night**_  
_**Hangs upon the crescent moon**_  
_**A voiceless song in an ageless light**_  
_**Sings at the coming dawn**_

As the singing started the figure dance around the stage, trancing everyone with her grace. She swung the umbrella around, but then she dropped it on the floor, pulling out these two fans.

_**Birds in flight are calling there**_  
_**Where the heart moves the stones**_  
_**It's there that my heart is calling**_  
_**All for the love of you**_

She was dancing, twirling closer and closer to the stage, those blue eyes...where...where have I seen them before. I started to laugh a little.

"What's so funny?" Blade asked me, then he looked over to where Amar was sitting, "Is it Amar drooling over this dancer? Pathetic."

"No, this girl is so familiar, I mean her eyes. But there's no way in hell its who I think it is. Right?" I looked over at him, he looked away for a moment, "It's been like a month right...right?"

_**A painting hangs on an ivy wall  
Nestled in the emerald moss  
The eyes declare a truce of trust  
then it draws me far away**_

The dancer continued to twirl, swinging her hips side to side, I continued to look into her eyes...they shined brillantly as the fake snow continued to fall.

****

_deep in the desert twilight_  
_Sand melts in pools of the sky_  
_darkness lays her crimson cloak_  
_lamps will call, call me home_

********************************

My heart was beating faster and faster. She spinned around in a circle, the snow floating around her feet. From the back, near the curtains, I saw Clover standing.

I whispered to Blade, "What is Clover doing here?"

Blade looked over to see Clover as well, but Clover was already on stage, she was wearing the same style but blue and green, the lower part of her face was covered up as well. She had fans in her hands as well, dancing with as much grace as this red dancer. She threw her fans in the air at the same time as the other dancer, they caught each others, and then threw them back.

****

_And so it's there my homage's due_  
_Clutched by the still of the night_  
_now I feel, feel you move_  
_And every breath, breath is full_  
_So it's there my homage's due_

"Interesting, I wonder if Clover knows her?" Blade said, sometimes, I think Blade knows more than he shows, "This Mystic Dancer, we could use her."

_Clutched by the still of the night_  
_Even the distance feels so near_  
_All for, for the love of you_

"If we can trust her?"I asked looking at him.

"I think we can."

A clouded dream on an earthly night  
Hangs upon the crescent moon  
A voiceless song in an ageless light  
Sings at the coming dawn  
Birds in flight are calling there  
Where the heart moves the stones  
there that my heart is longing for  
All for, for the love of you

_I stood up in front of the microphone, pushing the magic towards my lips, as the music started to play. I opened my mouth, letting the magic poured out of my mouth. Everyone stopped, looking up at me._


	43. Chapter 43

**Jack's Pov**

After the dance, I've noticed Amar talking to that same Raji Geshia right in her private dressing room. I sneaked closer, behind the curtains.

"You should not be in here, you will try and disgrace me." The female said.

"My dear, you're dance was absoutely...."He grabbed her hand and kissed it, "Breath taking."

"You are very kind, now if you would excuse -" She took her hand and was about to turn back in front of the mirror, but Amar said something that made her stop.

"I want to be your masiha. I pay very good money."

"I already belong to a man, I'm very sorry." She was about to turn away again, but this time Amar grabbed her by the hand tightly.

"Well as you know...marriage do not count. Your husband-"

"Only the man that I love is who I will dance for....period. Now leave before you dishonor yourself." The geshia said sharply, I guess honor is very important on this family, a big guy like Amar could have just grabbed her or stomped her into the ground, but he left. The geshia sighed and turned herself right back in front of the mirror, "You may leave as well."

_Was she talking to me?_

"You behind my dressing curtain, you may leave now...I don't want any rumors that could dishonor me."

I walked out from my hiding spot, "I'm so sorry for that...I thought he was going to hurt you so I hid behind the curtains...just in case." I lied.

"Very generous of you...but he wouldn't do anything...honor..and image is very important to him...." She suddenly removed the lower part of her mask, revealing her red lips and the rest of her already stunning face, then she removed the wrap that draped all the way to her back to reveal her glowing blonde hair, I couldn't help but stare...That had to be Lizzie...she has been able to change her hair color before, I could finally hear her voice, she sounded kind of Austrailian or British maybe, "It's strange...normally a man from this planet, would bow their heads, to avoid seeing the whole face of a Raji Geshia, to preserve the beauty. Unless... you are not from here. What are you doing here anyway?" She turned her chair around to face me. Those blue eyes, shined like the ocean...Lizzie has those eyes...the eyes that shined with so much light they seem pure.

That question caught me off guard, this had to be Lizzie, the eyes said it all, why is she acting like this?

"Do you even remember me?" I asked, trying hard not to give myself away.

She turned back around to the mirror, "Why not first your name?"

"It's Jack.., "I had to say her name...maybe she would stop playing, "Lizzie...."

She stopped for a moment, she had a surprise look on her face but then she covered it up with a sigh, "Cute name."

"Lizzie Angela Blood."

This time her eyes widened to the point that I thought she would have broken the mirror with her stare, but then the look disappeared as she turned around, I saw something dangling around her neck, a necklace...made of silver.

"Very cute name...but my name is...Eve."

I don't know what gotten into me, seeing her for the first time after a month....I couldn't control myself, I grabbed her by the shoulders, "You can drop the act Liz."

"How many times do I have to tell ya, my name is not Liz, "She broke my grip, and turned back around to the mirror, "But...you must care for this girl...huh?"

For a moment there, her eyes flashed blood red...I shook my head, but then I saw this multicolor creature similar to Liz's body when she turned into her real form, when I rubbed my eyes...the figure was gone...Eve was still sitting on the chair.

"What are you?" I couldn't help but ask.

Before she could say a word, the lights begin to flicker and when they stop, she was gone. I walked outside of the room, I saw Amar talking to Clover, who accepted his offer.

Later on, Blade and I were waiting for Clover, who came back drunk and Kimi and Arsenal were carrying her back.

"What happened?" Blade asked.

"On nothing big, we just had a few drinks." Kimi shrugged her shoulders.

"Great this is not a good look for a Raji Geshia to be drunk." Blade shook his head.

Kimi and Arsenal looked at each other confused, "A what? Why is Clover one?"

"We saw her dancing up on stage, and Jack heard Amar asking to be Clover masiha, ya know-"

"Impossible, Clover was with us the whole time."

"Unless Clover has a twin sister?" I asked.

"She does, but Angel wouldn't be here." Kimi shrugged her shoulders again.

"If Clover was with you guys, then who was the Clover that was dancing on stage?"

**Normal Pov**

As the other Clover walked into her dressing room and shut the door tightly, removing her head scarf, a figure came from out of the shadows.

"He invited you..right?" The figure asked.

"Of course...why wouldn't he? Men have a hard time resisting me." The female figure looked into the mirror, "I have done what you have asked...now give me my prize."

The male figure pulled out of his jacket, a gun and pointed it at the female figure, "Here it is sweet heart, the boss doesn't want any loose ends."

The female just smirked, "Really, you have no idea...the danger you just put yourself in." In a split second, there was a hollow scream, muffled by a roar, the female stood up, wiping the blood from her hands, going through the dead alien's jacket, putting up a jewelry case and a cell phone, "My, my, my, your boss shouldn't have underestimate me." The female walked out of the room, transforming her body again.

* * *

More soon


End file.
